Silverlake Boarding School
by InuXKags
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame are all sophomore roommates in Silverlake Boarding School. Romance, drama, and humor are bound to occur. InuXKag MirXSan KouXAy
1. Preparations And Arrivals

**Preparations and Arrivals**

"C'mon, Kagome! It's 1:37 in the morning, and we need to be at school at 7:30 a.m. I told you that you should've packed two days ago!" Sango complained as she sleepily rolled over on Kagome's bed. She had fallen asleep while watching Kagome pack.

"I know, but I can't fit all of my clothes into my suitcase!" Kagome whispered. She didn't want to wake her family up again after tripping over a pile of clothes around 11:30 p.m. Kagome's mom and grandpa got pissed off at her, and then went back to sleep.

Sango sighed. "Okay, do you have money?"

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "Uh, yeah. Why?" she asked.

"These are the things you'll need. Once you're in private school, you can't go back home to get anything. Anyway, back to the list. You'll need pencils, paper, pens, notebooks, cell phone, camera, dresses, jewelry, hair straightener, hair ties, laptop, Ipod, cell phone and Ipod chargers, and a bunch of clothes that apply to the dress code," Sango said, counting the items off with her fingers.

Kagome stared at Sango and glanced over at her suitcase. Spaghetti strap shirts and very short mini-skirts were packed into the suitcase. Then, she looked back at Sango.

"Huh?"

Sango smiled and handed Kagome a piece of paper. "Luckily I've written it all down for you. I knew you'd forget."

"Thanks, Sango. Sorry that I woke you up," Kagome said, bending down to unpack the navy blue suitcase again.

"It's okay. Good night, Kagome." Sango pulled the bedspread over herself, reached out, and turned off the lamp.

"Hey! I still need that on!" Kagome complained.

"Sorry!" Sango turned the light back on.

--

"Ugh! I don't wanna go to school again!" Inuyasha protested.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, Inuyasha. Your mom will kick your ass if you ditched school," Miroku said. He and Inuyasha were spending the night over at Miroku's house, since it was closer to the school. Their suitcases were all packed, and the two guys decided to have a competition on staying up longer.

"Shut your face! You're only excited to see the cute girls in our year." Inuyasha suspiciously glared at Miroku. "Aren't you?"

Miroku only smirked. "Of course. So? You and I both agreed that we were going to get girlfriends when we're sophomores. And now, we're sophomores. So, ha! In your face!" He pointed at Inuyasha's nose.

"Whatever," Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

Miroku looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:51 a.m., and the school was about twenty minutes away. He stood up and said, "We should start getting ready now, so I'm gonna take a shower." He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room.

--THE NEXT MORNING--

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Gramps!" Kagome waved goodbye as she ran towards Sango's blue Mercedes.

"It's about time you're done," Sango muttered. It was 6:57 a.m., and the school was about ten minutes away from Kagome's house. "Aren't you gonna say bye to Souta?" Sango asked.

"Nah," Kagome replied, shaking her head.

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Sango said. The girls waved bye to everyone and got in the car. Kirara, Sango's pet cat, meowed and hopped on to Sango's lap. The girls checked to make sure that their suitcases were in the back seats, buckled their seatbelts, and then Sango drove away. Kagome yawned and closed her eyes. "Tired, Kagome?" Sango teased. "You should've packed earlier. What did I tell you?"

In an attempt to keep herself awake, Kagome slapped herself. Sango stared at Kagome with a puzzled look. "What?" Kagome said. "It helps me stay awake."

Sango started slapping herself to see if Kagome's statement was true._ Kagome´s actually right! _she thought. The two teens laughed at each other until Sango informed everyone that they had arrived at Silverlake Boarding School.

A man in a fancy suit stopped the girls at the gate to the parking lot. "May I park your car for you girls?" he politely asked. "Your luggage will be delivered after the assembly."

"Okay. Be careful with the car. And Kirara," Sango replied as she handed the man her car keys. "Let's go, Kagome!" she said, and the girls walked into the building. Then, they went to the bathrooms and fixed their hair in the large mirrors.

Kagome was wearing a sparkly baby blue blouse, blue jeans, and flip-flops. Her shiny, waist-length hair was straightened before she left. Sango was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Sango's long brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. The ends of the ribbon trailed down her ponytail. Thinking that they were going to be late for the assembly, the girls quickly raced out of the bathrooms and ran to the auditorium. It was filled with kids chatting.

"Good thing we got here in time." Kagome said as she opened her cell phone and saw the time. It was 7:23 a.m. Kagome and Sango put their phones on vibrate and began looking for two open seats.

- - -

Miroku drove his red Corvette towards the gate to the school parking lot. "Great, now we're probably gonna be late because of you, Inuyasha." He glared at Inuyasha.

The man who had parked Sango's car came up to Miroku's car and delivered the same speech to him. Miroku thanked him and handed the man his keys. Inuyasha and Miroku began to run towards the school auditorium.

"Well, sorry! But you don't know what it's like having long hair like mine," Inuyasha said.

"Then, get a damn haircut!" Miroku panted as they burst through the front double doors of the school.

"I can't! Chicks dig the hair!" Inuyasha said, even though he wasn't sure if that was true. Many girls kept flirting with Inuyasha last year.

"Really?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

The guys slowed down and entered the auditorium. Students were still talking. The boys sighed with relief, put their cell phones on vibrate, and began looking for seats. They found two seats by the wide aisle and sat down in them.

Miroku looked around the enormous room for any pretty girls that caught his attention, like he usually did. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. When Inuyasha looked at him, Miroku pointed across the aisle.

Inuyasha turned and saw that Miroku was pointing at two girls sitting across the aisle from the guys. One of the girls was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. But it was the girl sitting next to her that caught his eye. She was wearing a blue blouse, jeans, and flip-flops and had shiny black hair.

"You like the girl with black hair, don't you?" Miroku suspiciously asked.

"Psh, no," Inuyasha lied, crossing his arms.

"I like the girl with the ponytail," Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha's denial. He fixed his dark blue shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Watch, they're going to stare at us, too," Miroku said excitedly.

"Keh, as if I care."  
- - -

"Sango, those two guys across the aisle are staring at us," Kagome stuttered nervously, crossing her legs.

Sango looked across the aisle and saw that Kagome was right. "Don't panic," she advised in a whisper. "Which guy do you think is cute?"

Kagome blushed cherry red and whispered, "The one with the long black hair."

Sango nodded as if she had just gathered evidence to an important murder case. She and Kagome have been dreaming about what it'd be like to have a boyfriend since the seventh grade. This year, Sango was determined for them to actually attempt to get one. "Okay. Look over at him. If he's still staring at you, smile at him."

"What if he likes you and not me? I'll look like a dumb ass if I smile at him and he doesn't like me," Kagome worriedly asked, fiddling with a lock of ebony hair.

Sango smiled and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Just trust me," she said, and removed her hand from Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded and gulped. She turned her head slowly and looked at the guy, but he wasn't looking at her. She turned back to Sango and began to panic. "He's not looking at me!"

"Look at him again. He's staring at you again." Sango patted Kagome's arm.

Kagome reluctantly turned her head once more. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his amber irises. Kagome smiled at the guy and quickly turned back to Sango.

"You left the guy blushing. Low five," Sango whispered, and low-fived Kagome between the chairs.


	2. Schedules

Suddenly, all of the lights went out and all of the students quieted down. Then, the lights on the stage went on and a man in a formal suit walked to the podium. He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Principal Myouga," several students replied. The room vibrated slightly.

"Well, it's great to start another year at Silverlake Boarding School," he said. "It looks like there are a bunch of new students here. Please, stand up if you're new to this school." The scratching of metal chairs against the marble floor echoed throughout the room as students stood up.

Inuyasha looked over at the black-haired girl and found that she and her friend were new to the school. Around 100 other kids also stood up. He heard a noise next to him, and realized that Miroku stood up. "Miroku, you're not new to this damn school!" Inuyasha yelled over the scratching noise. He pulled Miroku back down in his own chair. Miroku smirked and shrugged.

"Okay, everyone sit down," Principal Myouga ordered. The new students obeyed, not wanting a reputation of being a troublemaker before the first day of school even started. "Now, I'm going to tell you the rules. First of all, we don't have any more school uniforms, but there will be a dress code. No undershirts, no shirts with sleeves smaller than one inch, no underwear showing. AND I don't want to see guys or girls wearing any clothes that reveal any private parts of the body. Anyway, you may depart to any area within 10 miles of the school, but you must be back before 9:00 p.m. As for the rooms, many of you had complained that four to a bedroom is too crowded, so I've changed the rules for the rooms a bit." The principal cleared his throat and continued to talk. "We will have three boys and three girls to a dorm. You will sleep in your respective shared bedrooms. Just to let you new students know, when you enter the room, there will be a living room and then you'll see a hall. To the left is the boys' bedroom and to the right is the girls' bedroom. The roommates will be posted up after lunch." Principal Myouga looked at his watch and then said, "Oh yes! And your class schedules will be handed out in four different rooms. The freshmen stay here, sophomores go to the cafeteria, juniors go the gym, and the seniors go to the library. It's 10:00 right now, so you have two hours to do whatever you want in the school until lunch. You may leave now," he concluded. The whole school moved around, going to their destinations.

(Author's Note: Just to let you know, I made the principal dude friend make really long and boring speeches. It's the only way that I can give you the info about the school. Besides, where would the principal go?)

Sango and Kagome stood up and headed towards the cafeteria by following the other sophomores.

"I really hope that I'm in all of your classes, Sango," Kagome said with obvious hope in her tone.

Sango smiled. "Hopefully, we're also going to be roomies."

"That would be awesome!"

The girls entered the cafeteria and saw two long lines. There were boys in one line and girls in the other. They lined up in the back of the line of girls.

A girl in a light white jacket, matching skirt, and white sandals lined up behind Sango and Kagome. She had her auburn hair up into two pigtails with a flower tucked into her left pigtail. Her turquoise eyes wandered around anxiously. She nervously took out her cell phone from her pocket and began to text her mom.

Kagome turned around and noticed the nervous girl. "Hi! My name's Kagome, and this is my best friend Sango," Kagome said. Sango turned around and smiled at the girl.

"Are you new here, too?" Sango questioned.

The girl looked surprised and nodded. "I'm new and I don't know anyone here," she replied.

"We don't know anyone else here except each other and we'll be glad to make more friends," Sango reassured. "So, do you wanna be our friend?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah. My name's Ayame."

"I love your outfit!" Sango complimented.

"Thanks, I like both of your outfits, too. Oh, Kagome, the line's moving." Ayame pointed behind Kagome.

"Oh, thanks!" Kagome moved up towards the table where a lady sat. She handed Kagome, Sango, and Ayame their schedules. Then, the girls ran off to the corner of the cafeteria to compare their schedules.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna say my schedule out loud. If you have the same class as me, nod or say 'yeah'. If not, just say so," Sango said plainly.

"Wow, you and Kagome have an interesting way of comparing schedules," Ayame teased.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome said, putting her thumb up.

"Oh my god..." Sango hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her smile. Then, she uncovered her face and said, "Okay, back to the schedules... Kagome!" She said and shot Kagome a look. Kagome shrugged. "Do you 2 have homeroom with Mrs. Tsubaki?"

"Yep," Ayame said, nodding.

"Yessiree Bob," Kagome replied, acting as if she only said yes. Sango shook her head and continued reading her schedule aloud.

The girls ended up having the exact same schedules. (A/N: Ironic, huh?) They had second period World history, third period Math, fourth period Japanese Language, fifth period Art, sixth period lunch, seventh period Science, eighth period P.E., ninth period Language Arts, and tenth period choir. Then, the girls happily skipped out of the cafeteria to just chat and become better friends.

- - -

Inuyasha and Miroku just walked into the cafeteria and saw three girls skipping out of the lunchroom. **(FYI, that's Sango, Kagome, and Ayame skipping out of the cafeteria because they're pirates.) **The two guys have been meeting up with their old friends so that the lines for schedules were shorter. They got their schedules and compared them.

"Cool, we're in the same classes," Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled. "When the fuck is lunch?" Inuyasha complained. The guys looked up at the time. It was 11:47. The lunch ladies were setting up about 50 tables in the giant cafeteria. To pass the time, Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the bathrooms. Then, Inuyasha bumped into a guy with a long black ponytail and a brown headband.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" He was wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and weird-looking black shoes.

"Then get out of my fuckin way!" Inuyasha yelled back. The guy walked away and sort of growled at Inuyasha.

"Wow. You have attitude problems," Miroku remarked to Inuyasha when the guy was out of earshot.

"No I don't!" Inuyasha stubbornly argued.

"Oh, well. Let's hurry up and try to be first in the lunch line," Miroku said with enthusiasm until he ran into a stall door and fell down. Inuyasha burst out laughing as Miroku angrily opened the door, went inside, and closed it.


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about these chapters being kinda short. I'm doing my best to revise the older version to make this one better. Please review when you finish reading! Reviews and comments are what keep me writing!**

**Chapter Three: Lunch**

The lunch bell rang loud and clear. Sango, Ayame, and Kagome quickly ran towards the cafeteria and lined up in the lunch line.

"What's for lunch today?" Sango asked Ayame, who was in front of her.

"Hmmm, breadsticks, salad, and-"

"And pizza with extra cheesa!" Kagome finished. The girls laughed and got their lunches along with a bottle of water to go with it. They sat down at a table by a window and began to eat.

"I sure hope that we're all going to be roomies," Ayame sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah, and Sango has the cutest cat! Her name is Kirara, and she has a big, fluffy tail!" Kagome said.

"Oh, I love animals!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Sango and Kagome chanted.

Suddenly, a girl in a pink blouse, pink mini-skirt, and high heels walked by the table and purposely knocked over Kagome's water bottle. Luckily, it was closed. The three girls glared at the rude girl who continued to walk away.

"What's her problem?" Kagome muttered as she bent down and picked up her water bottle.

"She's a shit head, that's for sure," Sango remarked. She had a bad habit of name-calling since she learned cuss words.

"She must be the popular sophomore girl that got held back twice," Ayame clarified. "My sister told me about her before she graduated from here. That girl's name is Kikyou. And she's always mean to the new kids. She probably picked on you because you look a lot like her." Ayame pointed at Kagome.

"Me? Yeah, right!" Kagome scoffed in denial.

"We'll just have to watch out for her," Sango mumbled, staring down at her tray. Then she brightened up, "Hey! Are you guys done eating?"

"What for?" Ayame asked before taking a big bite of her pizza.

"After we finish eating, the roommates are posted up by the office," Sango explained.

"Oh . . . well then, I'm done!" Kagome stood up with her tray. "What about you, Ayame?"

"Yeah, I'm done, too!" Ayame said.

The girls picked up their trays, threw away their trash, and walked over to the office.

- - -

Inuyasha and Miroku watched what had happened between Kikyou and the new girls. They were sitting two tables away and were watching the whole thing.

"I can't believe how mean Kikyou was to that girl," Inuyasha said. Last year, Kikyo was nice to him and continued to be mean to the other kids. This year, she was somehow even more popular and mean. Miroku looked at him like he had just turned into a girl. "Uh . . . Not that I care!" he said, crossing his arms like he didn't care.

His friend shook his head. "Well not all popular kids are nice, Inuyasha." Miroku chewed on a big bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, that's true," Inuyasha agreed. "I wonder if that kid that I bumped into in the bathroom is popular."

Miroku shook his head, "I doubt it."

Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look, "Why?" he asked.

"He's not dressed that good. And he doesn't have a posse," Miroku pointed out. "He probably just has a bad attitude . . . like you."

"Yeah, probably." Inuyasha nodded. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Let's go see if we're roommates," Miroku hurriedly suggested. He and Inuyasha threw away their trash and followed a crowd of kids to the office.


	4. The Roommates Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only the plot!**

**Author's Note: Yaaaaay! I'm so happy! Thank you to all the people who reviewed:**

**Diamond369**

**Daisy19971**

**Julie Rocks Hard**

**nelly**

**Nay-nay-chan01**

**jade in wonderland**

**Keep those awesome reviews coming! The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Well, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**The Roommates Meet**

"Yay, we're all roomies!" Sango squealed. All of the girls squealed happily and jumped around. (A/N: Ironic, huh?)

"Who else is in our group?" Kagome asked.

"Hm . . . let's see. We have Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha," Sango read off the list. (A/N: What a coincidence!) "Okay, our room is 925! Let's go!"

The girls ran off down the hall towards the elevators. There were twenty floors in Silverlake Boarding School. The rooms were on the top nine floors. The gym, cafeteria, auditorium, library, and office were all on the first floor. The art rooms are on the second floor. The third floor consisted of the band and choir rooms. Floor four and five had elective classes. The science labs were located on the sixth floor. Floor seven had Freshman classes; Floor eight had Sophomore classes; Floor nine had Junior classes; And floor ten had Senior classes. The rest of the floors are reserved for dorms.

"Let's go to floor eleven, and search from there," Sango suggested.

"No, wait! I wanna push the button!" Ayame yelled. The girls laughed as Ayame pushed the wrong button. Somehow, Ayame pushed the button that went to floor 15, which was the floor where their room was at. Ayame opened the wooden oak door and led her new friends inside.

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Ayame said, looking around the living room. It was about twenty-five feet by twenty feet. The floor was covered with a carpet of a pale sandy color. One long velvet couch was pushed up against the wall to the right of the entry door. A glass coffee table was positioned in front of the couch and an empty cabinet was placed against the wall across from the couch. To the left of the entry door was another oak cabinet in the far corner. Straight across from the front door was a hallway with a hall closet.

"Let's go see the bedroom," Kagome suggested. The three girls went down the hall, turned right, and opened the door. They heard a meow coming from one of the beds.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled happily as her beloved little cat jumped into her arms.

"Awwww! Your cat is so cute! Can I hold her?" Ayame asked.

"Sure," Sango said as she handed Kirara over to Ayame.

"Wow this room is totally tubular sweet!" Kagome twirled around in the middle of the huge room. There were three beds with thin, white sheets on different walls. There were two windows with cream-colored curtains hanging over them and windowseats. There were three polished dressers, two desks, a TV, a personal bathroom, and a giant walk-in closet divided into three sections.

"Tubular?" Sango questioned Kagome's vocabulary.

Ayame sat on the window seat and looked out the window. "Even though we're only on the fifteenth floor, we have a great view and we can watch the sunsets," she said.

"Okay, let's pick beds. I want the one closest to the bathroom. I always have to go to the bathroom at night," Sango said as she dragged her suitcase toward the bed she picked.

"Heck yes you do!" Kagome agreed with the bathroom statement. "Anyway, I want the bed closest to the closet." She sat on her new bed, leaving Ayame with the bed near the window.

Ayame handed Sango her pet cat and said, "Let's start unpacking. And when we're done, we'll meet the guys."

"Ditto," Sango and Kagome agreed.

"Hey, that's the name of a Pokemon!" Kagome said. And the girls burst out laughing.

- - -

Inuyasha opened the door to room 925. "Holy crap," he said.

"What?" Miroku asked as he walked into the living room. "Wow," Was all Miroku's genious mind could come up with.

Let's go see our room," Inuyasha said. He and Miroku walked down the hall, took a left, and opened the door. They walked into their room and saw their roommate, Kouga. Kouga turned out to be the guy that Inuyasha bumped into that morning.

The guy glared at Inuyasha. "You! You are my roommate?" He groaned.

Miroku stepped in. "Kouga, since you and Inuyasha are going to be roommates for the rest of the year, you two might as well be friends."

"Fine," Kouga muttered.

"Fine." Inuyasha shrugged and went to his suitcase.The guys unpacked their suitcases quietly. Then, they heard girls laughing.

"Our roommates seem to be having a good time . . ." Miroku said, trying to make Kouga cave in.

"Okay, fine! Shut up, and I'll be friends with you guys," Kouga said and sat on his bed.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood up. He might as well make friends with this guy with an attitude problem. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and stuck it out towards Kouga. "I'm Inuyasha. And that's Miroku." He and Kouga shook hands.

"Kouga," Kouga said. "Are you guys done packing yet?"

"I am," Inuyasha said.

"Almost," Miroku said. He unpacked a black shirt and hung it up in the closet. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Let's go meet our other roommates." Inuyasha stood up and led the guys out of the room and into the living room.

- - -

Kagome, Ayame, Sango, and Kirara were currently sitting on the couch, telling each other funny stories. Well, the girls were. Kirara was sitting attentively on Sango's lap. Sango was finishing up her story.

"And my teacher was like 'what's the plural for box?' And I accidentally blurted out boxers." The girls burst out laughing.

"Sango, you tell the best stories!" Kagome managed to say while laughing. Then, she stood up and said, "I haven't laughed this much in a million years! And I haven't lived for a million years! Wow, that's a real kneeslapper!" She repeatedly slapped her knee. The girls laughed even harder.

"I wonder when the guys will get here," Ayame said after the girls calmed down. It was 4:56 p.m.

"They're probably just watching TV or something." Sango shrugged.

"I like nachos," Ayame randomly stated. The girls laughed again. Then, they heard footsteps. The girls stopped laughing and looked up and saw three guys standing wordlessly in the living room. Ayame walked up to the them and said, "Hi! I'm Ayame!"

"I'm Sango," Sango waved from the couch.

"And I'm Kagome!" Kagome smiled at the guys, lounging on the couch as well.

Inuyasha was surprised that his crush was his roommate, but he was relieved that he finally knew her name. Kagome.

"Hey, my name's Miroku," Miroku said.

"I'm Kouga," Kouga added.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to say something. But he was zoning in on the couch where Kagome used to sit at. Now she was standing next to Ayame and Sango, but he didn't notice. Then, he felt a punch on his arm. "Ow! I'm Inuyasha!" he said while rubbing his arm. He glared at Miroku. "Geez, calm yourself!" The girls giggled at him.

"Meow!"

Everyone looked at the couch, where a little cat sat. Sango picked up the cat. "This is my cat. Her name's Kirara," she said, petting the little animal.

Then, there was a beeping noise coming from the intercom above the fireplace. Principal Myouga said, "Good afternoon, everyone! May I have your attention?" There was a pause.

"Hell yeah!" Miroku yelled during the pause. The girls giggled while Inuyasha and Kouga slapped Miroku on the back of the head.

The principal began talking again, "Thank you. Now most of you have probably seen your rooms and got unpacked. All you need now are your textbooks, room keys, and lockers. All of these things will be done directly after dinner. Dinner will be at 7:30 p.m. Please be at the cafeteria before 7:30. Guys, wear a nice kimono. And girls, wear a dress. This is our first dinner of the school year and we want it to be formal. Room keys will be given out to you right after dinner along with the locker numbers and combinations. Have a great evening and I'll see you at dinner." There was a clicking noise. The roommates looked at one another in silence.

"I call shower first!" Ayame yelled as she ran to the girls' bedroom.

"Second!" Kagome called and followed Ayame.

"You guys suck!" Sango yelled and chased after her friends.

"I guess we should get ready, too," Kouga suggested, shrugging. The other guys nodded and went back to their room.


	5. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I might not be able to update as fast as I am right now because I have school in a week. Just giving you a heads-up on future updates. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed:**

**Diamond369**

**Julie Rocks Hard**

**takeshi-ai**

**nelly**

**Daisy19971**

**Well, here's chapter . . . um . . . 5!! (Sorry, brain damage. ')**

**Dinner**

"Guys! I don't know what color dress I want to wear!" Sango complained. She was wearing a pink robe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. Sango was currently rummaging through her section of the closet, looking at the dresses that she had brought.

"I don't know. What's wrong with pink?" Ayame asked. She was wearing a knee-length turquoise dress with green-blue sparkly ballet flats. Ayame brushed her waist-length auburn hair repeatedly with care.

"I don't have a pink one," Sango pouted.

"Your favorite color is pink, yet you don't have a pink dress?" Kagome remarked. She was wearing a sparkly, milk-white dress that went down to her knees and white platform sandals. Currently, Kagome was straightening her hair in front of the mirror of her dresser.

"I know! It's stupid!" Sango whined.

"What about black?" Ayame suggested.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Sango smiled and pulled out a black knee-length dress. She raced into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Should I keep my hair up or down?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Down. Definitely," Kagome said and turned off her hair straightener. Then, she put on some diamond earrings and stood up. "How do I look?" Kagome asked, slowly spinning around like a model.

"You look great!" Ayame gave her a thumbs-up. She stood up and looked in the full-length mirror. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" she asked her reflection.

"Lip gloss?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ayame went through her coral colored purse and pulled out a tube of raspberry flavored lip gloss.

"What time is it?" Sango called as she opened the bathroom door and plugged in her hair straightener.

"Summer time!" Kagome sang the line from the High School Musical 2 song. Her friends laughed.

"No, seriously!" Sango giggled.

"Seven-oh-two," Kagome responded.

"Crap! I have to hurry!" Sango quickly began to straighten her hair.

"I'll do it for you!" Kagome volunteered and began to straighten Sango's long brown hair while Ayame gave Sango her black shoes. Sango pulled them on while Kagome straightened Sango's hair.

- - -

"Ugh! I hate wearing a kimono!" Kouga complained. He was wearing a coffee brown one with matching sandals.

"I find them very comfortable," Inuyasha said. He was wearing a black kimono and was currently combing his hair.

Miroku fixed his dark blue kimono and dropped Inuyasha's black sandals at his feet. "You left them in the bathroom," he said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he pulled them on.

"Ready?" Miroku opened the door.

"Yep." The guys walked into the living room and saw the girls. Their jaws dropped, but they quickly closed their mouths before the girls noticed.

"Okay, everyone's ready. Let's go!" Sango said. Everyone silently followed her out of the room, went down the elevator, and walked into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was crowded with kids walking around and yelling to be heard. The roommates discovered that there were room numbers on the tables.

"Damn! We have assigned seats for dinner!" Ayame muttered.

"Let's split up and try to find our table," Miroku suggested. Everyone nodded and split up. Soon, Kouga found their table and whistled loudly. Then, he signaled for his roommates to come over.

Kagome began to walk over to her table when Kikyou stuck out her foot and tripped Kagome. Kagome let out a stifled scream that came out as a yelp as she fell. She expected to hit the hard, cold linoleum floor, but she landed on something warm and soft. Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha had caught her.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed and straightened up. "Yeah, thanks," she mumbled.

"Hmph!" Kikyou angrily walked away in her short pink dress.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the two remaining seats of their table, which were right next to each other. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's kimono lightly brush against her bare arm. She blushed a little more until she felt a sharp pain in her foot.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped. Everyone at the table turned to look at her.

"What happened?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Oh, Kikyou's high heel scratched my foot and it's bleeding. But I'm okay," Kagome explained while inspecting her foot.

"I'll go get some napkins." Inuyasha walked over to the corner of the cafeteria. He came back with a handful of napkins.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome politely said and pressed a napkin against her foot.

A man in a tuxedo came up to the table and asked, "Which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?"

"Me." Kagome raised her hand a little.

"Here is your locker information," he said and handed Kagome a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Kagome took the paper.

"I thought they said that they were going to give this stuff out after dinner," Ayame said when the man walked away.

Another man came over and gave Ayame and Miroku pieces of paper.

"I guess they changed it," Miroku said.

Two more men came and gave the rest of the table pieces of paper. One of them answered, "The reason you're getting all your stuff is because the lunchladies aren't done making dinner, and we're using up the waiting time to give the students their stuff. By the way, for you new kids, the lockers are on the same floor as all of your core classes. Have a great evening!" With that, he and the other man walked away. It sounded like they were paid to say that.

Moments later, a short man came up to the table with a box. He opened it and handed everyone a room key for Room 925. Everyone looked for a place to put their keys in; The girls put it in their purses and the guys put it in their pockets. Then, they all sat in silence.

"So how's your foot, Kagome?" Kouga asked. Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Fine. Thanks," she said. Kagome stood up. "I'm gonna throw this napkin away." Then, she walked away. Kagome found the garbage can in the corner of the cafeteria. She tossed in the napkin and turned around when she saw Kikyou. "What do you want? You already made my foot bleed. What else do you want?" Kagome said.

Kikyou punched Kagome in the stomach and hissed, "Just stay away from my guy."

Kagome clapped her hands over her stomach. "What's your problem? Why do you hate me?"

"You are roommates with Inuyasha and I don't like how you act around him." Kikyou backed Kagome up against the wall. "Don't mess with me, you fuckin slut." Kikyou tossed her hair over her shoulder, turned on her heel, and walked away.

Kagome was a very sensitive girl who took that insult as a fact. Tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome swallowed her sadness and walked back to her table with her hands still clamped over her bruised stomach.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked worriedly and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"What did Kikyou do to you?" Ayame asked.

Everyone began drowning Kagome with questions and words of comfort. She could've sworn that someone had asked her if she carried a lunchbox. She looked down at her hands and sat there, the shadow of her bangs hiding her face away from her roommates.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Suddenly, Kagome looked up, smiled very widely, and happily said, "Yeah, I'm fine! Never been better!"

Everyone stared at her, totally creeped out. _Wow, Kagome can cheer up really fast,_ Everyone thought.

Three waiters came up to the table and set six trays down. When they were about to walk away, Kagome chanted, "Thank you, waiter peoples!" The waiters turned around and looked at her.

"You're welcome!" one of them said while putting his thumb up. Another one held up his thumb and pinky up to his ear, telling her to call him. The last waiter was still freaked out and slapped the second waiter on the head as they walked away.

"Uh . . . Kagome are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little angry at the second waiter for his hand motion.

"She's just going through a mood swing," Sango explained.

"What's a mood swing?" Miroku asked.

"It's where someone, mostly girls, can change their mood just like that," Ayame said while she snapped her fingers for more emphasis. "Right now, she's either extremely happy or..."

"I'm hyper! I'm a monkey!" Kagome said while doing a little dance in her seat with a giant smile on her face. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kagome, calm down. Breathe in," Sango advised. Kagome did so and waited for several moments. Sango looked up and realized that Kagome hadn't breathed out yet. "Now breathe out!" Sango yelled. Kagome did.

"Are you normal again, Kagome?" Miroku sarcastically asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. Kagome?" Ayame said while reaching into her purse.

"Hm?" Kagome looked at Ayame.

"Corn Nuts!" Ayame put her hand under a bag of Corn Nuts, as if she were presenting it. Kagome started laughing.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Kagome laughs whenever you say random food items during a conversation," Sango explained.

"Why do you carry a bag of Corn Nuts in your purse?" Miroku asked Ayame.

"Um, hello? If I get hungry. Duh!" Ayame said, putting the snack away in her purse.

Everyone started to eat their dinner, which was chicken, mashed potatoes, and a dinner roll. At 8:19, the whole table had finished eating, thrown their trash away, and were waiting to be excused by the lunchladies. Kagome yawned.

"Hey, guys, is it true that when you slap yourself, it actually helps you stay awake?" Sango asked. Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga sweatdropped.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kouga asked.

"I'm just curious. Kagome did that this morning because she only had two hours of sleep last night," Sango said.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's working, is it?" Miroku said, looking at Kagome, who was closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"Kagome, wake up!" Sango shook Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome lazily opened her eyes.

"You almost fell asleep," Inuyasha replied.

"Well I slept at four and woke up at six. What do you expect?" Kagome whined. She laid her head down on the table. Sango petted Kagome's hair. Then, a woman came up and excused them.

"C'mon Kagome. Let's take you back to the room so you can get some sleep," Sango said, taking Kagome's hand.

"Aren't you guys gonna get your books?" Kouga asked.

"Sango and I will do that after we take Kagome back to the room. She'll wake up early tomorrow to do it," Ayame said and turned to catch up with Kagome and Sango when Miroku stopped her.

"Why are you walking Kagome back? She can do that on her own," Miroku said.

"Now that Kikyou is bullying her, we have to stay with her and protect her," Ayame whispered to the guys.

"Yeah, that's true. Let us know if you need our help," Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Ayame turned around and ran after her friends. "Wait up, you guys!"

**Alrighty then! There's Chapter 5 for you! Remember the deal - you review, I update. Here's a quick preview of the next chapter:**

**-- Ayame pulled out her room key, unlocked the door, and opened it. Suddenly, she whispered, "I knew it!"**

**"What is it?" Everyone asked as they went through the door. Then, they saw what . . . --**


	6. The Night Before Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I just finished revising this chapter and making some changes. I hope you like it. By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

**maire 53**

**XJosephineX**

**Daisy19971**

**Diamond369**

**And now, heeeeeeeeeeere's Chapter 6!**

**The Night Before Class**

"Sango, is Kagome sensitive?" Ayame asked as she and Sango walked away from Room 925 after dropping off Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned, tucking a loose strand of straight brown hair behind her ear.

"Like, does she have sensitive feelings?" Ayame clarified the question.

"Yeah, she does, but she's really cool when she's in a good mood." Curious, she asked Ayame, "Do you think Inuyasha likes Kagome? Like like?"

Ayame put her finger on her cheek and looked up at the ceiling. "From what happened before dinner, yeah, I think so." The discussing teens entered the elevator and pushed the number one.

"Yeah, this morning, during the assembly, he kept staring at Kagome," Sango whispered to Ayame.

Ayame gasped. "Get out!"

"I'm not kidding," Sango said. "And she even told me that she thought that he was cute." Ayame gasped again.

The two girls went to the library and checked out five books for World History, Math, Japanese Language, Science, and Language Arts. They lugged their books over the elevators and went up to floor eight to the sophomore lockers. They found their lockers and loaded their books into it.

"Oh, no! We're not locker buddies!" Sango said.

"Well, at least we're only like six lockers away from each other. And Inuyasha is across from us," Ayame pointed out. Sango turned around.

Hearing his name, the long-haired boy looked up. "Oh, hey, guys," Inuyasha said, slamming his locker shut. He walked over to the girls.

"Hey!" the girls chanted.

"Where are Kouga and Miroku?" Sango asked, slamming her own locker shut noisily.

"They're on the other side of the floor. That's where their lockers are at," Inuyasha informed her, nodding his head towards the area.

"Ooo, poor them. They're right next to the bathrooms," Ayame sighed.

"Hey, guys," Miroku yelled as he and Kouga jogged toward their friends.

"Hey!" Sango, Inuyasha, and Ayame greeted back.

"Is Kagome in the room?" Kouga asked, stopping about three feet away from Ayame.

"Yeah, she's probably asleep by now," Ayame said. "Let's go back to the room and get some sleep. We have class tomorrow." The friends nodded and went back to the room. Ayame pulled out her room key, unlocked the door, and opened it. Suddenly, she whispered, "I knew it!"

"What is it?" Everyone asked as they went through the door. Then, they saw what.

On the couch was a sleeping Kagome. She still had her dress and shoes on. Her knees were slightly bent and her hands were almost in fists. One hand was over her heart. The other hand was near her face. Kagome's lips were slightly parted and her hair scattered around her head, framing her face. Kirara was sitting on the armrest closest to Kagome's head, watching her. When Kirara saw Sango, she meowed quietly and ran to Sango's feet.

"I can't believe that she already fell asleep," Sango said, picking up Kirara.

Ayame closed the door and locked it. She turned on the lights and walked over to Sango with her palm out. "Pay up, Sango. I told you that she was asleep." The boys sweatdropped as Sango handed Ayame a can of orange soda.

"You guys made a bet on Kagome sleeping or not?" Inuyasha slowly asked, fighting back a laugh.

"Duh. Sango, Kagome, and I always make bets on the dumbest things," Ayame said while opening the can of fizzing orange soda.

"Shall we wake Kagome up?" Miroku changed the subject, not wanting to hear any more of these ridiculous bets.

Sango quietly walked up to Kagome and shook her friend on the shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome moaned and rolled over in her sleep, turning away from Sango.

"Kagome, wake up!" Sango spoke a little louder.

Kagome rolled over again and hummed a little.

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off. Kagome, wake up!" Sango yelled, violently shaking Kagome.

Kagome frowned in her sleep, grabbed a couch pillow, and held it up to Sango's face. "Talk to Barney," she moaned in her sleep.

"T-talk to _Barney_?" Sango stuttered, looking like she was about to punch Kagome in the head.

Ayame laughed and kneeled near the couch by Sango. "Bet'cha that I can wake her up without using anything."

"You're on!"

Ayame cleared her throat and calmly said, "Good job, Kagome. You helped me win a bet and I got an orange soda."

Kagome instantly sat up and opened her eyes. "You made a bet on me?" she yelled at her friends.

"Pay up. I woke her up," Ayame said, holding out her hand. Sango sighed and reluctantly gave her a bag of Corn Nuts.

Kagome watched all of this with horror written all over her face. Miroku and Inuyasha snickered. Kagome angrily stood up and walked over to the guys. "And you guys just let them make bets?" Kagome poked Inuyasha and Miroku in the chests.

"We didn't even know that they were making bets on you until now," Inuyasha said, getting kind of scared. He rubbed the spot that Kagome jabbed her finger at.

"Look, Kagome, we're sorry! We didn't think that you'd be mad at us! In fact, here you go!" Ayame said, handing Kagome the Corn Nuts. "You can have my Corn Nuts! Just don't hurt us!" She and Sango hugged one another for safety. All of the guys cowered behind the couch, knowing that girls were quite deadly when they were angry. Kirara was perched on the couch, looking so innocent. She knew Kagome wouldn't hurt a cute little cat like her.

Kagome walked over to Kirara, smiled, and said, "Pay up, Kirara. I made them scared of me." Kirara meowed and grabbed a Snickers candy bar from behind the couch pillows. She put it down in front of Kagome, who took it.

Kagome smiled at her roommates' confused faces, held up the candy, and said, "Thanks for helping me win the bet, guys! 'Night!" She ran to the girls' bedroom and shut the door.

"What?" Everyone yelled out loud.

"I can't believe that you made a bet with my cat, Kagome!" Sango yelled at her friend.

"Um, let's just put all this behind us," Kouga suggested. Everyone nodded.

The guys began walking back to their bedroom. " 'Night!"

" 'Night!" the girls said back. Everyone fell asleep, thinking about how good and completely unexpected Kagome's bet was.

**Well, there ya go! My update for the day! I'll try to update every day, but it might be a bit harder when school starts. Please keep reviewing, and I'll update asap.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

**-- Ayame pulled out a blue T-shirt with a silver wolf on it, blue jeans, and blue flip flops and started singing the song 'I'm Blue'. Most likely because of her blue outfit.**

**Sango pulled out a pink quarter-sleeved blouse, pink knee-length skirt, and pink flip flops. She would've sang 'I'm Pink' if there was such a song that existed. She shrugged it off. Maybe she'll write the lyrics one day . . . --**


	7. Homeroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Hey again! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Daisy19971**

**Lululuvsanime13**

**maire 53**

**Nay-nay-chan 01**

**KagomeXInuyasha4eve**

**TheDarkDancer**

**Okay, before you read this chapter, I'd like to ask you guys to read my other stories, please! I'd really appreciate it! Well, here's Chapter 7!**

**Homeroom**

The next morning, Kagome's alarm clock rang at 6:50 a.m. All the girls jolted awake at the sound of Kagome's freakishly loud alarm clock. Kagome pushed the "off" button and stretched.

"I could've sworn that I heard someone fall on the other side of the wall," Ayame said, looking over at the wall that seperated the guys' room from the girls' room.

"They'll be okay," Kagome reassured, waving a hand carelessly. She rummaged through the closet and pulled out a stretchy red blouse, blue jeans, and red ballet flats. Kagome was the type of girl who wore no makeup and isn't high-maintenance. Just a dab of lip gloss and a jeans-and-a-T-shirt outfit and she was ready to go. Currently, she hurriedly raced into the bathroom to change.

Ayame and Sango exchanged bored and tired looks. Seconds later, Kagome came out all dressed up with her blouse stretched down over her hips. She went to the dresser and began brushing her hair. It was still straight from last night and Kagome didn't have enough time to restraighten it.

"You seem to be rushing this morning," Sango remarked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed to sit up.

"Well, I have to pick up my books, find my locker, and find our homeroom before 8:00 a.m," Kagome explained.

Ayame pulled out a blue T-shirt with a silver wolf on it, blue jeans, and blue flip flops and started singing the song 'I'm Blue'. Most likely because of her blue outfit.

Sango pulled out a pink quarter-sleeved blouse, pink knee-length skirt, and pink flip flops. She would've sang 'I'm Pink' if there was such a song that existed. She shrugged it off. Maybe she'll write the lyrics one day. "Okay. We'll see you in homeroom then. Save us some seats!"

"Okay!" Kagome fixed her hair one last time, slung her black Jansport backpack over her shoulder, and raced out of the room to the library. As soon as she checked out her five books, she ran to the elevator. It took about fifteen minutes to check the books out because the librarian was a complete idiot and fell asleep on the desk. Kagome didn't want to be rude and wake the librarian up, but she accidentally dropped her science book and that woke up the librarian. Kagome pushed the number eight on the elevator wall and tapped her foot impatiently as the heavy, metal doors slowly slid shut and the elevator slowly went up seven floors. During the trip up, she was thinking about what happened last night at dinner.

_My heart is still pounding from last night. When Kikyo tripped me, I thought that I was gonna be the school klutz and hit the floor, but then . . . Inuyasha caught me. He held me there in his arms. It was the happiest five seconds of my life._ She blushed cherry red and laughed softly at herself. The elevator doors opened to about 150 sophomores standing, chatting with their friends and slamming lockers shut. Kagome, being a shy girl around so many strangers, quietly made her way through the crowded hallway to her locker. Kagome found it and loaded her books, notebooks, and pencil box into it.

As she walked around the floor, trying to search for her homeroom, she was still thinking about last night. _Even though Inuyasha was about ten feet away, he still ran over and caught me. The way he held me in his arms and asked me if I was okay was so. . ._ Kagome drifted off to a daydream, but then she quickly came back down to Earth and shook her head. _C'mon Kagome! You're in school now. This is no time to be thinking about boys catching you!_

She stopped thinking about last night and finally found her homeroom. Kagome entered the classroom and saw that the teacher hadn't arrived yet, and it was eight minutes before class started. The classroom was half full, too. Kagome sighed. _Wow, this school has a sucky staff,_ she thought, shaking her head. The class was chatting among themselves as two more students walked in. Kagome looked around the classroom, searching for a familiar face until she found one sitting in the middle row by the wall. It was Inuyasha. He was alone, throwing his pencil in the air and catching it.

Kagome smiled. _Well, obviously he won't be my boyfriend today, so I'll just be friends with him. He's the first guy friend I'll ever have, so this will be a bit hard. Oh, well, I might as well get to know him better._ Kagome took a deep breath, walked over to Inuyasha, and sat down in the seat in front of him. "Hey!" she greeted with enthusiasm. A bit too much in Kagome's point of view, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha stopped throwing his pencil up and looked in front of him. "Hey," Inuyasha responded. "You're in this homeroom?" he asked, resuming to tossing the inanimate object in the air.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless I'm in the wrong classroom. I've never been in a boarding school before," Kagome said, folding her arms over Inuyasha's desk so that she wouldn't turn away from him. She was trying to get into a conversation with him.

"You're new here?" Inuyasha stopped throwing the writing utensil up. He already knew that she was new from the assembly yesterday. He just wanted to get to know her a bit more.

"Yeah, Sango and I were always in public school. Even though there were school uniforms, I still liked that school. Sango and I were like the popular girls around the whole school. When we told everyone that we were going to a boarding school at the end of the freshman year, everyone got all sad. I miss everything: my friends, my school crush . . ." Kagome stopped there. She did NOT want to tell Inuyasha about her old school crush, Hojo. She already had a new crush here in boarding school.

"Why go to a boarding school all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked, trying to put aside the fact that Kagome may still have feelings for that guy.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounded cool, well, to Sango. And the school was way too crowded, so Sango decided that we should go to a boarding school and our parents were like 'Okay, whatever' so yeah. That's pretty much it." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked a little surprised, but not that much. "So, you've been in boarding school for how long?" Kagome asked.

"Since sixth grade, I think." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. They looked away from each other and at the floor.

"So, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked and looked back at Inuyasha.

"I don't know. He fell off his bed this morning 'cause he heard a loud noise," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Woops." Kagome blushed, and looked down at the floor.

"What?"

"Well, I think my alarm clock made him fall off his bed. It's really loud . . . Did you wake up because of it, too?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on waking up at 6:50, but oh well." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sorry," Kagome said, blushing even more.

"Hey, guys!" Miroku said as he sat next to Inuyasha.

"What's up?" Inuyasha said.

"My head still hurts." Miroku rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that." Kagome blushed again. When will it go away?

"What are you talking about?" Miroku looked puzzled.

"That loud noise that you heard this morning - yeah, that was my alarm clock. Again, sorry."

"Are we late?" Sango panted as she and Ayame ran into the classroom.

"No, you're five minutes early," Inuyasha said.

"Good. Sango couldn't decide whether putting her hair up or down." Ayame rolled her eyes. She sat down in the seat in front of Kagome.

"At least you came up with something," Miroku said, looking at Sango's hair. Sango's hair was about down to her hips in length. She had decided to tie it in her favorite hairstyle - tied around her waist with a white ribbon.

"Isn't Kouga in this homeroom?" Kagome asked.

"No. He has the science teacher," Inuyasha replied.

"Sucks for him," Miroku added.

"Good morning class!" Tsubaki greeted as she walked into the room. She was a 41 year old woman with long nearly-white hair, and wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and high heels.

"Good morning," the class responded.

"Okay, for today, we're just going to get to know each other. I want each of you to talk to someone you don't know or that you've just met," Tsubaki said.

Finally, after about thirty minutes after the first bell rang, Tsubaki excused the class. The whole class stood up and walked out of the classroom.

_Is Inuyasha following me?_ Kagome thought. She was walking back to her locker to get her World History textbook, and it seemed that Inuyasha was following her to her locker. Kagome opened her locker and retrieved her book. Next to her, Inuyasha opened his locker and also pulled out a World History textbook.

"Your locker's right next to mine and you have World History next?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Inuyasha shrugged, wondering why Kagome was so surprised about it.

"Can I see your schedule?" Kagome held out her hand.

"Uh, sure. Here you go." He handed it to her. Kagome scanned through it. Both of them were hoping that they were in the same classes.

"Our schedules are almost the same except you have band for ninth period and language arts for fifth period. Wait, how can you have another PE for tenth period?" Kagome asked while she handed his schedule back.

"Well, tenth period is an elective for all sophomores, and the PE teacher said that PE can be an elective. So Miroku and I signed up for that class," Inuyasha explained, pocketing the paper. "It's also some kind of preparation if you want to be in the basketball team."

Kagome smiled up at him. "I haven't played basketball in a while. Can I play you after school?" She folded her hands together and got closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed a little. "Uh, sure. I'll wait for you by the gym."

"Okay, let's get to class before we're late!" Kagome shut both of their lockers, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and ran off to their next class.

**R&R! Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

**Kagome was the only one with her hand still raised. **

**_Oh, crap_ . . .** **Kagome thought as her classmates and Tsubaki looked at her.**


	8. Uh, I Don't Know

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking . . . **_**Sucky title**_**. Sorry about that. I'm not very good with titles. Alrighty then, to the thank you's. Here are the cool people who had reviewed the last chapter:**

**hitokiribattousai - It's not that I hate Kikyou, it's just that she seems to play the role of the bad guy pretty good.**

**Daisy19971 - I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Charity Cullen - I'm glad you like it! :) **

**Diamond369 - Here's the next chapter for ya.**

**KagomeXInuyasha4eve - I hope you will like this chapter, too!**

**Julie Rocks Hard - Thanks, and I'm glad that you did review!**

**Iabella48 - Here's the update you wanted! Enjoy! :D**

**love'em - I'm glad you think that all they're all pretty good. I personally like Summer Sweetheart.**

**XXKAGOMEFAN561XX - No need to wait any longer, chapter 8 is here!**

**TheDarkDancer - Cliffhangers are so fun and mysterious, that's what makes any story good. **

**Alright, hopefully I got everyone. Woo, that was a lot of typing. Well, probably because I'm a slow typer . . .**

**Anyway! Today was my first day of high school. A little bit of yay and a little bit of boo. That's school. Well, I didn't know a single person, but I'm making some friends. Wish me luck in high school!**

**And now, for being the totally tubular sweet reviewers and readers you are, here's the next chapter. **

**Uh, I Don't Know**

In the classroom, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the two empty seats by Sango, Ayame, and Miroku. The teacher wasn't there yet.

"Where were you guys?" Ayame asked.

"Comparing schedules," Kagome simply answered as she dropped her backpack by her desk.

"Are you in all of our classes?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"No, I have three different classes from Kagome," he said.

"Good dang morning, class!" Kaguya, the history teacher, said as she walked in.

"Good dang morning, Ms. Kaguya," the class mindlessly greeted back.

"Some of you guys may think that I might be a nice teacher, but you are WRONG! With a capital R!" She smiled a sweet smile, showing that she was being sarcastic. "If you answer a question wrong or don't pay attention, I make you do push-ups or sit-ups," she threatened. A kid snickered, catching her attention. "Don't laugh at me, soldier! Drop and give me twenty!"

"But, but-" the kid stuttered.

"Now!" Kaguya said in a deep voice. The whole class laughed as the kid struggled to do one good push-up. "One!" Kaguya counted. The kid put his elbow on the ground and pushed up. Kaguya frowned. "One and a half . . . Never mind! Go sit back down!" The class burst out laughing as the kid sat back down in his seat. The teacher sat down at her desk and said, "Okay, let's see how good you guys are at obeying rules. SANGO!"

Sango nearly fell off her seat. "Yes?" she gasped. The class giggled.

"I want you to sharpen these five pencils while answering a question. Then, put them on the table by the door," Kaguya directed.

"Uh . . . Okay." Sango stood up and walked towards the teacher's desk with a confused look on her face.

Kagome turned around and whispered to Inuyasha, "What is she doing?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango began sharpening the pencils with the electric sharpener. "What is Pangea?" Kaguya yelled over the noise.

"What?" Sango yelled. The teacher repeated the question. "What?" Sango yelled again. Kaguya repeated the question once more. "WHAT?" Sango screamed. The class laughed. Sango finished sharpening the pencils and began walking away with the pencils.

"SANGO!" Kaguya barked.

Sango got so scared that she threw the pencils in the air. "What?" Sango said. The whole class burst out laughing.

"Sango, you may take a seat," Kaguya said. After Sango slipped into her seat, Kaguya decided to explain the purpose. "I bet you guys were wondering 'What the heck was the point of that', weren't you? Well it was to explain two of my rules. Don't sharpen your pencil while I am talking and follow my instructions. Sango did follow my instructions to sharpen the pencils while I said the question, but at the same time she broke my first rule. The other reason that I made Sango do that was because it was very funny." The class laughed at Sango.

"That was messed up, seriously," Sango muttered, folding her arms over her chest. The class snickered again.

"Anyway, now I'm going to hand you a sheet with all of my rules on it. Read it over for homework." She began passing out papers. "As soon as you get one, you're excused."

Kagome and Ayame laughed at Sango the whole way to their lockers.

"That was so funny!" Ayame managed to say between laughs.

"It was funny how Sango threw up those pencils and yelled 'What?'," Kagome laughed even harder.

"Okay, guys, calm down." Sango calmly smiled as she said that.

Kagome went to her locker, opened it, and pulled out her math book. She laughed a little more as she leaned against her locker. Seconds later, she calmed down and reached into her locker to take out a hand mirror. "Oh my god! My face is so pink!" Kagome touched her face.

"Well, duh! It's because you and Ayame laughed at me so much," Sango said as she and Ayame walked over to Kagome. "You guys sounded like drunk ducks."

Kagome walked around and pretended to be drunk. "Quack," she said, pretending to fall. Sango and Ayame laughed at Kagome as they walked inside math class.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Kouga asked. He, Inuyasha, and Miroku were talking to each other until the girls walked in, laughing.

"Oh, hi, Kouga!" Ayame greeted cheerfully as she sat down next to him.

"We're just laughing at Kagome." Sango sat down in front of Miroku.

"Good morning, class!" Tsubaki said once again.

"Good morning," the class mumbled back.

"How many of you hate math? Be honest. I won't get mad," the teacher randomly said. The whole class raised their hands. "Okay, how many of you hate math, yet you still ace math class?" Tsubaki asked. Kagome was the only one with her hand still raised.

_Oh, crap . . . _Kagome thought as her classmates and Tsubaki looked at her.

The teacher walked over to Kagome's desk and asked, "What is twelve times fifty-five?"

Everyone looked at Kagome. "Six-sixty," Kagome said as she rested her chin in her hand. She knew that the teacher was going to keep asking her a bunch of questions.

"Sixteen times fourty-three?"

"Six-sixty-eight."

"What is x when 26x234?"

"Nine."

The whole class watched as the teacher and the new math brainiac said a bunch of mathematical stuff back and forth to each other.

"What's the square root of 289?"

"Seventeen."

Tsubaki had never seen a Japanese girl be able to do math so quickly in her head. "What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Kagome."

"Kagome, are you sure that you're supposed to be in this class? You were recommended by your old school that you should be doing senior math." Tsubaki sat at her desk and began to call someone.

"Ooooooooo!" the class said as if Kagome were in trouble. Then, they talked amongst themselves.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us that you were a math brainiac?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Kagome. How were you able to do all of that math in your head?" Kouga asked.

"What are you talking about? That is total sixth grade math," Kagome argued. "And Sango, you were in the same class as me in public school, remember?"

"Yeah, but I kept failing most of the time. Woo hoo, failing!" Sango cheered, and then got serious. "And that's probably why they didn't recommend me for senior math."

"Maybe the reason that math is so easy for you here is because that this is a boarding school and you were learning in a public school," Ayame hypothesized.

"Maybe they'll make you take the senior math classes," Sango said.

Kagome violently began to shake her head, covered her ears, and chanted, "La la la la la!" She didn't want to learn with a bunch of seniors who would repeatedly stare at her.

Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's hair. Kagome stopped shaking her head and removed her hands from her ears. She glared at him until he pointed at the teacher, who just hung up the phone. A couple of seconds later, Principal Myouga walked into the room.

"Where's this Kagome person that you told me about?" he questioned Tsubaki, who pointed at Kagome. Kagome gulped as the principal walked up to her desk. Myouga pulled out a book with the words Pre-Calculus on it and said, "Kagome, I have looked through your file, and I've found that you have taken junior math as a freshman. Is that true?" Kagome slowly nodded.

"Oh, and I failed that class!" Sango added excitedly. The class snickered.

"Yes, I know that, Sango. You were placed into tenth grade math and you were able to pass that class," the principal replied.

"Right on!" Sango said. The class laughed again.

"Anyway, Kagome hand me your math book," Myouga said. Kagome pulled out her math textbook from her backpack and handed it to the principal. He exchanged it with the Pre-Calculus math textbook. "You'll be studying out of this book and working on assignments during your math period, and I will be giving you tests every Friday."

"Greeeeat . . ." Kagome looked away with the look on her face that said 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you for embarrassing me in front of the whole math class.' Several classmates snickered because they knew what that look meant.

"Have a great day, Kagome," the principal walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, I'll be savin' a little somethin-somethin for you, buddy . . ." Kagome mumbled under her breath when he was out of earshot. The whole class laughed once more._ I swear these people laugh at almost everything, _She thought. Pretty soon, the bell rang and the math teacher excused everyone. Kagome opened her locker, shoved her book into it, and pulled out her Japanese Language book. She looked around and realized that Inuyasha always seemed to disappear right after class since she had asked him if she could play basketball with him after school. _Could it be that Inuyasha is nervous about it?_ Either way, she was pissed at Principal Myouga for embarrassing her in front of the whole class.

Suddenly, Ayame jumped in front of Kagome and held a bag of Corn Nuts up to Kagome's nose. "Corn Nuts!" she chanted.

"Mine!" Sango yelled and tackled Ayame.

Kagome burst out laughing at Ayame with swirly looking eyes, as if unconscious. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of the girls.

He sweatdropped and said, "Okay, before you guys start to play football, let's go to class."

"Okay!" Ayame ran up behind Kagome to protect herself from Sango. The four friends walked over to their next class.

**Poor Ayame . . . Oh, she'll be okay. Never mind her, she's still alive. Okay, remember that little deal we had (The one that I wrote, and the one you didn't sign to): More reviews Faster Update**

**Now, here's the preview:**

**Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then looked up at the ceiling.**

**"Um . . . I don't remember," Kagome slowly said.**

**"I don't remember either. And I have WAY better memory than Kagome," Sango added.**

**"Yup." Kagome nodded until she realized that Sango insulted her. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm way smarter than you!"**


	9. The Meaning Of Names

**Author's Note: Hi, again, people! Sorry for the wait. School's really killing my legs and arms. I'm still sore and it's the weekend. But I really appreciate all of those reviews from you guys.**

**Diamond369 - No need to wait now, chapter nine is here! herioc music**

**Lululuvsanime13 - Yeah, usually Kagome sucks at math in the anime, so I changed that. And I got inspiration for these teachers from my own from middle school.**

**KagomeXInuyasha4eve - For writing a review, here's the next chapter! :D**

**fluffymatekris - I'm so glad you love it! Hopefully, or if possible, you'll love it even more after this update.**

**Daisy19971 - Yup, math can be a subject where you're surprised if you passed or not. But math has always been a breeze for me, so Kagome's kinda like me in this fanfic.**

**Kitkatka101 - Yay, another person who loves this fic! :D**

**obedient - Your review was short and sweet and to the point! lol**

**KARLA - Don't you just hate it when adults make you the center of attention? Ugh, it's horrible... Anyway, glad you love the chappie!**

**i.LOVE.to.READ.duh.XD - I'm glad you like my stories! I'm starting two more, but the ideas come slow.**

**crazyfroggster8 - Thanks for the comment! If you thought that chapter funny, you'll love the chapters about the weekend. Heck, even I laughed at them as I read them over.**

**TheDarkDancer - Wow, we have that in common. I hate math with a passion, yet I ace it. Hmmm...**

**Charity Cullen - Now your review really made me smile like a lunatic. And I will consider that recommendation, but it's kinda hard when you're so obsessed with anime. But my dream is to be an author, so yeah. Probably everyone here at Fanfiction has the same dream. I REALLY appreciate your review. Thank you! :)**

**KPup618 - Here's another chapter, and I'm glad you love this fic.**

**. . . Oh my god, 45 reviews! Wow, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for those wonderful reviews! Well, enough of my rambling about how much I love you guys and your reviews. On with the story!!**

**The Meaning Of Names**

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kikyou sweetly greeted with a smile. She was sitting on a desk at the other side of the classroom with a bunch of her popular friends.

"Uh . . . hey." Inuyasha immediately sat down behind Kagome. He didn't want to talk to Kikyou now that she was acting like a brat.

"Oh great, Kikyou's in this class," Ayame muttered as she sat down in front of Kagome.

"Be careful, Kags," Sango cautioned in a whisper.

"I hate that slut," Kagome grumbled. She doodled a picture of her stabbing Kikyou. Halfway finished with the stick figure drawing, the teacher walked in. She quickly ripped the page out and stuffed it in the bottom of her backpack.

Ms. Kamakiri, the teacher, walked in wearing an orange kimono and said, "Ohayo mina-san."

"Huh?" the class said.

"I said hi everyone in Japanese." Kamakiri set down a binder on her desk.

"Oh."

"Okay, today we're going to translate everyone's names." She clapped her hands together and looked around. "Who wants to go first?"

Kikyou raised her hand. "Yeah, my name is Kikyou."

"Kikyou. Your name means a Chinese bell-flower," Kamakiri translated the name.

One by one, each classmate was handpicked by the teacher to get their names translated. After Kikyou, a shy girl who was usually quiet fought the courage to raise her hand. The girl's name, Kanna, meant Canna Lily, a type of flower. The names of the other roommates' names are as follows: Kouga means steel fang; Ayame means iris; Miroku means; And Sango meant coral. Nearly the whole class had their names translated verbally except Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was very curious about the meaning of her name. She raised her hand shyly. "My name is Kagome."

Kamakiri looked at the raven-haired girl. "Kagome? Hm . . . I've never heard that name before, but I've heard of a game called Kagome Kagome. It's kind of like Ring Around The Rosie. But other than the game, I believe that your name has no meaning. What about you?" She pointed at Inuyasha.

The long-haired boy slouched in his seat wasn't all too interested in the subject. "Inuyasha," he replied.

"Inuyasha?" Kamakiri looked uncomfortable. She shifted from foot to foot, looking like she was trying her best not to laugh. Finally, the young woman looked up at the student. "Do you know what your name means?" He shook his head. Kamakiri sighed before she continued, "Well, it means dog demon." A second of silence passed until the class laughed.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was totally confused and pissed.

"Well, inu means dog. And yasha means forest spirit."

"That is bull-" Inuyasha started and stopped when Kagome elbowed him. The bell rang and class was over. Inuyasha slung his pack over his shoulder and walked with Kagome to their lockers. "I can't believe that my mom named me Dog Demon in Japanese," he muttered. "What the fuck?"

Kagome put her textbook into her locker and said, "I like that name anyway. And isn't it kind of weird that my name has no meaning? That it's just the name of a game?"

Sango abruptly jumped by Kagome. "I'm a plant under the sea. All right! In your eyes!" Sango yelled and pointed at Kagome.

" . . . Okay then." Kagome turned her attention back to slamming the metal door shut. Ayame strode up to her three friends with a confused look.

"What is iris?" Ayame asked. Her friends shrugged. "Damn, what is that?" she muttered as she headed for the direction of Art.

Inuyasha glanced up at the clock in the hallway. He only had two minutes to run to his next class. "Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch." He walked away to Language Arts.

"Bye!" The girls turned and raced to the second floor and went to the sophomore art room. In the art room, there were ten tables with four chairs at each of them. Half of them were filled up. The three girls sat down at an empty table.

"Are you guys good at drawing?" Ayame asked, folding her hands over the tabletop.

"Only when I focus on it and work really hard," Kagome replied, then looked at Sango. "But Sango draws really good."

"No, I don't! All of my drawings are a piece of crap," Sango argued. She had the type of attitude that all artists had; She thought that all of her art was horrible, but her classmates at her old school thought that she was quite talented. "What about you, Ayame?" Sango turned to Ayame across the table.

"I suck, but like Kagome said, I draw good when I focus on it."

"Can I sit here?" Ayame, Kagome, and Sango looked up to see the white-skinned girl with a white dress and matching white sandals from Japanese Language. She had bleach blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," Ayame said, motioning to the empty seat beside her.

"My name is Kanna," the girl introduced herself as she slid into the empty seat. "I think you guys are in my fourth period Japanese language class."

"Oh, yeah, your name means a flower, right?" Sango asked.

"Canna Lily," Kanna corrected.

"Do you know what iris means?" Ayame asked again.

"Good morning, class!" the female teacher, Suijin, said.

"Good morning," the class mumbled.

"Wow, you guys are excited," she sarcastically remarked. "Well, for today, since you have been introducing yourselves in most of your classes so far, I've decided that you guys can have free time. Make new friends, draw a picture, do anything. I don't really care, I have to update my lesson plans." Suijin sat down at her desk and began to work on her updates. The class began to chat and move around.

"So, Kanna, who are your roomies?" Sango asked.

"These two girls named Serina and Suzuna. I believe they're sisters or something." Kanna nodded and looked away.

"What room are you guys in?" Ayame questioned.

"Nine-thirty-seven. Are you all roomies?"

"Yump!" Sango answered.

"I'm new to this school. How about you guys? Are you guys new?" Kanna asked.

"Forshizzal!" Kagome said.

"You are so old school!" Ayame laughed out.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome put up her three middle fingers on her right hand. "Yo!" All of the girls burst out laughing.

"Wow, you guys have interesting, yet random, conversations," Kanna remarked.

Ayame decided to start another random conversation "How did you two meet?" Ayame asked her two female roommates.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Um . . . I don't remember," Kagome slowly said.

"I don't remember either. And I have WAY better memory than Kagome," Sango added.

"Yup." Kagome nodded until she realized that Sango insulted her. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm way smarter than you!"

"Oh yeah? What's her name?" Sango pointed to Kanna.

"Kanna. Duh." Kagome snapped her fingers. "In your eyes!"

Kanna laughed, then whispered to Ayame, "Do they always act like this?"

"I just met them yesterday, and they always act like idiots," Ayame whispered back.

"Wait, hold on. I just remembered something!" Kagome reached into her backpack.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"I have a box of waffles in my backpack." Kagome smiled and showed her friends the cardboard box. Sango slapped her forehead and Kanna giggled.

"What in God's green Earth is a box of Eggos doing in your backpack?" Ayame mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I don't really know." The black-haired girl shrugged.

"Oh, and I'm the dumb one?" Sango teased.

Suddenly, a flashback rolled through Kagome's mind. "Wait, now I remember how Sango and I met," she said. "Sango's mom and my mom were best friends, so they introduced Sango and me to each other when we were like two years old. And even though Sango threw pudding at me and I put a pickle down her diaper one time, we still became better friends!"

Sango began to remember as well. "Oh, yeah, now I remember! That was the last pickle in the pickle jar and my dad got all sad when he changed my diaper and found it," Sango said. All of the girls laughed as quietly as they could at the memory until the bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Kanna said as they parted in the hallway." I'll see you later. Bye!" Kanna walked down the hall to another art room.

"Bye!" The girls said said in unision and went to the elevators. They went to the first floor and walked into the cafeteria.

**Okay, that was all I could manage for one night. Hm, have you noticed that I've used like 5 chapters for only one day? Huh. Oh well, that's life. Keep those reviews coming! I'm gonna TRY to update tomorrow, okay? Preview Time!**

**- "Is Ayame okay?" Sango asked, pretending that she never witnessed the physical contact between the teens.**


	10. A Dumb Question

**Author's Note: Okay, because of the title, I have a dumb question for you guys. Do you ever hum your background music when you do something? Like if you're climbing stairs, you hum Mission Impossible or something? You don't have to answer, I just do that all the time. Anyway, Review Reply . . . What starts with an R? Recycle . . . Reunion . . . Oh whatever!**

**italian4e - I'm glad you like it! This chapter will probably make you laugh. But that's my opinion since I laughed at it.**

**Lululuvsanime13 - Yeah, Kanna will be the type of girl who's shy and quiet in class, but talkative around friends. You'll probably find loads of random things in this story. And **_**WHY **_**is the word waffles funny?? Who knows, cuz I don't!**

**Inuyasha fan2789 - I'll read your story! I'm a sucker for Inuyasha fanfics, especially if it's an Inu/Kag pairing! One of these chapters, Kikyou will probably get run over . . . No, I'm not that mean, but who knows?**

**TheDarkDancer - Kool-aid powder, huh? Now THAT'S ONE AWESOME SCHOOL! Lol, sorry about that. That idea with Kagome having a box of waffles in her backpack just came to my head while I was staring at the freezer door. Now that I think about it, I have a strange way of getting inspiration.**

**Daisy19971 - Everyone loves randomness, and I like waffles. Like I said, a lot of random things will just pop up in the chapters so you don't sit there at the computer, staring at the computer screen like a zombie.**

**crazyfroggster8 - Yup, Inuyasha's in his human form. Everyone is pure human. It just makes it easier for me.**

**Diamond369 - The 2 teens I wrote in the preview will most likely come up when the gang meets a new character.**

**KPup618 - Waffles is such a funny word. So is nachos. Wow, I love that word so much. The most random thing for you to say during a conversation is a food item.**

**i.LOVE.to.READ. duh.XD - Nobody likes math, yet some pass it no problem. And Malaysia? I am NOT good at geography or different languages, so I basically don't know anything. :D**

**Wow, I talk, or write a lot. And I'm furious because my damn locker won't ever open! So, I had to walk around with a binder from Spanish, and a Geometry textbook for like 3 hours! And it finally opened AFTER school! Okay, enough of my infuriated rambling. MOVING ON!!**

**A Dumb Question**

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango got their lunches and stood in the middle of the cafeteria. "Where do we sit?" Sango wondered aloud while looking around. The girls looked around until they heard a familar voice.

"Hey, Sango, Kagome, Ayame." Miroku walked up to the girls and pointed across the cafeteria to a table near the exit. "The guys and I are sitting over there. We were waiting for you."

"Oh, thanks!" Sango said as she and the girls followed Miroku to their six-chaired circular table and sat down.

"Thanks for saving us seats," Ayame said, dipping a french fry into some ketchup before popping it in her mouth.

"We were wondering where the heck you were," Kouga said. Everyone began eating their hamburgers and fries. Kagome was the only one at the table with water to drink while everyone else had a soda.

"Hey, Kagome, don't you ever drink soda?" Miroku asked.

"No, I don't like soda." Kagome shook her head.

"What?" Ayame slammed a fist on the table and held up one finger. "The number one rule of being a teenager is to drink soda. What's the matter with you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like it."

"Would you guys rather ride a unicorn or a dragon?" Sango randomly questioned, staring off into space.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was a dumb question to ask, Sango," Ayame commented.

"Huh?" Sango looked around. "Oh, no, I didn't mean to say it out loud. I was reading off of that kid's magazine over there." She nodded her head towards a chubby boy holding a magazine of comics with some advertisements and polls dotting the pages.

"It's still a dumb question," Kouga said after a moment of silence.

Ayame nearly spat out her soda, as she chuckled without opening her mouth. Kagome, who was using a straw to drink from her water bottle, giggled through the straw, blowing some bubbles into her drink. The girls' actions made Inuyasha and Kouga laugh, which made Miroku scoff. Sango laughed at Ayame, who was still struggling to keep the liquid in her mouth while laughing.

"Ow, I have a stomach cramp!" Kagome laughed out. This made everyone laugh out loud once again. Pretty soon, everyone calmed down and continued eating lunch.

After she finished eating, Ayame opened another soda. She was about to drink it when Kikyou suddenly walked up and spilled her soda all over Ayame's clothes. Ayame gasped and Kikyou cackled.

As Kikyou walked past Inuyasha, she tugged a strand of his hair and seductively purred, "Hey, Inuyasha. Lookin' good." Then she walked away. Inuyasha shivered at the fact that the popular mean girl with VERY cold fingers had a crush on him.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly as she got up from her seat and put her hands on Ayame's shoulders.

"Oh, no! I can't be seen with soda all over me!" Ayame whispered. She crossed her arms over her chest to try to hide the stains, but it didn't work.

"C'mon, let's go back to the room and you can change." Inuyasha stood up and took Ayame's arm. He and Kagome stood in front of Ayame so no one saw her wet, brown clothes. When they got to the room, Ayame turned to her friends and thanked them. Then, she went inside the room. Kagome and Inuyasha began to walk back to the cafeteria and Kagome was furious.

"Damn that Kikyou!" Kagome yelled.

"Calm down, Kagome. There's loads of people that you have to watch out for. Like nerds, popular people, perverts-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome backing away from him. "What?"

"Aren't you a popular person?" Kagome asked, still keeping her distance.

"No, popular people just like me."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I'd have to leave all of my friends and they'll make me be a playboy."

"A playboy?"

"Yeah, a playboy is a guy who dates a lot of girls."

"In other words, a pervert?"

"Yup."

"Are you one?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha played along. "Yeah, I'm gonna grope you to death."

"If you can catch me!" Kagome began running down the hall to the elevator. She went down to the first floor and continued running towards the lunchroom. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped up in front of her and grabbed her (**into kind of a hug if you were watching them**).

"Got'cha," Inuyasha said.

"Darn it!" Kagome snapped her fingers. Inuyasha let her go and they walked into the cafeteria.

An ungroomed boy unexpectedly came up to the two friends. The guy had long tangled, greasy black hair, narrow reddish eyes, and gothic-style clothes. He went up to Kagome and took hold of her hands. Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger. "Hi, my name's Naraku. And who might you be?" he asked.

"U-um . . . Kagome," she stuttered. She was a little nervous and creeped out by this kid who was suddenly holding her hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Kagome," he said.

Kagome felt a little bit of pressure behind her. She looked down and nearly screamed. Naraku was groping her! (**By the way, I made Naraku a pervert. lol**) She yelped, pulled her hands free, and ran to the best protection that she had. Inuyasha. Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha and put her hands on his chest. She was now scared of this perverted dude who called himself Naraku. Kagome felt Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her, as if protecting her.

"Naraku, get away from Kagome. If you touch her one more time, I'll kick your ass," Inuyasha threatened. Naraku ran off to his table on the other side of the cafeteria. Inuyasha looked down and was surprised that Kagome would go to him for protection. Kagome had her face buried into his shirt, scared to death of the lech.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked timidly. Her voice was muffled through his shirt.

"Yeah, he's gone." Inuyasha laid a hand on the back of Kagome's head.

Thirty seconds later, Kagome said, "Um . . . Inuyasha? You can let go of me now."

Inuyasha blushed and released her. "Oh, sorry."

"Let me guess, he's the school pervert?" Kagome asked and looked across the lunchroom to where Naraku was sitting.

"Yeah, you have to watch out for that sneaky bastard," Inuyasha said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's go." The two friends walked over to their table and sat down. The others saw what happened between the pervert and their amigos. (**Yay, amigos! Um, sorry, off topic . . . um, carry on!**)

"Is Ayame okay?" Sango asked, pretending that she never witnessed the physical contact between the teens.

"Yeah, she's getting dressed in the room right now," Kagome said while sitting down.

"Okay, good. That damn Kikyou is being a real pain in the butt," Sango said._ I have to tell Ayame about the Inuyasha-Kagome huggie. Then, I'll ask Kagome about it and make her get SO embarrassed,_ she thought, her evil mind starting to operate in her head.

Everyone had finished eating lunch, and they decided to wait for Ayame. Ayame finally walked into the cafeteria wearing a white tank top, blue jean shorts, and white flip flops and had her hair up in two pigtails.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys," Ayame said.

"No problem, we're your friends. The three amigos," Kagome said as the females walked to science class with the boys following behind.

"The three musketeers," Ayame agreed.

"Yeah, the three blind mice!" Sango chanted in. Her friends stared at her. "Well, that's not really fair. You guys took all of the good ones."


	11. A Baby and Short Shorts

**Author's Note: Yay for Labor Day! I have an extra day off from school. Oh, and thank you for your reviews!**

**fluffymatekris - Haha, I thought it'd be hilarious to make Naraku a perv. It kinda suits him, doesn't it?**

**Lululuvsanime13 - Yup, Naraku is quite a disgusting pervert. Why is waffles such a funny word . . . The world may never know . . . Well, you might see me mention a bunch of random food items, especially Corn Nuts and orange soda.**

**Inuyasha fan2789 - Don't worry, Miroku's time will come eventually lol. Yeah . . . Rhyming is so fun, and I finally got this chapter up oh, poo, I didn't rhyme! :( **

**brokenchaos - Lockers suck . . . And Naraku might make random entrances into the story, and he's quite important. You'll find out a few chapters later.**

**crazyfroggster8 - I always try to put at least one funny thing in every chappie, and I'm glad you laughed at many parts!**

**italian4e - Out of the whole chappie, I loved that part and the stupid question Sango asked. Too bad Kagome had to ask Inuyasha to let go. And I'm realy happy that you like this fic so far!**

**i.LOVE.to.READ. duh.XD - I got the 3 blind mice from That's So Raven, and I love that show!**

**Diamond369 - Sango does have a creative mind if I do say so myself lol.**

**Daisy19971 - Yay, 3 blind mice! That part always makes me laugh, and Sango's always funny! It suits her.**

**XxLoveSickHanyouxX - I agree with you 100, I can't leave anybody hangin' without a speedy update! Some people like this story, and I hate leaving good stories not updated.**

**KPup618 - LOL, you jump around when no one's looking! That's funny! Oh, and I will continue this story, I like it too much to leave it in my desk drawer.**

**Charity Cullen - I think PE lockers are kinda easy, and now I've gotten used to the normal ones. It's just the fact that I look stupid having a hard time with the lock and people watching me that makes me nervous and not be able to open it. Gosh, I hate it when people stare at you! You can give me your email address if you want 'cause I started writing a non-anime story a while ago, but I left it to write fanfiction. Thanks for the advice again!**

**TheDarkDancer - I'd say dragon to Sango's question too. And all three of those parts are SO funny! They even made me laugh!**

**Wow, I'm tired. You guys are so awesome!**

**Oh, and the weird thing is I made three new guy friends. I never had guy friends, they were all girls. It was weird because they all just sat at my lunch table with two of my new gal friends and talked to only me. And I'M FREAKING OUT! I can't get them out of my mind! They're not cute and I don't like them! Why am I so stressed?! (Wow, I need a psychiatrist . . .)**

**Um, sorry for writing that out, I just need to get it out of my system. Anyhow, if something is written, it will be in these things **_**Note**_**. I made this chapter super long for the Labor Day weekend. Well it's the longest chapter that I've made before. I hope you guys enjoy it. And on with the super long chapter!**

**A Baby and Short Shorts**

Soon, the friends got to the sophomore science labs. For some reason, the whole class stood outside of the classroom in a line. The roommates all got into the line when the teacher, Ms. Yura, started stating simple directions.

"When you go inside, I want you to sit in your assigned seat at your table with your partner, which I will assign you as well." Yura began to read off of a seating chart. "Ayame and Kagome will sit at table one. Inuyasha and Kanna will sit at table two. Sango and Shunran will sit at table three. Karan and Miroku will sit at table four. Kikyou and Hari will sit at table five. Kouga and Naraku will sit at table six. Ruri and Suikotsu will sit at table seven . . ." The list continued on until all fourteen tables were read out loud. The class took their seats while Yura rummaged through a pile of papers on her desk.

"Hey, Kanna!" Ayame greeted. She and Kagome turned around in their seats to face Inuyasha and Kanna.

"Oh, hi!" Kanna just barely realized that her new friends were in her class.

"You guys know each other?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, she's from Art," Ayame replied.

"Yeah, I REALLY hope we don't do any CPR at all this year. The last thing I want is to do mouth to mouth with someone," Kanna muttered.

"We'll probably do that in senior year," Kagome sighed.

"Hopefully not," Ayame said.

"Okay, class. I'm going to go over the classroom rules and procedures. Then, you'll work on a class project. Rule number one . . ." Yura began the boring lecture.

Kagome laid her head in her hands until a note fell in front of her. When the teacher wasn't looking, she quietly unfolded it under the table and read it: _Hey you look bored_ Kagome looked back and knew it was Inuyasha who wrote it.

_Ya u 2_ She wrote back. (**Here's what was written on the note.**)

_Well I just hate it wen teachers r talkin 2 much_

_  
Ya me 2. So wat do u want 2 talk about?_

_  
Uh, i don't no. Wat do we hav next?_

_  
I think we hav PE_

_  
U redy 2 get schooled in b-ball after skool?_

_  
No I'm redy 2 kick your butt_

_  
Ya right, you'll never win_

_  
whatever. Hey don't u hav a cell fone?_

_  
Ya why?_

_  
2moro i want 2 text instead of write. What's your number?_

_  
320-5209. What's yours?_

_  
440-9492_

"Okay, class, now I have an assignment for you," Yura said. "Pair up with someone of the opposite gender and stand arm in arm with them." The class stood up and scrambled around. Kagome paired up with Inuyasha, Sango paired up with Miroku, and Ayame paired up with Kouga. They wanted to keep whatever the assignment was simple since they already knew each other.

"What are we gonna do? Square dance?" Ayame wondered out loud.

"Wow, that's a reasonable thought," Sango said with sarcasm.

"Yes, Ayame. We are going to square dance in science class," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"That's a pretty stupid thought," Kagome added.

"Hey, I was just wondering!" Ayame protested.

"Sure you were." Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome blushed at the fact that she was arm in arm with Inuyasha AND that she had given him her number. _What's next? I'm gonna give him my Myspace and e-mail address?_

"Alright, your assignment is the same one that you do every quarter-" The teacher was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. The class groaned now that they knew what the assignment was. "Shut up!" Yura yelled at the crying noises as she kicked the box. Half of the class snickered. "Get in line to get your baby." The class slowly lined up behind the box of crying plastic dolls.

As soon as Kagome received her so-called baby, it was screaming SO loud. She cradled it in her arms and started rocking it. Sango laughed at Kagome until she got her own baby. It was crying just as loud, and Sango accidentally dropped it. Luckily, Miroku caught it before the baby hit the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at Sango's clumsiness.

"Smooth, Sango," Ayame teased as she cradled her own baby in her arms.

"How come your baby is so quiet?" Kagome asked as she sat on a table and rocked her baby.

"Dunno. Maybe because you guys are bad parents," Kouga joked.

"Class, you might already know what to do since you do this every two months, but I'm gonna explain it again for the new students. You have to take care of this doll like it's a real baby. Feed it, change its diaper, put it to sleep. I will know if you don't take care of it by the microchip installed into the baby. We have five minutes of class left. Any questions? Yes, Naraku?" The teacher pointed to Naraku, who had his hand raised.

"Do these babies need to be breastfed?" he asked, looking over at his partner, Kikyou, who was rocking the baby too hard.

"EWWWWW!!" all of the girls squealed at the rude, perverted question. The guys and teacher sweatdropped.

"No, Naraku. Just feed the baby with a bottle. You can come get one from me after class. Any other questions?" Yura asked. Sango raised her hand. "Yes, Sango?"

"How are we going take care of the babies during class?" Sango asked.

"Excellent question. For your sake, I will turn off the microchips in your babies during class. Right after the dismissal bell rings, I will turn your babies on. This project will end next week. Class is dismissed," Yura said. She walked over to her computer and clicked the mouse. All of the babies immediatly stopped crying.

Sango ran up to the box with a couple of babies inside and pulled out three bottles. She gave one to Ayame and one to Kagome.

"Thanks," her friends said. The three boys walked over to their lockers and put their backpacks inside. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango carefully placed their babies inside their backpacks and into their lockers. Then, the six roommates walked over to the first floor to the gym.

When the roommates got to the gym, there were crowds of kids gathered around tables, getting their PE uniforms.

"Hey, we'll meet you girls by the weights outside," Miroku said.

"Okay." The girls nodded and went inside the locker room to change. They picked a locker and shoved their original clothes inside. Then, they pulled on their uniforms.

"Are you sure these aren't too small?" Ayame asked her friends. The uniform was a white T-shirt with the word 'Silverlake' on it and light blue shorts that ended at their wrists.

"I guess so. All of the other girls are wearing the same thing. Regular white shirt and short shorts," Kagome said while brushing her hair in the wide full length mirror.

"Whoever made these uniforms must have been a perverted dude," Sango mumbled while brushing her hair as well.

"Yup," her friends agreed. The girls adjusted their clothes once more and went outside into the sunshine, where class was going to be. A man and a woman stood outside with clipboards along with a bunch of guys. Apparently, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were some of the first girls outside. They could tell because some guys started whistling at them and howling like wolves. The girls blushed madly and looked for their guy friends, but they were nowhere in sight.

"What do we do?" Ayame whispered.

"I don't know. Just keep looking for the guys," Sango said, obviously fighting the urge to run back into the girls' locker room.

"Hey, are you single?" a couple of guys asked as the girls went to the weights and continued looking around.

"Can I have your number?" another guy asked. The girls blushed and turned away from the boys. More whistling and howls came from the crowd.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything?" Kagome whispered. Ayame and Sango shrugged. More girls came out of the locker room, but for some reason, the guys wouldn't look away from Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. They probably didn't notice the newcomers.

"I can't stand this embarrassment. I'm gonna stand right here," Sango stubbornly hissed. She stood as still as a statue by the treadmill.

"Me, too. Kagome, you go look for the guys." Ayame stood next to Sango and blushed.

"Fine!" Kagome turned on her heel to face a crowd of staring guys._ Oh crap. They're all staring right at me,_ she thought. She took a deep breath and walked through the crowd of boys. The guys whistled and yelled many stupid, annoying comments. Kagome couldn't take it and raced out of the crowd. Then she called out for her guy friend, "Inuyasha!" The guys stood there and looked around.

"Who the hell is Inuyasha?" a couple of boys wondered aloud.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha emerged from the crowd of guys. He ran over to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Now I am."

"Ah, man, she's not single!" a guy groaned.

Inuyasha blushed scarlet as Kouga and Miroku sprinted up to Kagome.

"Kagome, where are Sango and Ayame?" Miroku asked.

"Follow me," Kagome said. She took Inuyasha's hand and led him to her blushing friends.

"Finally! Where were you guys?" Ayame asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Kouga said.

"You guys specifically said right by the weights. And will you look at that? There's a crapload of weights all over the place!" Sango yelled, still petrified.

"Yeah, next time, we'll stand near the locker roo-" Miroku was cut off by Ayame and Sango screaming.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Unfortunately, Naraku was in their PE class, too, and was now groping Sango and Ayame.

"Dammit, Naraku, you piss me off!" Sango yelled angrily. She punched him in the cheek. He went flying about five feet before hitting the ground. Everyone stared with astonishment at the strength of this cute girl.

"Holy crap . . ." Miroku said with disbelief.

"Woah!" Ayame said. She ran over to Naraku and poked him with a stick on the ground. Everyone watching sweatdropped.

"Wow . . . That was AWESOME!!" Kagome added.

"Holy shit!" Naraku gasped with a bruised cheek. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Sango stood there, confused. "What do you mean? Any girl would beat the crap out of a guy who just groped her."

"Daaamn! Now she's even more attractive!" a guy said. Sango sweatdropped at the comment.

"Wow, that was one amazing punch!" the female teacher, Abi-Hime, commented.

"Shouldn't she get a detention for that?" the male teacher, Toutousai, asked.

"No way! First of all, that was awesome! Second of all, punching increases your strength!"

Toutousai raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off. "Whatever. Okay, boys come over here. Girls, go to Abi-Hime!" Toutousai shouted like any gym teacher would. The class divided up. "Okay, guys, you're going to do weights today. Go and lift some weights and then I'll stop you fifteen minutes before class ends to give you free time. GO!" The boys hurried to a station and did some weight-training.

Abi-Hime yelled, "Girls, you'll be doing track today. Run at least two miles and you can have free time. And I'll be keeping track of how many laps you run. Four laps around the whole field equals two miles. Oh, and call me Abi. GO!" The girls began running around the track.

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame were the fastest girls in the class since they didn't care what their hair looked like afterwards. They were able to finish the assignment in thirty minutes. The girls decided to race on the last lap. Out of the three, Ayame finished first, Sango finished second, and Kagome finished last.

"Wow, you girls are fast!" Abi commented while making some notes on her clipboard. "Okay, now you girls have free time. Go ahead and flirt with the guys, I don't really care!" Sango, Kagome, and Ayame sweatdropped, but managed to nod. Then, they walked around the weight area and began talking.

"Don't you guys think Abi looks pretty young to be a teacher?" Kagome whispered to her friends.

Sango glanced over her shoulder. Abi looked about twenty years old with flawless ivory skin. She had long black hair that stopped at her knees and cherry red lips. Instead of wearing shorts and a T-shirt like a normal PE teacher, she was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a light white jacket. Sango nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if she were any younger, she could probably be a student here," she commented.

"Were the guys just whistling at us because we're cute or because of these uniforms?" Ayame randomly asked.

"Uniforms," Sango and Kagome said in unision.

"Well, actually we're also cute, too! We make these uniforms look better!" Sango said, striking a quick little pose. Her friends giggled and looked at the guys' PE uniforms: baggy white shirts with the same words across the chest area and baggy knee-length shorts. Then, the girls split up and began looking for their guy friends.

Sango found Miroku lifting up thirty pound dumbells **(Ha ha . . . Dumbells! Hilarious! LOL! Anyways . . .). **

"Hey!" Sango said.

"Oh, hey, Sango! You're already done?" Miroku asked, breathing heavily a little.

"Yeah, it was easy. Five miles would've been a bigger challenge."

"Weirdo."

"Excuse me? Look who's lifting up thirty pounds in each hand!" Sango said. She was fast in speed, but she didn't have that much upper body strength. The only time she was ever strong was when she was angry. She picked up two ten-pound dumbells and lifted them up with a wobbling motion. She quickly put her hands down before she lost her balance. Miroku laughed at her.

"You need to work out more," Miroku said, moving on to thirty-five pound dumbells.

"Hmph! I don't need strength to run away from a pervert!" Sango countered.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Miroku and Sango continued lifting the dumbells.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha in the crowd of sweaty guys. She finally found him lifting up a bar of weights. She walked over and sat down on the bench where Inuyasha was laying on, waiting patiently for him to finish.

_I need a break,_ Inuyasha thought. He put the bar back up and sat up. "Holy-" He nearly fell over at how surprised he was to find Kagome.

"Hi!" Kagome giggled. "Did I scare you?"

"Um, no," Inuyasha lied, blushing at how close Kagome was to him. "At least warn me before I sit up."

"That looks really hard to lift up." Kagome changed the subject, looking at the bar Inuyasha had been lifting.

"Oh, you get used to it."

"Can I try?"

"Uh . . . sure." Inuyasha stood up and took off all of the weights on the bar while Kagome lay down on the bench. "How many pounds?"

"Uh . . . forty," Kagome said. Inuyasha put on a twenty pound disk on each end of the bar. Kagome rubbed her hands together and hesitated. She was able to lift the bar up seven times. She was about to lift it up again when her arms started wobbling.

"Woah!" Inuyasha quickly held the bar up and put it back while Kagome sat up and rubbed her arm.

"Okay, weight training is definitely not for me," Kagome said, flexing her skinny arm.

"Ya think?"

"Free time!" Toutousai and Abi yelled. The whole class gathered and chatted. The roommates found each other and began talking.

"Hey, Kagome, piggyback!" Sango yelled. Everyone watched as Kagome crouched down. Sango jumped onto her back and this resulted with Kagome giving Sango a piggyback ride.

"Hey, I want a piggyback, too!" Ayame said, jumping up and down.

"Okay, you've got one," Kouga said as he lifted up Ayame on his back.

"Okay, Sango, you're getting heavy," Kagome gasped and put Sango down.

"Oh, you weakling," Sango teased. Her gaze shifted over to Miroku. "Miroku, give me one." Miroku smiled and picked her up. Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there chatting until the whistle blew at the end of class. Sango and Ayame jumped off of the guys' backs and all of the students ran into the locker rooms and changed. The roommates came out and walked down the hall on the sophomore floor.

"You guys have Band next, don't you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she got her Language Arts textbook. He was leaning against his own locker, waiting for her.

"Yup."

"What instrument do you play?"

"I'm good at guitar. Miroku plays drums. I don't know about Kouga since he's not in Band."

"Oh." Kagome nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you after school. By the gym, right?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Then, he realized that he and Kagome were playing basketball after school. "Oh. Yeah, by the gym. Well, I'll see you later."

Inuyasha turned to leave when Kagome said, "Can I have a hug first?"

"No." Inuyasha turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Meanie," Kagome pouted, shutting her locker.

"I'm just kidding," Inuyasha said. Kagome's face brightened up and she gave him a quick side hug. "See ya after school." Inuyasha turned around and picked up his pace so he wouldn't be late.

"Bye!" Kagome said. She didn't realize that two people were spying on her. Kagome sighed happily, and leaned against her locker.

"Did you enjoy that hug, Kagome?" A voice made her jump.

"What?" Kagome looked up to see Sango and Ayame smiling evilly at Kagome.

"First, he catches you at dinner last night, then you guys hug twice," Sango said.

"You like him, don't you?" Ayame said.

"Heh?" Kagome nervously said.

"Oh, yeah, and you paired up with him in science, too," Sango added.

"Well, I, um, uh, I . . ." Kagome didn't know what to say about that.

"I knew that my camera would come in handy one day." Ayame pulled out six pictures of the side hug and Sango pulled out five pictures of the hug from lunch.

"Heh? Where did you get those?" Kagome blushed magenta. Then she tried to defend herself. "What about you guys? Sango, you like Miroku. And Ayame, you totally flirt with Kouga!"

"Not as much as you do with Inuyasha!" Ayame countered.

"Mmmhmm!" Sango agreed.

RIIIIIIIING!!

Saved by the bell. Kagome took advantage of the bell and quickly ran to Language Arts.

**Okay, Kagome's in trouble here. Dun dun dun! Sorry. And I forgot to leave a preview in the last chapter. Well, here's one of the next chapter:**

**The girls were about to continue singing when they looked up and saw about about twenty guys staring at them. **


	12. End Of The Day

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I had a bunch of homework and I had to help my little brother with his homework, too. But thanks for your reviews! I'm kinda in a rush right now, so I can't post replies to your reviews, sorry. And, as your reward for being so patient, this chapter is super long like the last one!**

**Before you say anything, I skipped Language Arts and Band. This chapter will take place during the last class and after school.**

**Last Class**

"C'mon, Kagome! Tell the truth!" Ayame yelled as she and Sango chased after Kagome to choir.

"No, leave me alone!" Kagome ran over to the sophomore choir room, which was located right next to the sophomore band room.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the classroom to see Kagome sprinting down the hall. They didn't even think about stopping her because all they could see was a red and blue blur. Then, they saw Sango and Ayame slowly jog past them.

"Is it just me or did all three of the girls just run past us?" Miroku asked, still standing in the same place.

"Probably just you," Inuyasha said. He shrugged like it was no big deal. The boys headed off to the gym to basketball practice.

_Was that Inuyasha?_ Kagome wondered. She ran around the whole floor and raced into the choir room. She took a seat on a chair in the middle row by the wall. But then, Sango and Ayame sat down next to her and gave her an evil look.

"Say it and we'll leave you alone," Sango persuaded.

"Can I say it after school?" Kagome pleaded.

Sango and Ayame frowned and sighed. "Fine. You better say it before tomorrow morning or else these will be shown to the whole school," Ayame threatened while holding the pictures.

_Great, now my friends are gonna blackmail me,_ Kagome thought. The teacher, Ms. Hamasaki, walked into the classroom and immediately started passing out music.

"Study your music during bellwork," she said.

Kagome looked through the songs. The music that her choir was going to sing were: Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King; Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride by Jump 5; Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid; And Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. She heard of all the songs, but she didn't know the lyrics.

Five minutes later, Ms. Hamasaki stood at the front and said, "Okay, class, let's rehearse! Let's start with Can You Feel The Love Tonight." The twenty-five girls and fifteen boys began singing the song perfectly.

- - -

"Good job, Miroku," Toutousai complimented as Miroku made his sixth basket in a row. Miroku jogged to the back of the line as Inuyasha made a free throw and made it in.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all trying out for the basketball team. Inuyasha and Miroku were obviously going to make the team since they had experience in basketball. Kouga, on the other hand, wasn't making any baskets, but he was very skilled as a defensive player.

"Okay, guys, run some laps," Toutousai said. While the guys sprinted around the gym, the coach added up the results. Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame sat down on the bleachers to watch. Each girl was holding a plastic baby that was still in the "off" position.

"Ugh, it smells in here!" Sango whispered.

"I know!" Ayame said. She pulled out a can of air freshener from her backpack.

Sango eyed the metal cylinder. "You carry an air freshener around in your backpack?"

Ayame shrugged. "Well, Kagome ain't the only who carries random items in her backpack. Besides you never know when this might come in handy." She sprayed some air freshener around the girls. "Much better!" She sighed with relief, inhaling the apple-scented air.

"Hey! What are you girls doing here?" Toutousai shouted. The girls jumped a little and the guys stopped running to watch.

"Uh . . . well the dismissal bell already rang," Kagome explained nervously.

"Oh really?" The coach looked at his watch. "Oh, wow. Okay, I'll announce the team tomorrow!" Wanting to lay down as soon as possible, the young males sprinted inside the boys locker room to change and the coach went inside the his office to tally up the rest of the results.

"Dang! That dude scared the crap out of me!" Ayame gasped, putting her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Why do PE teachers yell so much?" Kagome wondered aloud, staring at the basketball net closest to the bleachers.

"Who knows?" Sango shrugged. Suddenly, the babies in the girls' arms started to cry. The girls jumped in surprise and then rocked the babies, trying to put them to sleep.

"Let's sing the babies to sleep," Ayame suggested. "I'm in the mood for singing My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. You guys know it?" Kagome and Sango nodded.

"I'll start," Kagome volunteered. She cleared her throat and started singing quietly, "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on."

Ayame continued in a quiet, angelic voice, "Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on."

Then, Sango started singing with her soprano voice, "Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."

Kagome sang, "Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're one."

Sango sang again, "Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on."

All together, the girls created a beautiful harmony while singing the chorus, "Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on." The babies then quieted down and made little snoring sounds. The girls were about to continue singing when they looked up and saw about about twenty guys staring at them. The girls flushed to a lovely shade of fire engine red and waved. Some guys waved back and walked out of the gym.

"Wow, you guys sing good," Kouga complimented, climbing the bleachers. The girls blushed even more, and mumbled a 'thanks'.

"Well, we were just trying to make the babies fall asleep," Sango explained, looking down at her baby.

"Let's go back to the room," Miroku said. "See ya later, Inuyasha." Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku walked out of the gym.

At the bottom of the bleachers, Inuyasha watched Kagome lay the baby down on her backpack, admiring how graceful and beautiful she was. "Maybe we shouldn't play when it's asleep," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smiled. "It's okay. This baby's practically deaf. Watch . . . WAKE UP!" she yelled. The baby continued to snore. "See?"

"Oh, okay then." Inuyasha threw the ball from the three-point line and swished it.

"Show-off," Kagome scoffed. She rebounded the ball, dribbled over to the same place where Inuyasha was, and threw the ball. It swirled into the net, like flushing water in a toilet. Truthfully, it was a lucky shot.

_Holy crap,_ Inuyasha thought. "And I'm the show-off?"

"Yeah, you are," Kagome teased. She dribbled the ball around like a beginner until Inuyasha stole the ball from her. "Hey, give that back!"

"Come and get it!" he challenged. "Get your head in the game!" Kagome ran after him and put her hands up in front of him so he couldn't move. Inuyasha pretended to go one way, and when Kagome moved to one side, he ran the other way. **(In other words, he crossed her over.) **She ran over to him and tried to steal the ball, but she couldn't.

"Give me the ball!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on Inuyasha's back, slowing him down.

"Foul, foul!" Inuyasha called like a coach, trying not to fall over.

"Nobody cares, nobody cares!" Kagome reached down to get the basketball, but then the baby started crying. "Stupid baby." She jumped off of his back and rocked the baby.

"You wanna go back?" Inuyasha said while picking up both of their backpacks. He tossed the orange ball into a nearby bin filled with basketballs.

"Sure," Kagome agreed.

Together, Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the room, where they found all of their roommates talking to the principal. A bunch of boxes were laid on the floor.

" . . . And I'm just here to tell you that these boxes contain the entertainment that the school has loaned you for the school year. You're on your own while setting the system up," Myouga said. Then, he nodded to the roommates and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked after she closed the door.

"I think he said something about having some kind of entertainment put into our room," Ayame answered. She went over to a box and opened it. Inside the box was a bunch of bubble wrap, styrofoam, wires, cables, and a plasma screen TV.

"Oh my god . . ." Sango breathed. She ran over to the box. "BUBBLE WRAP!" She pulled out the bubble wrap out and began popping it. She laughed at the noise while everyone sweatdropped.

_Why are we friends with an idiot?_ Ayame and Kagome thought.

_How can we have such a weird roommate?_ Inuyasha and Kouga wondered.

_She's so hot when she acts stupid,_ Miroku thought.

_How can I have such a doofus for an owner?_ Kirara wondered in her thoughts. (**Sorry, I had to add Kirara in!**)

"Okay, let's see what the school gave us," Kagome suggested. Everyone agreed as they all searched through the boxes. After looking through all of the boxes, the roommates found a radio, two mini refridgerators, a little bookshelf, and a Playstation 2 with five games.

"Okay, we have all this crap in the middle of the living room, so let's split all of this stuff," Kouga said.

"You guys can have the Playstation," Kagome said. "The girls and I read a lot more than we play video games." She motioned to the other two females. Sango was still popping all of the bubble wrap because there were about four sheets of it in each box.

"C'mon Sango, let's get this stuff into our room." Ayame tugged on Sango's arm.

"Fine!" Sango threw down the wrap and carried a refridgerator to the girls' bedroom. Kagome and Ayame followed her, carrying the bookshelf. The guys also took their refridgerator and Playstation 2 to their bedroom.

"Okay, the bookshelf can go by the other window over there," Sango directed. Kagome and Ayame moved the five foot tall wooden bookshelf over to the empty space by the window.

"What about the fridge?" Ayame asked.

"Hm . . . I don't know," Sango said thoughtfully. "Do you guys have any books? I can organize them in the bookshelf." The girls all reached into the drawers of their dressers and pulled out some books. Sango had a bunch of comedy books, Kagome had many romance novels, and Ayame had a load of books about life, like Chicken Soup. All of the books were put into a pile by Sango, who was arranging the books in alphabetical order.

"Let's put the fridge in the corner by the closet," Kagome suggested. She and Ayame moved the mini fridge over to the corner. Ayame opened the closet and began rummaging through the cupboards inside it. Kagome sat on her heels by Sango and helped her arrange the books.

"Hey, girls! Look what I found!" Ayame motioned for her friends to come over.

"What is it, Ayame?" Sango asked, kneeling beside her.

"There are some beanbags in here!" Ayame pulled out three huge beanbags piled up in a cupboard and threw them to the middle of the room. There was a blue beanbag, a pink beanbag chair, and light green beanbag. Kagome sat in the blue one, Sango sat in the pink one, and Ayame sat on the green one. "So, Kagome . . ." Ayame said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Kagome nervously asked. _Oh no, this doesn't sound good for me . . ._

"What's the deal with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Huh?" Kagome blushed.

"You remember our little deal. Do you like him or not?" Ayame asked.

Kagome blushed madly. "Do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, either that or the whole school will see these." Ayame pulled out the pictures once again.

Kagome groaned and pondered over the thought of whether to tell her friends about her crush on Inuyasha. "Well, I-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. This was her chance to run away from the situation. She jumped over Sango's beanbag chair and opened the door to find Inuyasha standing there with the snoring plastic baby.

"Um . . . You kinda left it in the living room," he dumbly said. He was setting up the plasma screen TV in the living room when he found the plastic baby still asleep. He handed Kagome the baby.

"Thanks." She glanced over her shoulder at Sango and Ayame, who were watching intently. "Uh . . . let's go for a walk around the school, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand and ran out of the bedroom and got out of Room 925. Then, they started walking around the floor in silence.

Inuyasha broke the awkward silence. "What was that all about?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, but she already knew what he was talking about.

"Why'd you drag me out of the room so fast?"

"Um, well, I was trying to avoid Sango and Ayame."

"What for?"

"Um . . . It's kind of a girl thing."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Sango and Ayame both stared at the open door of their bedroom and sighed. "Sango, do you think we'll ever get her to say it?" Ayame asked.

"Well, knowing Kagome, she'll go to anyone who can protect her. And that person is her lover-boy." Kirara jumped on to Sango's lap and Sango started petting the cat.

"What should we do when she comes back?" Before Sango could answer, there was a knock on the door. They turned to find Kouga and Miroku standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ayame. Do you want to go get some food for the fridge?" Kouga asked.

"Sure!" Ayame stood up and went to the living room to get her purse. Everyone followed her.

Miroku looked around the room and asked Sango, "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome? Inuyasha and I were supposed to go to the gym to lift weigh-" He was interrupted by Inuyasha pushing the door open. The roommates watched as Inuyasha struggled to get through the front door with Kagome pulling on his wrists while being dragged.

"Dammit, Kagome, let go of me! I'm going to the gym right now," Inuyasha groaned, taking a heavy step forward.

"No! I still want to spend time walking with you," Kagome panted. She pulled his wrists back to the door.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at his best friend. Miroku closed his eyes and started nodding.

"Go ahead and do it," Miroku said calmly.

"Do what?" Sango asked. Everyone sweatdropped while Kagome pulled with all her strength to get Inuyasha out the door.

Ayame was wondering the same thing as all of the girls in the room. "Yeah, what are guys talking abou-" Then, everyone knew what Miroku was talking about.

"Okay, you leave me no choice, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He picked up Kagome and threw her fragile body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Kagome shouted. She began pounding his back, but Inuyasha kept going to her bedroom like she wasn't even doing it. Of course, everyone sweatdropped at the scene. Sango followed Inuyasha to the bedroom to make sure he didn't hurt her best friend. He dropped Kagome on the blue beanbag and Kagome glared up at him.

"Geez, what the hell's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked, sitting by Kagome. Sango realized that this was a perfect moment to spy and hid behind the doorway.

"Um . . . . Well Sango and Ayame won't leave me alone," Kagome lamely said._ How am I gonna keep my secret when everyone isn't leaving me alone?_

"Let me guess, I'm involved?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed. "Sorta." Kagome froze as Inuyasha stared at her and got closer. He noticed that she was blushing.

"What'cha lookin' at, Sango?" a voice said from behind the doorway.

"Miroku, get the hell out of here!" another voice hissed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and knew that Sango and Miroku were spying on them. Suddenly, Sango fell down from leaning forward too much. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her. "Well, howdy!" Sango greeted, trying to look innocent.

"You are so dead . . ." Kagome mumbled threateningly.

"C'mon, Miroku," Inuyasha said. He and Miroku walked out of the room and headed to the gym. Kouga and Ayame had already left.

"So, Kagome?" Sango said as she sat down in her beanbag chair. "What exactly happened between you and Inuyasha during your little so-called walk?" Sango quoted walk with her fingers. Kagome sat in silence with a blush on her face. "Aren't you gonna tell me what happened at all?"

"No." Kagome shook her head.

Sango stood up and started walking towards Kagome. "Maybe I'll just have to tickle you until you tell me OR until you pee your pants."

"Oh no . . ." Kagome sensed danger in this. Sango gave her friend a one second head start to run. Kagome leapt over Ayame's green beanbag on her way to the bathroom. Once in, she jumped into the shower and shut the curtain, even though she knew that Sango will find her. Of course, Sango ripped open the curtain and turned on the cold water, trapping Kagome by standing in front of her. They both screamed under the steady stream of freezing water. Moments later, the girls were startled by the sound of loud pounding. They got out from the tub and stood quietly.

"What's going on in there? Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Move, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "If something's happening to them, you're not going to help anyone by yelling at the door. I'm coming for you, Sango!" he shouted before kicking the door in. The boys ran in and looked around until they saw the wet girls. The four friends froze.

Kagome and Sango covered themselves up with their hands. "What the hell are you two doing?" Kagome screamed.

"I, uh . . ." Inuyasha covered his eyes.

"We forgot our gym bags in our room. When we got to our room, we heard you scream. So, we thought you girls were in trouble and broke down your, uh, door to, um, save you," Miroku dumbly explained while covering his eyes as well.

"Hmph! Well, in that case . . ." Sango and Kagome splashed the guys with cold water.

"Aaaahhh! What the hell?" the guys shouted in unision. The girls laughed at the soaked guys. The guys looked at one another and nodded. Then, they slowly began walking towards the girls.

"Uh oh . . ." the girls said. Then, they screamed and ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, but the guys grabbed them and sat down on a beanbag. Each girl sat on her respective guy's lap. Everyone laughed at how soaked and childish they looked.

"You guys are gonna pay for getting us wet," Miroku said, hugging Sango to his chest.

"Hey, it's your fault for breaking our door," Sango said.

"Burn!" Sango and Kagome said at the same time. After a while, they all sat in silence. The girls began shivering at the fact that they were still drenched in cold water. Miroku hugged Sango closer to his chest and began playing with her hair, causing Sango to blush. She had never been so close to a guy before. Inuyasha and Kagome watched all of this and smiled, trying to hold in their laughter. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome and laid his head on top of hers. Kagome was now getting used to the skin contact, so she didn't blush this time.

"Don't we have dinner today?" Sango asked, looking at the time, which was 5:59.

"Only if you want to go and eat," Miroku answered.

"Oh well, I'm not hungry," Kagome yawned out. Then Sango yawned, which made Miroku yawn, which made Inuyasha yawn. By 7:02, everyone had fallen asleep without moving from where they were. Ayame and Kouga walked into the room and saw their roommates asleep in each other's arms. They snorted and laughed as quietly as they could. Then, Ayame whipped out her wonderful camera and took sixteen pictures of the sleeping couples.

"Why are they all wet?" Ayame whispered.

"I don't know, but let's get some sleep, too," Kouga suggested. He and Ayame sat down on Ayame's beanbag and fell asleep like their other roommates.

**Yay for everyone sleeping together! Lol, not that way, you pervs. Personally, my favorite part was the part when Sango was spying and Miroku just popped up. Good news . . . ! And bad news . . . Good news - I typed up a hilarious chapter for Science. Bad news - It'll come later on in the story.**

**Preview of the next chappie:**

**Her friends sweatdropped and shook their heads. They thought, _First the bubble wrap, now this . . ._  
**


	13. Tuesday

**Author's Note: Hi, again, people! I finally got this chapter typed up and ready to go! Sorry, it's not as long as the last two, but at least I updated, right? Well, on with the story! ACTION!!**

**Tuesday**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt a little pressure over her stomach. She opened her cinnamon eyes and blushed as she remembered about what happened yesterday evening. _What will Ayame say about thi- Hello!_ Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Ayame also asleep in Kouga's arms. Oh, how Kagome wanted to blackmail her friends! But she couldn't because of the cute guy holding her in his warm embrace. She glanced over at the alarm clock, and it was 5:44 a.m. Since Kagome couldn't fall asleep, she decided to wake Inuyasha up.

"Hey, wake up, Inuyasha," she softly whispered, wiggling a little bit in his arms. She felt his warm breath against her neck as he let out a deep sigh, waking up. "Morning, sunshine!" Kagome whispered again.

" 'Morning. What time is it?" Inuyasha asked as he quietly yawned and pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Five-forty-five," she answered. She tried to stand up, but he held his embrace on her. "Aren't you gonna let go?" She smiled up at him as she tilted her head back to look at Inuyasha.

"Nah." He was still cold, and also wanted Kagome in his arms.

"Fine. I'll stay with you a little longer."_ Okay, maybe Ayame and Sango are right. It's only been two days and I'm already falling for this guy!_ Kagome blushed at her thoughts. She found a lock of Inuyasha's black hair on her shoulder, picked it up, and twirled it around her index finger without hurting him. In comparison, his hair had more volume than hers, and it gave off a dark blue color when the light hit it just right. Kagome's hair gave off a rich blue light.

As Kagome played with his hair, Inuyasha studied her thoughtful expression. A vision of yesterday evening flashed in his mind. He remembered when she dragged him out of the room because of something Sango and Ayame had against her. Now, her face was readable. "You want to blackmail Sango and Ayame, don't you?" he guessed.

"Yeah, but I left my cell phone on my bed," she said, nodding her head over to the bed by the closet.

"Wow, you're smart."

"Hey, I would've had it with me if you hadn't hugged me all night after chasing me around the whole room."

"That was your fault for getting me wet."

"Speaking of wet, I have to go pee," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sweatdropped and let her go. She quickly ran to the bathroom and got out in less than a minute. She grabbed her cell phone and a digital camera and began snapping pictures of her friends with the camera. Kagome used her cell phone to take only one picture of each couple. After she finished, she tiptoed back into Inuyasha's arms again. The room was unbearably freezing.

"Why are you blackmailing them?" Inuyasha curiously asked, relieved that Kagome scurried back into his arms. He wanted to know the whole story, but he wasn't going to force it out of her.

"Because they have something against me, too. And it's too embarrassing to tell you."

"Okay, whatever." He shrugged and rested his cheek on her head.

_I'm so glad that he's not so messed up to make me tell him everything,_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do for a whole hour?"

"Dunno. What are you doing after school?" Inuyasha hoped that the answer would be 'nothing'.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell Sango something, thanks for reminding me! I'll tell her when she wakes up," Kagome said, making a mental note to herself about a flyer that she had seen earlier.

"About what?"

"If you want to find out, go to the gym with me after school."

"Um, okay."

"And after that, I'll play a round of Mario Kart with you," she promised. **(Mario Kart is a video game where Mario cartoon characters race against each other, just in case you didn't know.)**

"Fine, but I'll kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Kagome tilted her head back again, nose to nose with Inuyasha.

"Damn right. Just deal with that fact." He looked around the room at the snoring Sango and drooling Kouga. "Let's wake them up."

"What?" Kagome hissed.

"Just follow my lead." He stood up with her and they went to the living room so that they could talk. "What do you think we should do to wake them up?"

"Do you have a blowhorn or whipped cream?"

"No, Miroku took it away from me after I woke him up with them."

"At the same time?"

"Yup."

"Awesome. Well, I guess we'll just have to stick to the easiest way." She went back to the bedroom and stood between the two sleeping couples. Then . . . "FIRE!"

"AAAAHHH!" everyone that was asleep screamed and began to panic. The guys picked up the girls bridal style when they realized that it was a trick. They knew because of Inuyasha and Kagome laughing so hard.

"Hey, Kags, that was mean," Sango whined.

"This might've been the best way to wake up, Sango!" Kagome said between laughs. She fell to the floor from laughing too hard.

"Huh? What are you-" Sango realized that Miroku was still holding her. They both stared into each other's eyes and sweatdropped. "What the hell are you doing holding me?! Let go of me, you pervert!" Sango screamed, trying to hide her true feelings about Miroku. To prove that they were just friends, Sango slapped Miroku, causing him to drop her on the hard wooden floor.

The other roommates laughed as the two teenagers tried to recover from either a bruised butt or a red face cheek. The six roommates got dressed and headed off to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. A wonderful aroma wafted throughout the lunchroom. Every person that walked inside would know what was for breakfast.

"WAFFLES!" Sango screamed as she got in the lunch line. Her friends sweatdropped and shook their heads. They thought, _First the bubble wrap, now this . . ._

- - -

"So what's going on, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome were walking from the choir room down to the gym. Kagome wasn't telling him anything about what she and Sango wanted to do after school. They went through the double doors to the gym, which was crowded full of girls in skirts and long-sleeved shirts. Kagome led Inuyasha to the bleachers, where Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame were sitting with a look of confusion written on each of their faces. Sango was jumping around the room with excitement and anxiety. She went up to Kagome and gave her a quick hug.

"Okay, guys," Sango said, turning to her still confused friends. "The reason that we dragged you to the gym was because we're trying out for cheerleading."

"What? No way!" Ayame cried. "You guys never told me that you wanted to try out." She gave her friends a hug.

"Cheerleading?" Miroku questioned. "Don't the cheerleaders usually cheer at the basketball games?"

"Yup," both girls answered.

"I wouldn't be able to try out anyway since I'm the secretary for student council." Ayame pouted.

"Don't you have a meeting today?" Kouga asked.

"Next week."

"Okay, girls, come here if you're trying out for the cheerleading squad!" Abi shouted. Usually, a teacher would need a megaphone to be heard, but this woman practically had one built right in.

"Good luck, Sango," Miroku said, pulling Sango into a quick hug.

"Th-thanks," Sango stuttered, blushing.

"Break a leg," Inuyasha joked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, gee, thanks." She smiled and gave him a simple side hug.

Then, she and Sango ran over to the crowd of girls. The girls formed a long line by a wide mat that was laid across the floor to prevent any damage to the girls' fragile bodies.

"Okay, as I call your names out, you will stand in the middle of the mat," Abi directed, tapping a pencil on her clipboard as she walked across the mat. "When I tell you to go, you will have one minute to yell out cheers or do anything to impress me. After that, I will add up the final scores and call out the top ten girls that made the squad. Kikyou, you're up first!" Abi sat down at a table to judge the performances.

Kikyou stepped out on the mat and began jumping around with pom-poms. "Go, um, uh, our school! Win that game! So we can, uh, be cool!" she shouted while jumping. This caused everyone to sweatdrop. It took all of Kagome and Sango's strength to not burst out laughing at this pathetic excuse of a talented prep. FINALLY, Kikyou's minute ran out and everyone clapped for Kikyou as she walked off the platform.

_More like cheering that she stopped instead of trying,_ Kagome thought. She saw Abi sigh, shake her head, and draw a line across Kikyou's name. After about seventeen more girls tried out, it was finally the moment that she and Sango had been waiting for . . .

"Sango!" Abi shouted. Sango went up to the PE teacher with Kagome behind her.

"Kagome and I will try out together," Sango whispered.

"Alright." The teacher nodded. The young woman made a little notation beside Sango's name. The two girls went to the center of the mat and waited until Abi told them to start. "Go!" she yelled.

Sango and Kagome began singing and dancing to the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Sango sang the original version of the song while Kagome sang the chorus in Japanese. They sang at the same time so that their voices overlapped, which sounded really cool to the audience. Their dance included shaking hips and swinging your arms around.

Even after a minute, the easily impressed Abi let them keep going. The girls finished their song and looked up. They've realized that there were a lot more people who came to watch the auditions because Abi had the music volume up too loud.

Everyone except Kikyou and her posse cheered and clapped.

"Good job, girls," Abi commented. She glanced at her clipboard. "Okay, next up is Shunran Takaya!" A girl with light brown hair and gorgeous, emerald eyes went over to the middle of the mat as Sango and Kagome walked off of it. She began shouting out cheers while doing gymnastics. Kagome and Sango watched from the side of the twenty foot mat. After her minute was up, Shunran walked off the mat towards Sango and Kagome.

"Hello!" the girl said. "I'm Shunran. That routine that you guys did was so cool!"

"Thanks," Sango shyly said. "I'm Sango and this is Kagome," She motioned to her friend.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Shunran asked Kagome.

"Huh? I don't remember." Kagome looked up at the ceiling when an image of a shy redhead showed up in her mind. "Oh, wait! Weren't you from my gymnastics class in third grade?"

"Yup. That was me," Shunran said. "We were always partners during stretches."

"Where was I when this happened?" Sango questioned.

"You were in a different gymnastics class because you wanted to meet boys instead of staying in the all-girls class like me and Kagome," Shunran explained. Kagome snorted.

"Oh yeah," Sango said. "There weren't any cute boys though. Just some geeky nerds without muscle that were forced to go because of their mothers." The three girls laughed at how true that was when they remembered. The girls spent the rest of the tryouts talking about their roommates and boys. They learned that their rooms were on the same floor and traded phone numbers. Finally, tryouts were over and Abi was going to read the results out loud.

"Okay, the girls that will be on the cheerleading squad are Koharu, Kagura, Toran, Kagome, Karan, Sango, Nazuna, Shunran, and Rin!" Abi announced into the microphone on her desk. Sango, Kagome, and Shunran all jumped up and down and hugged each other happily. Kikyou stomped her foot and angrily walked out of the gym with the rest of her posse, who also auditioned and apparently sucked.

The three girls went to the bottom of the bleachers and found Ayame, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha all sitting in the top row. Kagome motioned for her roommates to come down. Ayame giggled at how Kagome looked like a retard, swinging her arms around like a monkey.

"Hey, you guys did great," Inuyasha complimented.

"Thanks,"both girls said.

"Everyone, this is Shunran," Kagome said.

"Hi!" Shunran greeted.

She receved small waves and smiles from the four teens.

"Yeah, she's from my third grade gymnastics class," Kagome explained. "She can be hyper sometimes, but she's a sh- EEEEEEEP!" Kagome screamed. You can probably guess why.

"Hey, Kagome, I am NOT a sheep!" Shunran shouted. Then, she saw the reason Kagome screeched 'sheep'."Oh . . ."

"Hey, Kagome! Nice routine! I liked the part where you shook that thang!" Naraku said, stroking Kagome's bottom.

Kagome sweatdropped and slapped Naraku. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku flinched at the sound. Ayame popped up all of a sudden and began poking Naraku again with a stick.

"Hey, Sango?" Naraku said, babying his red cheek.

"Wha-what?" Sango stammered.

"Will your ass ever get any bigger? Yours is SO small, unlike Kagome's," Naraku commented, stroking Sango's butt. Kagome gasped at the insult and Sango sweatdropped. At the same time, they both slapped him. He quickly scurried out of the gym before Inuyasha and Miroku would beat him up or Ayame would poke him with a stick again.

"Wait! Get back here, Naraku! I need to poke you!" Ayame called, holding up the stick and chasing Naraku.

"Awkward . . ." Shunran commented as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Is my butt really that big?" Kagome asked, looking down at her butt to see if what Naraku said was true.

"Uh . . ." Inuyasha tried to come up with an idea. "Uh, well, I don't want to be a pervert and stare at your butt." That was so not true . . .

"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"About what?"

"Is my butt too small? If it is, I can make it bigger by getting some fries and a Big Mac from the snack bar," Sango said, jerking a thumb towards the cafeteria. Kagome and Shunran giggled.

"Okay, can we move on to another topic, please?" Shunran asked. "I'm getting kinda tired of talking about Sango's and Kagome's butts." The guys agreed and everyone went back to their rooms.

- - -

As promised from this morning, Kagome was playing Mario Kart against Inuyasha. All the roommates were in the guys' bedroom, chilling on the beds. Sango was laying on Kouga's soft tan beanbag, watching Inuyasha and Kagome furiously pound the buttons on the game controllers. Kouga was texting some old friend from Kyoto on his bed. Ayame was flipping through a fashion magazine that she bought before she arrived at the school. Miroku was also watching his friends, sipping on a soda, sitting on his dark blue beanbag.

"You're going down, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. She was Yoshi, and Inuyasha was Mario. So far, the two were tied at first place. Their ranks kept switching back and forth from first to second to first, and so on.

"You know what?" Inuyasha yelled as he moved his body to the left even though that really wouldn't help in the game. "I'm going to freakin' run you over if you don't shut up already!"

"I dare you," she threatened. She turned the control stick sharply to the left so that her character could make a U-turn. She crashed into Inuyasha's character, but they were still tied. They just finished their fourth lap and were on their final lap.

"I bet Inuyasha's going to win," Miroku said, slurping his Coke.

"No way!" Sango argued. "Kagome's going to win!"

"I bet neither of them are going to win," Ayame calmly declared. She was now laying on her stomach, ankles crossed in the air, paging through the magazine.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Just watch," Ayame nodded to the screen.

Inuyasha and Kagome were ignoring their friends' remarks and were doing everything they could to take down the other.

"Oh, there's the finish line!" Sango excitedly said. She leaned on the edge of the beanbag. _Kagome better win this,_ she thought.

"I'm gonna win!" both competitors shouted. But before they crossed the finish line, another car passed by them, winning first place. "What the fuck?!" they both yelled.

The results came up on the screen. A turtle named Koopa won first place, leaving Mario and Yoshi tied for second.

"Mother freaker!" Inuyasha bellowed, throwing down the controller.

"Damn that stupid Koopa!" Kagome groaned, slapping the Playstation 2's off button. She stomped out of the bedroom in anger, and Inuyasha jumped on his bed to stop his horrible headache.

"Told ya," Ayame said in a singsong voice as she turned a page.

**Wow, so much typing. Ha ha, I like the video game part. Anyway, please review! Now here's the preview of the next chapter:**

**"Seven minutes in heaven!" Sango chanted.**


	14. Friday Night Fun

**Disclaimer: Woops, I haven't said this in a while. Idon'townInuyasha, there problem solved!**

**Author's Note: Well, I guess I update about once every two weeks or so. Sorry if you are the impatient kind of person, but high school is very tiring and stressing. But I am glad to say that Chapter 14 is finally up. Oh, a new record! This chappie's like 4,000 words! Um, anyway . . . Remember to R&R!**

**Friday Night Fun**

"I'm bored!" Ayame complained. The three girls were all sitting on the couch. They had done all of their homework and they didn't know what to do during the rainy day. The gym was closed after 5:00 p.m. and it was too wet outside to drive anywhere. The rain was pouring as if it was sloshing out of a bucket.

"I know, and I can't believe it," Sango said. "We have cable on this damn TV, and there's nothing to watch!" She was pressing the channel button while the TV was off.

"That's because it's off, you ding dong!"

"I'll get it!" Kagome called, standing up and going towards the door, thinking that someone was ringing a doorbell. She was about to open it when Ayame told her to sit her fat butt down. Kagome reluctantly obeyed and began playing with Sango's hair.

"What should we do? I don't want to just sit here on my first weekend at a boarding school," Sango complained. Shunran and Kanna were at the library, doing research for their Social Studies project, so they couldn't hang out with their new friends. The three babies in their cradles began crying. The girls groaned and rocked their own plastic dolls to sleep.

"I'll be so glad when this project ends on Monday," Ayame muttered. The girls fed their babies and rocked them to sleep until they started snoring once again. They carefully placed their babies in their cradles and plopped back down on the velvet couch.

After a moment of silence, Kagome randomly asked, "What are the guys doing right now?" Ayame and Sango gave her confused looks.

"Probably playing video games. Why?" Ayame asked.

"I think I know what you're thinking . . ." Sango smiled evilly as she pulled out a neon green squirtgun from underneath the couch. "Let's soak them!" Kagome and Ayame laughed.

"No! I meant something else!" Kagome shook her hands from side to side swiftly.

"What did you have in mind?" Ayame asked.

"And why can't I soak them?" Sango whined. She hid the squirtgun back under the couch.

"We'll do that next week, but this is what I was thinking . . ." Kagome whispered her idea into her friends' ears. "What do you think?"

"I love it! But is this room big enough for all six of us?" Ayame smiled excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"It should. Call them over, Kagome," Sango whispered.

Kagome nodded. Then, she yelled, "Guys, come here really quick!" The guys stumbled into the room. Miroku yawned and Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"What's up?" Kouga said.

"We're bored," Sango plainly said.

Silence followed.

" . . . Okay," Inuyasha slowly said.

"Will you guys play a game with us?" Ayame pleaded.

"If it's Spin The Bottle, I'm not really interested in turning gay," Miroku said and began to walk away when Sango grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's another game," Sango reassured.

"Okay, what is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's Hide-And-Seek and tag mixed," Kagome supplied. She knew that the game was kind of chilish, but oh well. She always played that game with Souta. "Here are the rules. One, whoever is it counts to thirty and gives the other team a chance to hide. Two, the seekers have to find everyone on the other team and tag them. Three, no leaving the room."

"Damn." Miroku snapped his fingers. The girls giggled, and the guys rolled their eyes. Everyone knew that he wanted to do that.

Kagome continued, "And, you can't lock any doors. Oh, and guys, you're it first."

"Fine, go hide," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, turn around!" Ayame pushed the guys facefirst into the wall.

"Now we'll hide!" Sango's voice faded as she and her friends ran to find a hiding place. Sango managed to squeeze into the closet shelf of the guys' bedroom; Kagome hid under Miroku's bed; And Ayame hid in her giant black suitcase.

"Thirty!" the guys yelled after counting.

"I'll look for Sango. Inuyasha, you look for Kagome. And Kouga, you look for Ayame," Miroku said. The guys all nodded. "Okay, let's split up." Kouga looked in the girls' bedroom and the other two looked in their room.

"I'm thinking that one of the girls might be hiding in the closet," Inuyasha guessed as he opened the closet door and saw Sango.

"Oh crap . . ." Sango muttered.

"I found Sango!" Inuyasha shouted to his friends.

"Kagome! Ayame! Help me!" Sango screamed as Miroku reached up to poke her leg.

"Sango!" Kagome called as she got out from under Miroku's bed, which was in the corner of the room. Inuyasha and Miroku both turned to look at her and started getting closer to her since she was such an easy target. "Save yourself, Sango!" She said in a dramatic tone.

"Okay, I owe you one!" Sango jumped down from her hiding place and ran out of the room.

"Go tag her, Miroku! I'll get Kagome," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and ran out. Then, Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, who was backed up against the wall. "Looks like you're stuck," he teased.

"Hmph." Kagome playfully smiled. She looked around for a way out. "Hey, Inuyasha, I like your hair."

"Don't try to trick me. I'm smarter than that."

Okay, time for Plan B. Kagome pointed up at the ceiling. "Look! An airplane!"

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her, but he said, "Where?"

"You're no fun," she whined. "Well, here goes nothing." Kagome ran towards Inuyasha, crossed him over, and escaped through the door to the living room.

"Dammit." Inuyasha chased after her. She ran by the farther armrest next shoulder to shoulder with Sango

"Good job, Kagome. We survived!" Sango said as she high-fived Kagome.

"Not for long," Kagome pointed out as Inuyasha and Miroku ran up in front of them. Ayame ran down the hallway, but then Kouga grabbed her hands. Ayame playfully screamed.

"Ayame!" Kagome and Sango yelled as they ran behind the couch.

"Sorry, guys. Save yourselves!" Ayame dramatically called as if she were in a soap opera.

"Let's trap them, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested. He and Inuyasha ran around either side of the couch, trapping the girls.

"Sango, what do we do?" Kagome hurriedly asked.

"We jump, duh." Kagome nodded. As the guys were about to tag them, the girls abruptly jumped over the couch.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Ayame cheered.

"RUN!!" Sango and Kagome screamed as they ran in different directions. Miroku and Inuyasha ran after each girl.

Sango yelped as Miroku grabbed her hands and yanked her close to him so that she wouldn't run. Unfortunately, Sango wasn't good at running in enclosed spaces and Miroku was pretty fast. This left Kagome now. "C'mon Kagome!" Sango chanted.

Kagome ran around the living room as fast as she could. She looked back and saw Inuyasha right behind her. She yelped, turned a corner, and ran faster. But Inuyasha was still right behind her. Then, Kagome shifted to the left a little, stopped suddenly, and ran the other way. This confused Inuyasha and it took him a while to stop running and turn the other way. Then, he chased after Kagome again. "Crossed you over twice!" Kagome called back at him.

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna get tagged anyway!" Inuyasha ran faster and was in front of her. He gently tackled her to the carpeted floor. Unfortunately, the result of the landing was a little embarrassing for the two friends.

Kagome rubbed her head and recovered from the tackle. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and gasped. Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome! Inuyasha recovered from the fall as well and opened his golden eyes. The teenagers stared into each other's eyes until they realized that the other roommates were watching them. They both blushed crimson.

"Uh . . . sorry about that." Inuyasha quickly stood up and blushed even more. Then, he helped Kagome up.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Kagome brushed off a little dust from her jeans. _Yeah right . . . That was no accident. He could've pulled my hand, but instead he just decided to land on top of me. Shit. Sango and Ayame are gonna start a conversation about boys tonight,_ Kagome thought. The girls always had conversations until three a.m. nearly every night.

"Okay, I guess the guys hide next," Sango announced. The girls nodded, walked up to a wall, closed their eyes, and counted to thirty while the guys hid without much effort -- Well, Miroku did, but that's just him. Kouga hid behind the curtain on the windowseat in the girls' bedroom; Miroku hid in the cabinet under the sink in the guys' bathroom; And Inuyasha hid in the hall closet behind a pile of blankets.

"Thirty!" the girls shouted. "Here we come!" The girls split up and searched.

Kagome stopped at the hall closet because she heard breathing inside. She opened the door and shifted the blankets aside. "Hello!" She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Hey."

"Scoot over."

He shifted over as far as he could. The closet was only five feet wide and the blankets took up a lot of space. So, Kagome sat down in the little space next to Inuyasha, with their legs touching. Inuyasha just wasn't used to being so close to a girl, let alone his crush, so he blushed. There was a long, uncomfortable silence for the two roommates when Inuyasha felt a weird poke in his side.

"Holy crap!" he said, twitching. Kagome ended up giggling uncontrollably. She snorted once while laughing, which caused both of them to laugh at her.

As revenge, he jabbed his finger into Kagome's side. She twitched and yelped, and the two teenagers laughed again.

They sat in silence until they heard Ayame scream, "You better not have farted or I'll kick your ass!" Inuyasha and Kagome laughed once more.

"Hey, Kagome?" he said nervously.

"Hm?" She looked at him with wide, hazel eyes.

"Uh, are you mad at me?" He looked down at his baggy jeans, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes.

"About what?" she asked slowly.

"When I, uh, tackled you and we ended up . . . ya know . . ." His voice trailed off.

"Uh . . . Well . . . I . . . Uh . . ." Now Kagome understood how uncomfortable this conversation was getting.

_How am I supposed to answer that? I can't just say, "I enjoyed every second of how we landed, Inuyasha!" I don't know what to say!_

Kagome racked her brain for an answer. "Well, Inuyasha, I'm --" She was cut off with Kouga opening the closet door. The other roommates peered into the hall closet and saw their two remaining friends in the small closet all alone.

"Hello, what have we got here?" Kouga said with suspicion in his tone.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Sango chanted. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed ruby red.

"SANGO!!" Kagome shouted as she stood up and chased her friend down to the living room. Sango ran behind Kouga for protection, but he wasn't much help. So, she ran around and around the living room.

"Guys, stop running or we'll get in trouble!" Ayame hissed. Miroku and Inuyasha went up to the girls and held them still. Kagome kept trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp, but she was too weak. She crossed her arms in defeat and Sango sighed with relief.

Then, Sango tried to think of a way so that everyone forgot what had happened. "Who wants to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Me!" Ayame answered for everyone. Then, she ran into the girls' bedroom and pulled out all of the beanbags. She threw them on the floor while Inuyasha did the same with the boys' beanbags. Meanwhile, Kagome was slipping her feet into a pair of simple flip-flops.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Miroku asked, helping Ayame spread out the beanbags.

"Gettin' popcorn," Kagome responded, reaching for her baby blue purse. "What's a movie without popcorn?"

"Word," he agreed.

"Word?"

"Fo show."

"Fo show?"

Miroku dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh. "Dammit, Kagome, don't you know any slang?!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then don't use old-school slang around her!" To the confused black-haired girl, he said, "He meant that's true."

"Ooooooh," she said, nodding in understanding.

"I'll go with you, Kagome," Ayame volunteered. She grabbed her purse and pulled on some sandals. She and Kagome walked out the door.

_You never know if Kikyou might come up and hurt Kagome . . ._

The girls shut the door behind them and headed out into the hallway. Sango looked around and realized that she was the only girl in the room with three guys. The three males kept glancing at her, making her nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouga asked Sango.

"You guys are gonna try to rape me! Get away from me!" Sango ran out of her room in fluffy white slippers and chased after Kagome and Ayame, leaving the guys sweatdropping and confused.

"Hey, Sango! What were you running for?" Kagome asked a panting Sango. She and Ayame were about to go inside the elevator when they saw Sango running towards them.

"I was gonna . . . get . . . raped by the . . ." Sango panted out.

"By the what?" Ayame asked. "The whale?"

Kagome looked at her friend. "Where the hell did a whale come from? And why would it rape Sango?"

"I don't know!" Ayame planted her hands on her hips. "It could be on drugs!"

"This argument is getting stupid!" Sango declared. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Let's get some chocolate," Ayame broke the awkward silence.

"Chocolate? To the snack bar!" Sango shouted, pulling her friends' hands and ran inside the elevator. The girls, forced to run by the crazed brunette, went to the snack bar and bought three extra-large popcorns, five medium sodas, a bottle of water (**Goshdarnit, Kagome . . .**),and fifteen chocolate bars. They went back to the room and distributed the food out.

"What movie do you girls want to watch?" Kouga asked the girls. The guys all didn't really care what movie they wanted to watch. Together, the girls walked over to the shelf of movies and thoroughly examined each provided DVD. After a little bit of searching, the girls came to a decision.

"This one!" Sango answered, throwing the movie at Miroku. Luckily, Miroku caught it, and looked at the title out of curiousity.

"Anacondas?" Miroku said with disbelief.

"You seriously want to watch that?" Kouga questioned.

"Yup!" Ayame nodded.

"Don't ya like that romantic crap that most girls like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes, but we feel like watching some violence right now. Unless Jaws is in here." Kagome glanced at the shelf.

"You can look later," Sango reassured. "Let's watch Anacondas right now." She jumped into her pink beanbag chair and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. She pushed the play button on the remote and the movie began playing. The boys were expecting the girls to be scared and cuddle in their arms. They were right . . . Okay, never mind -- They're completely off. The girls were cheering and laughing, like drunk maniacs. "Ha ha ha! Oh my god, that anaconda just ate that guy! Woo hoo!" Sango laughed out around twenty minutes after the movie started. She fell backwards into her chair from laughing so hard.

"C'mon, dude friend!" Ayame yelled as if she were cheering for a football game on TV. "Cut that bastard's head off!" An African-American man was running away from a thirty foot long anaconda. Suddenly, a girl ran up and chopped its head off.

"All right!" the girls cheered.

"What are you cheering about?" Miroku asked, slouched back into his squishy beanbag.

"The guy is still alive!" Kagome said.

The movie finally ended. The girls found the guys looking very sleepy since the girls had kept them up with their shouting. Kagome looked at the time. It read 10:54 p.m.

"Hey, we're going to sleep now, girls. 'Night!" Inuyasha dragged a sleeping Kouga out of the room with Miroku.

" 'Night!" the girls called back.

"So now what do you guys wanna do?" Sango said.

"Well, the school staff would probably be asleep by now, and they'll expect every student to be asleep. So, we can't do anything loud," Kagome said.

"So much for raping the guys," Ayame sarcastically mumbled. The girls giggled in unison. Then, they started to clean up. Sango piled up the boys' beanbags by their door while Kagome put the girls' beanbags in the middle of the room and Ayame threw all of the trash away. After about five minutes, the girls met up in their bedroom.

"So what's our topic for tonight?" Sango asked, shutting the bedroom door.

"Boys!" Ayame said. The three girls jumped on to their respective beanbags and sat cross-legged.

"Okay, how about we say our crushes, and then we play Spin The Bottle, Truth or Dare style?" Kagome suggested. Her friends nodded in approval.

"Who do you have a crush on, Sango?" Ayame asked.

Sango blushed. "Miroku."

"Why?"

"Well, um, he's cute." She couldn't describe her feelings for him. "What about you, Kagome? Who do you like? Not that we all don't know already."

Kagome giggled a little at what her response is gonna be. "I think it's kinda obvious. Inuyasha. He's sexy!" Her friends burst out laughing.

"Considering how many times you hugged him and hang out with him, I'd say you liked him, too. And how about you, Ayame?"

"Kouga. Oh yeah, he's got that six pack!" The girls laughed again.

Suddenly, Sango asked Kagome, "What exactly happened between you and Inuyasha in the closet earlier today?" Ayame snorted and a blushing Kagome smiled shyly.

"Well, we were just laughing about how we twitch when we poke each other and when Ayame shouted, 'You better not have farted or I'll kick your ass'," Kagome answered. Sango and Ayame giggled. "And then, he asked me if I was mad about how he landed on top of me when we played tag. Then, you guys opened the door."

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Sango sang in a high-pitched voice. The girls laughed at the memory of how Inuyasha and Kagome reacted when Sango said that. "Okay, who has the bottle?"

Ayame pulled out the bottle and put it in the middle of the girls. "I'll spin first." She spun it and and the nozzle pointed to Sango. "Okay, Sango, I dare you to go into the other room and do the Chicken Dance in the dark," Ayame said. Kagome laughed with her lips pressed tightly together.

"Okay, then." Followed by Ayame and Kagome, she went into the boys' bedroom and performed the dare while Kagome recorded it on her video camera. Afraid of getting caught, Sango quickly darted out of the room and back into her own bedroom with the other two girls on her heels. The girls laughed as Kagome played the video over and over.

"Okay, let's get cereal here. Sango, spin the bottle," Kagome said.

Sango spun the bottle and it landed on herself. "What do I do?" she asked. Her friends shrugged and told her to spin again. She did and it landed on Ayame. "Okay, Ayame, I dare you to moon Kouga." Kagome burst out laughing and Sango giggled.

"Shit . . . fine I'll do it." Ayame tiptoed to the other room and mooned Kouga while Kagome recorded it. The girls ran out and went back to their bedroom and Kagome replayed the video. They laughed until their sides hurt. "I'm surprised that the guys still aren't awake," Ayame said, spinning the glass Coca-Cola bottle. It landed on Kagome. The redhead racked her brain to find a dare that'll embarrass Kagome. "Okay, Kagome, since Inuyasha was on top of you earlier, I dare you to get on top of HIM." Sango burst out laughing and Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor.

"G-get . . . on . . . top . . . of . . . I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered. Ayame nodded as Sango lightly pounded the floor, laughing. "Isn't there another option?"

"Well, if you don't wanna do that dare, you can always flash him. If you refuse to do both of them, we will do a HUGE prank to embarrass you in front of Inuyasha." In reality, Ayame had no clue how she'll pull that off.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, god. Fine, I'll do it. But if he wakes up . . . you are so dead," Kagome threatened, glaring daggers at her friends. She stood up and walked over to the boys' bedroom with her friends following her. Sango was going to videotape it and Ayame was going to take pictures of the dare. (**Her and her Evil Camera Of Doom . . .**)

Kagome quietly turned the knob and crept into the dark room, only to be guided by the silver moonlight shining through the window. Sango started recording and Ayame got her digital camera ready. Kagome found Inuyasha's bed by the closet and slowly straightened up to find an angel sleeping so peacefully on the mattress.

_He's so cute when he's asleep! If only he and I were the only ones here . . ._ Kagome shook the dirty thought out of her head and hesitated. She slowly climbed up on to the bed and lined her body parts up with Inuyasha's. Sango and Ayame silently laughed and Ayame took a picture. Kagome was about to get off of him when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to the long-haired beauty. Kagome gasped and looked over at her friends, who were snorting and laughing as quietly as they could. Kagome did her best to break away from Inuyasha's grip, but he was still stronger than her, even in his sleep. _What do I do?!_ Kagome thought with panic.

_Why do I feel a lot of weight on top of me?_ Inuyasha opened his sleepy golden eyes and saw a struggling Kagome in his arms on top of him! "What the hell?" he yelled a little too loud.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku quickly got up and turned on the lights. Now, everyone saw what was going on. In the corner of the room was Miroku's bed with the blankets kicked off. By the window was Kouga's bed with a sleepy Kouga rubbing his eyes. Near the door was Sango and Ayame laying on their stomachs with Ayame holding a digital camera and Sango with a video camera. And last, but definitely not least, was Inuyasha's bed, with Kagome laying on top of Inuyasha and Inuyasha holding her, with their blushing faces only about two inches apart.

"Well, hello!" Kouga half-yelled, surprised. "Inuyasha, have you already developed feelings for Kagome in less than a week? Two thumbs up, my good man!" He put up both thumbs.

"No, Kagome and I weren't doing anything! I was just sleeping and next thing I knew, I found Kagome laying on top of me!"

"Kagome? Is there something you've been hiding from us?" Miroku slowly asked.

"Huh? No, I am NOT a playgirl!" Kagome shouted. Sango and Ayame snorted loudly and laughed.

"What are you two doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Um . . . . . Laying here . . . ?"

"Actually, what were YOU doing on top of ME?!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was still on top of him.

"Uh . . . I guess I was sleepwalking . . . Make that sleeplaying. Now let go of me!" Kagome squirmed out of his grasp.

"You girls got a lot of explaining to do," Kouga said. All three guys stared at the nervous girls.

"Um . . ." Ayame looked around for a distraction. "Weeeell . . . Hey look, TV!" She pointed to the TV. The guys dumbly looked at the TV while the girls retreated back to their bedroom. "God, that was close!" Ayame gasped as she quickly locked the door. "Let's see the video."

"I recorded the whole thing, from start to finish," Sango explained. She played the video, from the part where Kagome opened the guys' bedroom door to when the three girls retreated.

"Dammit! Now Inuyasha thinks that I'm a slut, and I haven't even had a boyfriend yet!" Kagome moaned and groaned.

"Let's try to forget this. Maybe we should just go to sleep," Sango suggested. The girls nodded and after a long silence, they all fell asleep.

**Dun dun . . . DUN!! Kagome's in quite a pickle.**

**Wait . . .**

**Why is it in a pickle? Why not a donut? And why do you say someone's in a pickle when they have a problem? I understand that it'd be really difficult to be stuck in a pickle, but you could always EAT your way out. Riiiiight?**

**Neh, whatever. Life has many weird sayings and people. Preview Time:**

**Everyone began cheering and screaming, "Cat Fight!"**


	15. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Hi, again! Hey, I updated in less than a week . . . Barely . . . But it's still a new record! Um, yeah, nobody ever answered my very stupid question about why people get stuck in a pickle when they're in trouble. And for those of you who reviewed, I love you . . . ! In the friendly way!! I'm kinda mad because both my cell phone and Ipod got stolen while I was at PE, so I'm pissed as hell! But my Daddy, being the cool dude he is, is gonna get me a cute pink and white phone! YAY!!**

**I'm wearing really short shorts right now . . .**

**Oh, I have a funny story to tell you guys! Since this chapter isn't that funny, I'll tell you a funny story right now. I have a best friend, and I always talk to her on the phone. One day, I was just sitting, thinking about my life (don't ask why) and I noticed how I tell my friend EVERYTHING. And by everything, I do mean EVERYTHING. So, I called her and we talked for a while. Then I said, "You know what? I tell you everything. You're like my diary. I should decorate you . . ." And she got all quiet, then started laughing forever. Then I started laughing, too. LOL, it was hilarious the way I just randomly said that!**

**Okay, you can comment on my little story if you want, but you don't have to. But anyway, please read and comment! I saw like 70 visitors reading this story, and only 11 reviewed. :(**

**Please please please please please PRETTY PLEASE review!!**

**Saturday**

Kagome woke up and found that it was still pitch dark in the girls' bedroom. She sat up and stretched her cramped ligaments. The time on her alarm clock read 6:35 a.m. She tossed her feet over the edge of her thick mattress, picked up her hairbrush on her dresser, and brushed her bed-head until her hair was like a waterfall cascading down her back. She looked down at her clothes and realized that she had slept in her jeans. She went into the bathroom and changed into a white T-shirt and a pair of black sweats. That was more comfortable for Kagome. She walked back into the bedroom and found her two friends sound asleep in their soft queen-sized beds. Being bored and having nothing to do, She sat on the window seat farthest from her friends and gazed out the window, hugging her knees to her chest.

_I wonder what Inuyasha thinks of me now. I like him as more than a friend, but I let a stupid dare embarrass the both of us. He probably hates me by now since his friends probably think that he's a player. I wish I could just tell him how I feel and that the incident last night was just a dare._

She sighed and hugged her legs tighter. She rested her head on her knees and watched the thin, golden line behind the mountains in the distance rise, revealing the sun will radiantly shine its golden rays in the sky. And yet, stars were still twinkling in the morning. Kagome stared up at the dancing stars, spread out like diamonds sprinkled across velvet. The sunrise looked a lot like Inuyasha's eyes. A swirling pool of gold . . .

Suddenly, her cell phone began playing the soft tune of the song Bleeding Love. It signaled her that there was a phone call for her. Kagome stood up and pulled her flip phone off of its charger and looked at the caller ID.

_Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought, confused. She sat back down at the window seat, hugged her knees to her chest again, and flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kagome whispered.

"Hey. Morning," Inuyasha said.

"Morning. Why'd you call me when you're on the other side of the wall?" Kagome asked, looking at the pink wall.

"Then I'd have to get up."

"Lazy ass."

"I'd rather have a lazy ass than a fat ass."

She smiled softly. "You pervert. You said that you weren't going to stare at my butt."

"Feh."

There was a long awkward pause. Kagome wondered what his real purpose for calling her was.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you . . . mad at me? For embarrassing you last night?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, no. I know for sure that you aren't a playgirl."

"Okay, good. I'm glad that someone doesn't think so."

He sucked in his breath for a second before questioning, "Just wondering. What were you doing on top of me anyway?"

Kagome froze, and blushed. "Well, me, Sango, and Ayame were playing Truth Or Dare and they dared me to get on top of you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Wasn't there another option? Usually, you have a second option in Truth Or Dare."

"Well, um, they said that if I didn't want to do the dare, my second option was to flash you."

" . . . Ah," was all he was able to choke out. He really wished that he was awake when the girls were. Of course, it was every guy's dream to see the girl he likes flash him. "Usually, Miroku gets up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom," Inuyasha warned.

She held back a laugh. "Oh, shoot. I'll have to tell Ayame that next time."

"What did she do?"

"Uh . . . You don't really want to know." She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

"What are you doing today?"

"Dunno. Depends on the weather. Why?"

"The guys and I were going to go swim at the school's pool at one. Do you and the other girls want to come, too?"

"Oh, sure! I love swimming, and I didn't even know that this school had a pool. I'll ask Sango and Ayame when they wake up." Kagome stood up and walked out of her room with her room key in her hand. Her stomach was practically moaning for food.

"Okay, I'll see ya later. I'm going to go eat breakfast," Inuyasha said, getting up from his bed with his room key in his own hand.

"I'm already at the door. I'll wait for you. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up their phones. Inuyasha went to his dresser and brushed his tangled hair.

Meanwhile, Kagome went over to the five foot window in the living room and opened it, letting the morning breeze blow in her face. Fresh air smelled so good after being locked up in a bedroom for hours.

Inuyasha quietly slipped out of his room and saw Kagome. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled at him. She closed the window and the two roommates walked out of the room in silence.

- - -

"You actually told Inuyasha yes?" Ayame asked Kagome with excitement in her voice. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were all rummaging through their closets to find bathing suits for the pool.

"Yeah, so?" Kagome questioned, pulling out three bathing suits and laying them out on her bed.

"Kags, when you say yes to a guy who asked you to do something with him, it's kind of like a date," Sango explained, pulling out four bathing suits from her closet and laying them out on her own bed.

"Really? So does that mean I'm dating him?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. A date has to be like dinner or something for JUST the two of you," Ayame clarified.

"Oh." Suddenly, her cell phone let out a melody called Mystic Tone, which meant that she got a text message. Kagome opened her phone and read it.

'_Hey, we'll meet you at the pool. K?_'

Kagome replied to Inuyasha's text message. '_K. We're just pickin bathing suits_'

"Who was that?" Sango asked, looking from a one-piece pink bathing suit to a red flower-printed two-piece.

"Inuyasha. They are already swimming," Kagome replied, picking up a baby blue two-piece with the word Angel on it. There was a gold halo over the 'A'. She went inside the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit.

"Oh, okay. I bet he's excited to see you half-naked," Ayame slyly commented, raising her thin eyebrows.

"Shut up, you sicko!" Sango picked up a pink two-piece with bubbles imprinted on it. She went in the bathroom after Kagome changed and came out. Then, after Sango exited the restroom, Ayame changed into her solid turquoise two-piece. Each girl grabbed a towel that matched the color of their bathing suits and a pair of flip flops. They walked out of the room and headed to the gym.

They found a door that said Pool, so they opened it and saw about four hundred kids swimming in two hundred foot square-shaped pool with small green lockers lining up against the walls. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all found three lockers next to each other and shoved their stuff inside the lockers. Then, they looked around the huge pool for their guy friends.

"Where are they? Did Inuyasha say where they were going to be?" Ayame asked.

"He didn't tell me. Let's just go diving. Sooner or later, they'll see us," Kagome suggested. She led her friends to the deepest part of the pool, which was fifteen feet deep, to the diving boards. The girls got in line for one of them. Unfortunately, Naraku was flirting with all of the girls at the deep end. When he saw Sango and Kagome, he snuck up behind the girls and stroked their bottoms. Kagome and Sango shrieked and slapped him at the same time.

"You girls look really sexy in those bathing suits," Naraku complimented, holding a frigid hand to his cheek.

"Then, don't touch us!" Ayame said. Naraku abruptly touched her butt as well, earning a painful slap from the redhead.

"Go fuck yourself, Naraku," Sango grumbled as the line moved.

"Nah. Girls are better."

The girls gasped and edged away from him. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was closest to the boy, so Naraku pulled Kagome's hand and fondled her breasts. Kagome screamed and slapped Naraku so hard, he fell into the pool. His friends laughed as he choked on some water.

"You deserved that, damn perv!" Kagome shouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mmhmm!" Sango said, snapping her fingers. Naraku frowned in defeat and swam away with his other perverted friends.

"Okay, Kagome. I think it would only be fair for you to go in front of us, don't you think, Sango?" Ayame said. Sango nodded.

"What for?" Kagome was gently shoved in front of her friends.

"For getting that pervert away from our asses!" Sango answered, covering her butt to show more effect.

"Okay . . ."

The line moved up. After a skinny girl with brown hair finished diving and swimming off to the side, it will be Kagome's turn to dive into the depths of the crystal blue ocean of chlorine and water.

- - -

"Damn! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking around the ten foot deep area of the pool.

"Worried much?" Kouga teased, wading next to him.

"It's all about Kagome. What happened to Sango and Ayame?" Miroku pitched in, enjoying the fact that Inuyasha was guilty and nervous.

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Inuyasha raised his voice, blushing pink.

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree --" Miroku and Kouga started singing until Inuyasha splashed them.

"Okay, okay! We'll shut up! Damn!" Miroku muttered, spitting out some water.

"Hey, guys!" a girl's voice said between splashes. The guys turned to find Shunran swimming up to them, wearing a sparkly, ruby red one-piece bathing suit.

"Oh, hi, Shunran," Inuyasha hurriedly greeted. "Have you seen Kagome, Ayame, or Sango?" He held on to the cement wall to keep himself from sinking.

"Um . . ." Shunran looked around the pool while wading gracefully in the water. "Oh, there's Kagome about to dive!" She pointed to the diving board, where Kagome was climbing the four metal steps up to the board. She ran across it, front flipped in the air, and dove into the water. Sango did the same, except she back flipped in the air. Ayame just did a simple cannonball. The three girls met up at a corner of the pool, giggling and talking.

"I'll go get them," Inuyasha volunteered. With that, he held his breath and dove underwater.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kouga scoffed, "Of course, he goes. Probably going to flirt with Kagome again."

Shunran cocked her head to side. "Does Inuyasha like Kagome?"

"You haven't noticed?" Miroku said. "He and Kagome are always hugging and hanging out with each other."

Shunran put a finger on her cheek and concluded, "So that means Miroku likes Sango and Kouga likes Ayame."

"WHAT?!" Miroku and Kouga shouted in unison.

- - -

"That was an awesome dive, Sango!" Kagome complimented, tucking a strand of wet black hair behind her ear.

"I just did a cannonball. I went plop," Ayame said.

"That cannonball was no plop," Sango corrected. "It was a KA-BOOM! Didn't you see all the splashes and waves that you made?"

"Well!" Ayame pretended to be offended.

"Kagome!" a voice called. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha about five feet from her.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted. She looked down to see Inuyasha's bare chest. It was well-built and muscular, but not too muscular. Just perfect.

_Oh shit. Shirtlessness . . . ness. NO! Stop thinking like a pervert, Kags!_ She shook the thought out of her head. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

"We were in the ten foot section. Where were you?"

"We were at the diving board when Naraku --"

"He touched Kagome's boob, so she slapped the shit out of him!" Sango pitched in.

"Okay . . ." Inuyasha said slowly, sweat dropping.

_When I see that perverted bastard, I'm going to kick his ass so hard . . ._

"Hey, Inu? Hello?" Kagome called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.

"You were pretty dang distracted by either my eyes or my bathing suit," she teased. Sango and Ayame had already swam off towards their other friends, knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome would always respect a little bit of privacy.

Inuyasha blushed. "Oh, uh, I was just, um --" Inuyasha started when Kikyou swam up and pushed Kagome away from him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Do you like my bathing suit?" Kikyou flirtatiously said, trying to show Inuyasha her pink bikini, but he wasn't all that interested in her swimsuit.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha worriedly asked, wading closer to where a coughing Kagome was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured, coughing. Then, she shouted at Kikyou, "What the hell's your problem, bitch?"

"You are! For being such a smarty-pants. And making the cheerleading squad when I couldn't! AND that you are with my Inu-baby all the time!" Kikyou shouted back. This argument was bringing in a crowd, including Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga.

"I'm not your Inu-baby," the long-haired boy mumbled, but no one heard him.

"First of all, you're just jealous that you're a fuckin dumbass and that you couldn't come up with a good cheer! And you can't just claim somebody. You have to know if Inuyasha actually likes you, and I highly doubt it, considering how much of a bitch you are!" Kagome countered.

Everyone 'oooo-ed' at the comeback and looked at Kikyou to see her argue back.

"At least I got my first kiss!" she taunted.

"Ooooooo!" the crowd said.

"I'd rather not have my first kiss than be a slut like you!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The girl in the pink bikini seemed taken aback by the insult. Her already pale hands turned very white from being clenched so tightly. "Damn you!" Kikyou screamed as she tackled Kagome into the water.

Everyone began cheering and screaming, "Cat Fight!"

Underwater, Kagome and Kikyou were battling it out. Kikyou kicked Kagome in the stomach and then started choking her by the neck. Luckily, before she started losing breath, Kagome punched Kikyou in the stomach and began swimming up to the surface. At last above water, Kagome gasped for breath. Half the crowd cheered while the popular half booed.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame called out as they shoved through the crowd to see their friend bruised in the stomach once again. The two girls gasped.

"I'm fine. Really," Kagome reassured, smiling at her friends while placing a hand over her stomach.

Before Ayame or Sango could respond, two of Kikyou's friends, Kacho and Asuka, swam up and shoved Sango and Ayame underwater all the way to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh, no!" Kagome gasped out. She took a deep breath and dove underwater. She shoved Kacho and Asuka out of the way and pulled her two friends up to safety. Miroku and Kouga quickly took hold of their respective girl while Inuyasha checked to make sure they had a pulse. The crowd had parted, but no one noticed the helpless Kagome being dragged to the corner of the deepest section of the pool.

Ayame coughed out a mouthful of water as she recovered from the surprise. "What the hell's Kikyou's problem? Is she trying to kill us right here on school property?" she shouted.

Sango spat out some water as she sat up in Miroku's arms. "That damn Kikyou!" she screamed and was about to look for Kikyou when she realized something was wrong. "Wait! Where's Kagome?"

Everyone looked around and saw Kagome nowhere in sight, so the friends split up. Kouga and Miroku got out of the pool and walked around, searching for Kagome; Ayame went to the shallow area; Sango went to the middle of the pool; And Inuyasha looked in the deepest place in the pool.

_Kikyou must have Kagome right now. Shit! She better not hurt Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought as he sped through the water as fast as he could.

Then, he saw Kacho and Asuka laughing in the corner of the pool. He swam over to them and grabbed Asuka by the shoulders. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded in a threatening tone.

"Kikyou has her right now! She's down there!" Asuka frantically answered, pointing underwater. Inuyasha released Asuka, and the two girls swam away.

Inuyasha dove underwater to see Kikyou drowning a motionless Kagome, shoving her face into the pool floor. Inuyasha uncontrollably pushed Kikyou out of the way, grabbed Kagome, and swam to the surface. He perched himself at the edge of the pool and held an unconscious girl in his arms. She had a very slow pulse, but she was pale and her body was cold.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" Sango asked worriedly, dog-paddling up to him.

"Kikyou was drowning Kagome, but I found her just before she was about to drown," Inuyasha solemnly explained, watching Kikyou swim away with her friends to the shallow end of the pool with narrowed eyes.

Sango sat down next to Inuyasha with fear and worry for her best friend. There was no way this energetic cheerleader could die now. Thankfully for the two teens, Kagome coughed water out over and over until about a gallon of water fell out of her mouth. She moaned quietly and slowly opened her pink eyes. Sango sighed with relief and glanced at Inuyasha.

"Sango, go and tell the others I've found Kagome. I'll take her back to the room," he directed. Sango nodded and swam off. Inuyasha stood up and walked the long way back to the dorm with Kagome cradled in his arms. After about two minutes, he made it to the room and laid Kagome down on her bed.

"Inu . . . yasha . . ." Kagome croaked out as she lay on the queen-sized bed. Inuyasha was kneeling down beside her, holding the girl's hand.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice getting louder, meaning that she was recovering from the encounter with Kikyou.

"You had me worried there for a second. How long had Kikyou been doing this to you?"

"After I saved Sango and Ayame from Kikyou's posse." She sat up on the big fluffy pillow, hugging her knees to her chest. Then, she realized that she and Inuyasha were still in their bathing suits. A blush would've crept up her cheeks if she wasn't so sore right now. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, getting as close to Kagome as possible.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. For letting you nearly drown to death," he apologized, ashamed of himself and his actions.

_Now she probably hates me . . . _he thought. He just wanted to beat himself up right now for putting Kagome in danger.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I let you fall into danger."

"Were you really that worried about me?"

He flushed in a heartbeat. "Well, yeah. I mean, what would I do if you died?" he murmured.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged her back and the teenagers began thinking about the strange temptation to kiss the other. They slowly broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Golden orbs into chocolate whirlpools. Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly began leaning into each other until their lips were only millimeters apart. They closed their eyes and leaned in to close the gap . . .

"CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!!" Sango screamed as she burst through the bedroom door with a bowl of steaming soup, disabling Inuyasha and Kagome from sharing their first kiss.

**Wow, don't you just hate Sango now? Lol, I like the last part of this chapter. I enjoyed writing the fluffiest part of the chappie. Doesn't everybody like fluff? It just makes fell all warm and fuzzy inside . . . PREVIEW!!**

**_-- Inuyasha, SAVE ME!! --_**


	16. Concealed Affections

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Concealed Affections**

"And next time, Sango . . . KNOCK! Damn it!" Kagome yelled, scolding her friend on Sunday morning. The guys and strangely Ayame had headed off to the gym early.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Sango yelled back. In a softer tone, "What's the big deal anyway?" She sat up in her bed, edging away from her fuming friend. She pulled the pink bedspread up, allowing Kirara to crawl underneath.

Kagome blushed crimson and looked down at her blanket with dolphins imprinted on it. She gripped it and held it to her heart, still clothed in her spaghetti strap blouse and sweats. After a brief pause, she whispered, "Inuyasha and I almost kissed . . ."

Sango's magenta eyes widened. "Whoa!" she screamed. "It's been less than a week and then BAM!" --she slapped her hands together for more emphasis-- "You try to make out with him! We've got a playgirl here!" She pointed at Kagome.

"Shut up!" Kagome stood up and whacked Sango with her pillow.

Sango sat there, shocked and wide-eyed. "Oh, it's on." She hit Kagome with two throw pillows, and this resulted in a ten minute pillow fight. Exhausted, the girls flopped down on their beds, sweating and gasping.

Suddenly, Sango sang, "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"If Sango hadn't screamed chicken noodle soup . . ." Kagome grumbled.

"Oh yeah . . ."

Kagome sighed. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You said 'oh yeah' twice," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh yeah . . . Ugh, I got to stop doing that!"

The raven-haired schoolgirl laughed her head off, and Sango told her to calm down. Eventually, she managed to regain her composure.

The girls got dressed in jeans, flip flops, and Hollister blouses. Sango wore white and Kagome wore navy blue. The girls each took their credit cards and cell phones, and stuffed them in their purses. Sango quickly scribbled a note on a napkin before taking off to the Silverlake Mall.

- - -

"Oh yeah! I improved SO MUCH today!" Ayame bragged, skipping into the living room with the guys following behind her.

"You call lifting up a ten-pound weight improvement?" Miroku asked as Ayame took a sip from her water bottle.

"Duh!" Ayame said as if he was mentally challenged. "Sango! Kagome! Get your lazy butts over here!"

"They're not here," Inuyasha stated, holding up a napkin with blue cursive on it. "They left." He passed the note around. It read:

_Dear Roomies, _

_Kagome and I went to the Silverlake Mall in my car. We'll be back before dinner. See ya later!_

_Sango_

After Ayame read the letter, she smiled and put the napkin down on the coffee table. "Guys, get dressed! We're going to the mall!"

- - -

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome just walked out of Hollister, each carrying a shopping bag with three solid blouses and a pair of jeans.

"Kags, I'm hungry!" Sango whined for the fourth time that day. Her stomach had been growling; She hadn't eaten for a couple of hours. "Let's get smoothies and cinnamon rolls!"

"Good idea."

The girls stopped by Cinnabon and Jamba Juice. Sango bought herself a strawberry smoothie and a cinnamon roll. Kagome bought a raspberry smoothie and a cinnamon roll. They occupied a table with two chairs and sat down in them to eat.

"Are you still mad at me, Kags?" Sango asked before taking a thirsty sip of her cool drink.

Kagome swallowed a bite of cinnamon roll. "Of course not! But next time, knock."

Her friend laughed. "Either way, you two wouldn't have kissed."

"Better than you barging into the room yelling random food items when we were just about to," she pointed out.

"True, true," Sango agreed, picking up her plastic fork and cutting a piece of the sweet snack.

"Boo . . ." someone whispered in Sango's ear.

"Oh my god!" Sango quickly half-screamed, nearly falling off her seat. She looked up to see Ayame laughing her head off. "Ayame!"

"Sorry! But scaring you is so much fun." Ayame sat beside Sango.

"You got that right," Kagome laughed out.

"Hi!" Miroku greeted, popping up out of nowhere.

"Holy crap!" Kagome shouted, startled. Everyone started laughing as the three male roommates sat by the girls.

"Kagome," Sango sternly said. "What did we say about that?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "Crap is not holy, and never will be. I know -- I get it."

When Kagome and Sango were finished eating, Ayame said, "Let's play hide-and-seek in the mall! Rules are: no going outside; no running; when you're found, help the seeker find the other people; And when the seeker gives up, text everyone 'I give up'. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Sango's it!" Kagome shouted.

Sango looked around. "What?" Then, she saw her friends hastily walking away to hide. "Damn it!" she grumbled and started counting to thirty.

- - -

"Where do we all hide?" Ayame asked when they reached the center of the mall.

"Victoria's Secret!" the guys hollered, starting to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" both girls said in unison, pulling on the collars of the boys' shirts.

"Fine, we'll split up in pairs," Kouga sighed in defeat. "Ayame and I will hide in Aeropostale. Inuyasha and Kagome, hide in Hollister. Miroku, you hide in Anchor Blue. Split up!" With a nod, everyone ran to their assigned areas.

Kagome followed Inuyasha deep into the heart of the dark store with pounding music making the whole place slightly vibrate.

"Where the hell do we hide?" Inuyasha shouted to his partner over the earsplitting music.

"Wait a second! We can't hide in here because if someone gets tagged, they'll know where to find us!" Kagome pointed out, screaming over the rap music.

"Oh shit. You're right. Let's go!" He pulled her wrist and they hurried to JcPenny. They crouched behind a rack of expensive shirts and coats. "They probably won't find us here," he murmured. Nobody ever wanted to buy a coat for one hundred bucks unless they're idiots.

Kagome stayed silent.

He looked down to see she had a disturbed look on her face. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. _We're going a little too fast. In only six days, we nearly kissed! And I haven't even had my first kiss yet. How is a girl supposed to react to that?_

Suddenly, Inuyasha's and Kagome's cell phones vibrated. Both received the 'I give up' text message.

To keep Inuyasha from worrying, Kagome brightened up. "Sorry, I just thought Sango was close by and I was being quiet so she wouldn't hear us," she lied.

Inuyasha nodded as he straightened up. He turned and helped her up. But then, an electric shock caused them to jump away from each other.

"Ow!" they yelped in unison.

Kagome shook her hand to relieve the pain. "Wow, I hate it when that happens."

"What'd you do? Roll on a carpet?" he asked sarcastically, babying his hand. Together, they exited the clothing store to go back to Cinnabon.

"No!" she said, making a 'w' sound at the end of the word. "Sango and I were trying on clothes." She held up her shopping bag for proof.

"Don't you know what sarcasm is?"

"Maybe," she sarcastically answered.

He shook his head. "Oh, Sango tagged everyone," he told her.

"Really? I am shocked and appalled!"

"Damn, that's an extended vocabulary right there."

"Straight up!"

They made it to Cinnabon, where everyone agreed to meet up at.

"Where were you guys? We told you to hide in Hollister!" Ayame angrily said. She had spent about five minutes walking around in high heels searching, and her bunyons didn't look so promising either.

"Yeah, but we knew Kouga was tricking us," Inuyasha casually replied.

"Huh?" Sango asked, completely lost.

Kagome explained, "Well, he told us to go hide in certain places. If someone got tagged, they would know where to find us. So, we hid in JcPenny." Then to Kouga, "Cheater!"

Sango and Ayame giggled until Sango's phone started vibrating. Sango pulled it out of her purse, opened it, and read the text. "What the hell?! Kagome!"

Kagome was already running away from the group to hide in a video game store called Gamestop.

"What'd she do?" Inuyasha asked.

"She sent me a text saying 'One day, you'll fall in love with Naraku, and I'll be pointing and laughing at you'! I'm going to kill her!" Sango started running after Kagome with her laughing roommates following. "Shut those holes in your faces!" she shouted at them.

Kagome finally made it to Gamestop and hid in the back of the store, where they sold Playstation games, knowing Sango wouldn't even think of looking in this store. Through the glass window between the many posters hanging on it, she saw her friends run by the store, and covered her mouth to keep herself from howling with laughter. Deciding to take her time, she looked through the games, and found herself browsing through the Wii games.

_Super Smash Bros. Brawl?_ Kagome thought, checking out the new releases. There was no one in the store right now, probably because the cashier was on his lunch break, and it was pretty dark inside. Only dim lights hung from each corner of the store. You'd think it was nighttime in a pitch-black room if you were in here.

"Hey, Kagome. I didn't know you liked video games," a familiar voice smoothly said behind her.

She turned and saw . . . "Naraku!" she gasped. She looked down at his black collared shirt, where a name tag was pinned. He was the person working here.

"What's up with you?" he asked with a playful smile on his face. "Are you scared of me or something?"

"Leave me alone," she tried to growl in a brave tone, but it came out as a squeak.

He chuckled. "I don't want to. This is the only time where we can be alone . . ."

Kagome tried to back up out of the store, but Naraku seized her and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head. Finally getting the poor girl still, he started touching her breasts, his thumbs circling slowly over her nipples. Kagome gasped and budged around, trying to escape, but he wouldn't move. He began lifting her shirt, slowly exposing her stomach to the frigid air and his hard cold hands. He started kissing her belly as he started undoing the button of her jeans.

Kagome shrieked as his cold, chapped lips made contact with the skin just under her breasts. Budging around only made him more aggressive, so she finally kicked him between the legs. Naraku crouched down in pain, and Kagome ran for it.

She sprinted out of the store, only to find herself at a dead end. She whirled around and raced towards the other way. The entire place seemed to be deserted -- There were no other people in this section of the mall. She looked back and found him chasing her, about an arm's length away. She ran faster, getting scared out of her mind. Kagome looked around for any of her friends, but she couldn't see anyone. Naraku was getting closer, so she ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, tears of fear in her terrified eyes.

_This is my worst weekend ever!_ Kagome thought, breaking down into tears. _The only thing I can do is keep running. If he catches me, he'll drag me back to that store, and lock the doors so no one can hear me! I don't want to -- Inuyasha, SAVE ME!!_

At this point, Kagome seemed to feel weak. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was someone up ahead who could save her, she looked up ahead and saw her friends looking around the fountain, still searching for her. Relief washed over her, just like the salty moisture on her face. Her legs seemed to speed up as she spotted the long black hair of the boy she loved.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, her voice choked from tears seeming to echo.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome, crying and sprinting towards him. He took a couple of steps forward and caught her in his arms, holding her in a warm protective embrace. As she sobbed loudly into his shirt, he asked, "What happened?"

"N -- Naraku . . ." Kagome managed to sniffle out. At that moment, Naraku had skidded to a stop in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome gasped, hugged Inuyasha closer, and wept once more.

Inuyasha rubbed her back and glared at Naraku. "What did you do to her, you bastard?" he demanded.

"I was only trying to ask her out and she freaked out!" Naraku lied.

"Go fuck yourself and leave Kagome alone," Inuyasha growled. He wanted to beat up Naraku, but the last thing he wanted was to leave Kagome alone.

"Shut the hell up and give her to me!" Naraku said. He was getting annoyed as well, but not for any particular reason.

Miroku snuck up behind Naraku and hit him in the back of the neck, knocking the boy down. Naraku recovered and was about get up, but then Kouga kicked him in the rib cage. The cold-hearted boy fell and moaned in pain.

"You perverted bastard!" Ayame angrily shrieked, whacking Naraku with her stick that she usually pokes him with. "Hmph!" she huffed, turning on her heel and walking back to her friends.

"There you are, Naraku!" one of Naraku's friends, Onigumo, exclaimed. He and another guy ran up to the struggling Naraku and dragged him away. "Dude, you gotta see this awesome game I bought!" Onigumo chanted.

The roommates sweat dropped as they watched.

"Wow, those guys are really retarded," Sango bluntly commented. Her friends agreed rather quickly.

"Let's go back to the school," Kouga suggested. The roommates nodded and started to slowly walk off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her wind-blown hair was terribly tangled and her shoulders were shaking violently. He also noticed her shirt halfway up, as if someone pushed it up over her stomach.

Inuyasha was disgusted. Naraku had stooped so low, he was about to rape Kagome. There was no way Inuyasha was going to let that go by without punishment. But first thing's first . . .

"Hey, Kagome, let's go home," he murmured, rubbing the small of her back.

Kagome sniffled as she looked up at Inuyasha. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded, seeing that he was holding his hand out to her. She gently laid her hands in his and started walking with him behind all of their friends, their fingers entwined.

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?" Ayame whispered to Sango, glancing back at her wet-eyed friend.

"Yeah, she will," Sango answered in a low voice. "All she needs is Inuyasha there beside her to make her feel better."

The pain and fear she felt when Naraku nearly raped her still lingered in Kagome's trembling body. But with Inuyasha by her side, she felt safe and protected. Of all people, why was it this particular guy that made her feel this way? The way his arms held her close to his warm body felt like heaven. It was a mystery how this boy made her feel.

She glanced up at him under wet lashes, curious at what his expression was. His face looked pitiful, like he was beating himself up on the inside for not being there to protect her. He looked angry at himself, and seemed to be blaming himself for all of this happening.

Suddenly, Kagome remembered about what happened yesterday, when Kikyou had tried to drown her. As a result, she felt a huge, familiar pain seep throughout her whole body. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter. He looked down at her shivering form.

"Inuyasha. I don't feel so good . . ." she gasped. She lost her balance and fainted.

"Kagome!" He caught her by the waist at midfall.

_She fainted? _he thought, confused. _How did she faint all of a sudden?_

The other four roomies swiftly whirled around and gathered around the long-haired boy. They reached out to help, but Inuyasha didn't let the unconscious girl out of his protective grip. He stood in front of Kagome and lifted her up by the thighs. Her body was leaning against his back as he carried her.

_It's all my fault. I should've been there. None of this would've happened if I was with her to protect her!_

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome?" Sango worriedly asked, walking next to him and rubbing Kagome's cold arm.

"She passed out," he solemnly replied.

_Wow, Kagome's been suffering a lot at this school, and it's only been a week!_ Sango thought.

In the parking lot, the roommatesdivided up. Sango and Ayame were in the front seats of Sango's car with Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the back, while Kouga and Miroku rode in Miroku's car. Kagome had regained consciousness around the middle of the five mile drive.

In the dorm, they all changed into their sleeping clothes. Inuyasha wore a solid red shirt with red sweats; Kagome changed into her favorite pink pajamas; Ayame changed into green cotton shorts with a white shirt; Kouga left on his current pair of boxers along with a black shirt; Miroku pulled on a black shirt and gray sweats; And Sango slipped on a pink T-shirt with black sweatpants. Even though it was only 9:00 pm, the roommates were exhausted from today's events.

As the depressed black-haired girl got dressed in the bathroom, Sango and Ayame agreed to ask Inuyasha for help. They, and Kirara, shuffled out of their bedroom, stumbled across the hall, and stopped at the guys' bedroom door. Ayame softly knocked until Miroku answered it and let the girls in. They walked over to Inuyasha, who was silently throwing a basketball in the air and catching it.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said, holding Kirara a little tighter.

"Hm?"

"Can you stay with Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sat up and gave her a confused look.

"It's because we don't like to see Kagome sad and crying," Ayame added. "And you're the only one who can help her and make her feel better. Will you, please?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. You can sleep in here for tonight."

"You can sleep in my bed, Ayame. I'll sleep in the living room," Kouga politely offered. He walked out of the room to the couch.

Sango, Miroku, and Ayame got settled in the beds and tucked themselves in. "'Night, guys," Inuyasha said.

" 'Night," they answered back.

Inuyasha turned off the lights and shut the door. He went across the hall to the girls' bedroom and knocked.

"Come in," a girl's voice murmured.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw Kagome laying on her bed, facing the wall. Her knees were close to her chin, the blanket draped over her body. He went inside the room and closed the door.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw him. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She sat up on the bed.

He sat down next to her, never looking away from her curious eyes. Inuyasha leaned forward and embraced her again.

"I was worried about you," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

Kagome felt more tears sting her eyes as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. Without breaking the hug, she crawled onto Inuyasha's lap. Again, the safe feeling here in his arms . . .

He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Are you going to be okay?" He knew it was dumb question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Not really," she admitted, reveling in the shared body heat.

"Damn, that was the stupidest question I've ever asked . . ."

Her giggle was smothered by his T-shirt. "I'll agree with you on that one." She wrapped her arms tight around his torso. "Thank you, Inuyasha." He blushed in a second, and she looked up. She giggled again.

"What?" Inuyasha smirked at her smiling face. She got up and purposely fell down on top of her beanbag, which was right behind her.

"I can't believe you were blushing! It's so cute, it's funny!"

"Um, thanks?"

"You are very welcome."

Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome off the beanbag. Then, he pinned her down on her back on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"You'll find out," he slowly said. His fingers leisurely slid down her sides, and Kagome laughed and squirmed under his grip. She absolutely hated being tickled, especially when she couldn't budge. She couldn't move at all, and she was laughing uncontrollably. Kagome used all her strength and succeeded in rolling both of them over so that she was sitting on Inuyasha's stomach.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha! Now my stomach hurts from laughing so much!"

"You are very welcome." he used her line back on her.

With a shake of her head, she got off of him and lay down on the floor so that the tops of their heads were almost touching.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still mad at me for trying to kiss you yesterday?"

Kagome stood up and sat on a window seat. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her as she tripped over her words. "Well, I, um, uh . . . "

"Wow, that made sense," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

_Should I tell him the truth? Or should I change the subject? Oh, no! What do I say?_

_She's not going to say anything . . . _

Inuyasha walked towards a random bed, which happened to be Ayame's. "Never mind about that. Okay, we should probably go to bed since --"

"Okay! Fine, I'll say it! I'm not mad at you for trying to kiss me! In fact, I was mad at Sango for messing it up! So, there, I said it! I actually **wanted** to kiss you!! You happy now?" Kagome screamed. Realizing what she just blurted out, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Inuyasha just stood there, wide-eyed and silent. _She __**wanted**__ to kiss me?_ he repeated in his thoughts.

Kagome shook her hands and walked towards her bed, avoiding all eye contact. "Look, just forget what I just said! I was, um --"

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha, who was suddenly standing in front of her. She stumbled backwards, but he caught her by the waist. Her breath was caught in her throat. Kagome had a feeling about what he was going do, but she was too paralyzed to move. She only stared into his amber eyes, her lips slightly parted.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

He gently pressed his lips on her soft ones. Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing their first kiss. The sensation felt so good and natural, even if it was their first time together. It was sweet, filled with passion and loving affection. Kagome felt as if Inuyasha not only stole her first kiss -- He stole her heart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling random strands of his hair through her fingers. The kiss felt so relaxing, and so right. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slowly slip into her mouth. A soft moan escaped the girl's lips as his tongue gently touched her dormant one. As he pulled her closer to him so that they were chest to chest, fervent kiss deepened even more. Suddenly . . .

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga cheered from the open doorway.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed, not expecting an audience. While Inuyasha and Kagome were talking, the four roommates opened the door just a tiny little bit and started spying on them. When they saw some lip action, Sango had kicked open the door and the spies cheered.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Guys, why were you spying on us?" Kagome shrieked.

Sango held her hand out to Ayame without looking away from Inuyasha and Kagome. "Pay up. They kissed in exactly seven days." Ayame groaned and gave Sango a king-sized Snickers candy bar. Miroku and Kouga snorted, Inuyasha sweat dropped, and Kagome slapped her forehead. Sango waved it to the couple. "Thanks, guys! For helping me win this!"

Ayame glared at Inuyasha and Kagome and grumbled, "Why couldn't you two kiss tomorrow? Then, I would've won the bet!"

"Well, good night!" Miroku chuckled, closing the door.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Yes it was."

"So, we kissed. Does that mean we're boyfriend-girlfriend?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know." Kagome turned to walk back to her bed when he asked, "Kagome, do you want to, uh . . . go out?"

Kagome brightened up. Her first kiss AND her first boyfriend in ONE night?! This night was just getting better and better. "Yes!" She jumped up to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, and they remained like that until . . .

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"MIROKU!!" they shouted.

"But you were kissing. Well, not in a tree . . . In a room!"

"GET OUT!!"

Miroku raised his arms over his head in defeat. He shut the door and walked away.

Kagome's gaze shifted to her digital alarm clock. "Holy crap! It's already 11:30! We should go to sleep."

"Hold on a second."

She turned, only to feel those lips on her again. She wanted to go to bed to get some sleep, but Kagome immediately melted into the kiss. His lips were so irresistible. Well, as they say, third time's the charm. They were interrupted on their first two kisses, so she might as well make the most of this one.

They reluctantly broke apart for air, staring into each other's eyes.

Kagome playfully pushed Inuyasha. "Now go get some sleep." She got into bed and covered herself up with the bedspread. Inuyasha kneeled by her bed, staring at her. "What? Go to bed!" she said.

"I don't want to sleep in those beds! They have girl cooties!" Inuyasha whined, sounding like a stereotype nerd who cared about hygiene.

She laughed and scooted over to the other side of her bed. He crawled into bed next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

" 'Night."

" 'Night," she whispered. Kagome thought that he was going to tickle her again, but he fell asleep immediately. She cuddled closer to Inuyasha, relishing in his body heat. Her last thought before she fell asleep was:

_For once, I'm thankful that Naraku is a perv . . ._

**Yay, they finally kissed! Most of you were pretty darn pissed when Sango popped in out of nowhere with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, but hey, soup is yummy! And I really do appreciate how all of you reviewed. Reviews are what keep me updating. Also, I'm coming down with a stupid fever. Ugh, I hate them so much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Preview:**

**"You guys are what?!" everyone shouted.**


	17. You Guys Are WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: GAAAAAAAH!! Boys drive me crazy! There's this guy that I'm absolutely **_**in love**_** with, but he's so shy and quiet. Every night, I dream about him, every day I stare at him in class. And the ironic thing is that sometimes I find him staring back at me, but I'm so shy that I look away when he does look over. I've never had a boyfriend before, and I'm crossing my fingers, toes, ankles, and arms hoping that he'd ask me out.**

**Congratulations! You guys are now my diary! Lol**

**Thank you SOOOO much to all those who reviewed. Your reviews are like my chicken noodle soup -- I feel better now, but the flu is going around the school. Probably because of me, tee hee. Anyhow, anyway, any day, any pickle, heeeeeeeeere's Chapter, um . . . 24? No! Chapter 17! Sorry, I'm really hungry right now and yeah . . . **

* * *

**You Guys Are WHAT?!**

Kagome awoke at 6:39 a.m., about six minutes before her alarm clock would explode. She found herself laying on Inuyasha's chest with his left arm around her waist. Kagome blushed.

_Wait, why am I blushing? We're dating now!_

Kagome wanted to squeal like a crazed schoolgirl and dance around on the floor, but decided it'd be wise not to. The way she was positioned on top of him reminded her of Friday when she was dared by her friends to do that.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her lips being smothered by something warm and soft. She opened her brown eyes and saw Inuyasha kissing her. Smiling into the kiss, she returned it.

Eventually, he broke the kiss. "'Morning," he murmured.

"'Morning," she whispered back. Underneath her body, he stretched his cramped muscles and yawned quietly. She smirked seductively. "Wanna make out?"

Inuyasha paused. "What the hell?"

"I'm just kidding! Gosh, can't you take a joke?" Kagome giggled as she rolled off of Inuyasha onto the other half of the bed.

"Well, sorry! You sounded kind of serious, and . . . Yeah." He was still staring at the blank white ceiling as if it were his favorite TV show.

"Sure, whatever, dog!"

"Dog?"

"Your name means dog demon, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that . . ." Inuyasha mumbled. He propped himself up with his hands pushing against the mattress so that he towered over Kagome. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome, surprised by this action, kissed back. He deepened the kiss and she pulled him down gently and slowly on top of her . . .

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!

Inuyasha and Kagome nearly fell off the bed at the earsplitting noise.

Kagome groaned and stumbled over to the alarm clock. It took a while to move her hand over the off button, but she managed to slap it in frustration and curse at the alarm clock in her mind.

_I was just kissing my first boyfriend and enjoying it when this fucking piece of crap just killed it!_ she thought.

"I'M AWAKE!! I'm awake!" Sango sleepily shouted, stumbling to the bedroom door with Ayame behind her. She and Ayame rubbed their eyes and gasped at what they saw.

_Inuyasha and Kagome are kissing again!_ the girls thought. They ran out of the room, retrieved Miroku and Kouga, and showed them the kissing couple.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU GUYS ARE KISSING AGAIN?!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and blushed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ayame demanded, hands on her hips.

The couple looked at each other. "We haven't told them yet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think so," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Didn't tell us about what?" Miroku demanded.

"Well, guys . . ." Kagome said in a low voice. "Inuyasha and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

" . . . What?" Sango asked, cupping her ear to hear better. She truthfully couldn't hear, but the shocked expressions on the other roommates' faces obviously proved that they did.

"We're going out," Inuyasha repeated for Sango's sake.

"Ah." She nodded slowly. " . . . You guys are what?!"

everyone shook their heads.

Ayame was the first to comment. "Oh, Sango. What are we going to do with you?" she muttered.

Kouga put a hand to his forehead. "Seriously, can't you understand that your best friend is now going out with our roommate?"

"I have a slow thinking process!" Sango argued.

"Must be in slow motion since you couldn't figure it out until now!" Ayame retorted.

"Are you saying I'm a moron?!"

"I was going to say your retarded, but that fits, too!"

"Oh, whatever! At least I can go to the bathroom faster than you can!"

"Where the hell did that come from?!"

All the remaining four roomies did was watch the girls argue like a married couple.

"Do you think they took it too hard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I hope not," she whispered.

- - -

"What do you mean you guys are dating?" Sango asked Kagome as the girls got dressed that morning. She and Ayame had finally settled their argument over a chocolate bar offered generously by Kagome.

"Well, he asked me out and I said yes," Kagome explained to Sango as if she were an idiot. She pulled a lacy, white blouse out along with a pair of jeans and black ballet flats.

"When did this happen?" Ayame asked, pulling on a black tank top with a metallic silver butterfly on it.

"Was it after we saw you two kiss for the first time?" Sango interrogated.

Kagome sighed. So many suspicious questions were being thrown at her all at once. "Okay, after you guys left from breaking my first kiss, I asked Inuyasha about whether we were boyfriend and girlfriend because of the kiss. He didn't know, so he just asked me out . . . And then we kissed again."

Sango and Ayame silently stared at her. " . . . I want a boyfriend now!" they both screamed in unison.

Kagome started to laugh, but stopped when she saw her two friends staring at her again. "What?" she asked nervously.

"Help us get boyfriends!" Ayame said.

"Eh?"

"C'mon, Kags! You're the first one out of all of us to get a boyfriend this year," Sango added. "What'd you do to get a boyfriend?"

"Um . . . What I do is hang out with him a lot more than roommates would normally do. Kind of like flirting, but not too much," Kagome explained. She didn't know how else to explain it.

"Uh . . . okay!" Ayame, who was ready to go, ran off to the living room to wait for her friends to finish getting dressed. Sango shrugged since she already knew what Kagome was talking about.

Kagome's cell phone started vibrating on the bed, and she picked it up. She read the text message from her new boyfriend, which read:

_**R u ready yet? Im waiting 4 u by ur locker**_

Kagome text back:

_**K**_ _**Im on my way**_

After it was sent successfully, Kagome flipped her cell phone shut, grabbed her backpack, and ran towards the sophomore floor without waiting for Sango and Ayame. Even though she bumped into many people, she continued racing to her locker. She felt like she was in a race with an unknown competitor to see who can get to Inuyasha first.

She shrugged it off, and was finally able to see Inuyasha. He was leaning casually against his own locker, listening to his Ipod. He was deeply concentrated on the bright screen of his white music device as he searched for the perfect song. Kagome skipped up to him in a childish manner.

"Hi!" she sweetly greeted.

Inuyasha blinked and looked up from the music player. "Oh, hey," he said. He extended an arm behind her shoulder -- A gesture that he wanted to hug her. She stepped forward and hugged his torso.

"What'cha listening to?" asked Kagome, breaking the warm hug.

Inuyasha handed her one of his headphones, and she put it in her ear. The song 'Mr. Lonely' by Akon blasted into her ear.

"You ain't lonely, so why are you listening to this?" she joked.

He did an awkward one arm shrug. "I just like this song."

Before she knew it, Inuyasha pulled the headphone out of her ear. She was about to say something when he said, "The bell just rang."

Kagome looked at her cell phone and nodded. "Oh, right." She clutched Inuyasha's hand, and walked to their homeroom. Along the way, many other sophomores were whispering to each other, watching Inuyasha and Kagome. _What're all these people talking about?_ Kagome wondered as she entered the classroom and sat down in her usual seat.

She turned in her seat and started talking to Inuyasha about how much of an idiot Sango was when they told her the big news. They laughed at the comebacks and retorts Ayame had to put up with. Truthfully, Ayame and Sango put up quite a show, and should most likely be comdians when they grow up.

A minute before the late bell rang, the two girls raced into the classroom panting. They had just heard the horrible gossip, and they had to warn Kagome.

"Kagome, come here real quick!" Sango called from the doorway of the classroom, thankful that the teacher wasn't there yet. She waved her hand, ushering her over.

Kagome nodded. "I'll be back in a minute," she told Inuyasha.

He nodded and turned to talk to Miroku.

She stood up and walked over to Sango and Ayame with looks of sorrow on their faces. Confused, Kagome curiously asked, "Um, what's up, guys?"

"Um, Kags," Ayame whispered. "We have some bad news."

Kagome held her breath as Sango whispered, "There's a rumor going around that you had sex with Inuyasha . . ."


	18. Help Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Hey, I finally updated after . . . Three and a . . . half . . . Months. Jeez, I didn't think I'd be brian-dead for that long. Well, the point is, I updated! Everybody, please take my poll on my profile! And read my newest stories: Solitary and Braids And Plaits. And last, but not least, REVIEW if you want me to update!!**

**Help Wanted**

Kagome laughed. "Okay, guys," she giggled out. "You got me there."

Ayame looked at Sango. Did Kagome truly believe that they were playing around?

Kagome continued to laugh at herself. "Wow, I almost actually trusted you guys. At first, I thought you were serious--"

"Kagome," Sango sighed quietly so nobody else in the classroom could hear. "I _am_ serious."

Kagome's smile fell. "You mean . . . ?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. Everybody at school thinks you did it with Inuyasha."

At that point, Kagome felt weak and hopeless. She and Inuyasha would never do that. They kissed and hugged, but they'd never go that far. Who would do that to her?

The ebony-haired cheerleader's knees buckled under her, causing her to lose her balance. Sango and Ayame each grabbed an arm to support their friend. Kagome looked up at Sango's face, in hopes of finding that this was just some twisted-up joke. But, much to her disappointment, the coffee eyes she'd known for so long held no humor and solemnity.

Kagome felt tears watering her eyes. "W-What should I do?" she blubbered quietly, on the verge of screaming at the top of her lungs. "Should I break up with him already?"

Sango glanced over at their guy friends, who were talking as if there were no problem in the world. She turned back to her miserable friend. "No," she firmly answered. "I'll try to solve this rumor. I think I know who started it, but it'll take some time for them to put an end to this tale."

_Did Sango just say tale? _Ayame thought in her mind. Out of the three girls, Sango seemed to be the dumbest, but here she was using the word 'tale'. Maybe she's trying to talk smart because she was the heroine.

"Do you think Kikyou's behind all this?" Ayame asked.

"Wait, if it is, how'd she find out?" Kagome questioned.

"Do you think she's spying on us?"

"Or monitoring every move we make? Do you think she hung a camera in our room?"

"Why are you guys asking me all the questions?!" Sango demanded. "I may be smart--" Her friends snorted. She shot them a threatening look. "But I'll have to do some investigating. So, save the questions for now, okay?"

Her friends nodded in understanding.

Kagome used the back of her hand to swab away the tears in her eyes.

Tsubaki opened the door to the room seconds before the bell rang. The class took their seats, listened to the announcements for the day, and then just stared off into space as Tsubaki began a lengthy lecture about having a good start on a school day or something like that.

_Okay, I get it, lady, always eat breakfast, _Inuyasha thought as he rested his head tiredly on his hand. The strong scent of soothing lavender hit his nose. The source of the intoxicating smell was Kagome's black hair.

She was currently tying it up into a ponytail with a black hair tie. Once she was happy with the results, she folded her arms over the desktop and rested her head on them, attempting to take a nap until second period.

Inuyasha decided to glance around the room. Everyone looked bored out of their mind. Some people were finishing up some homework while others were text-messaging on their cell phones. A few kids in the corner of the room were playing a hearty round of blackjack.

But what bothered him the most were his roommates' unsmiling, grim faces. Heck, even Sango looked sad. This was a rare thing to see. Usually, she was the funny, yet stupid one of the group. Ayame was sad, too. He could see through her face in her hand mirror she was holding to perfect her hair.

However, Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome's face. She wasn't holding a mirror; She was sleeping. He'd thought that she'd do something like pass notes with him in class or maybe text him.

Text.

Inuyasha waited until Tsubaki turned away from the class to write on the chalkboard. He flipped open his cell phone, and rapidly sent a text message to Kagome.

Sango was doodling in her notebook until she heard a vibration. She glanced toward Kagome, where she thought the noise was coming from.

Kagome unenthusiastically lifted her head from her makeshift pillow and rubbed her large eyes. She pulled her phone out from her jeans pocket and read the message under her desk.

Sango knew that she was now the heroine of this tragedy, and that it was her mission to solve this rumor. She turned to a fresh page in her spiral notebook, and began working on a solution.

Kagome read the rather short message her boyfriend sent her:

_**R u ok?**_

The schoolgirl appreciated the fact that he cared about her. A ghost of a smile graced her lips as she wrote back to him.

Inuyasha's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He read Kagome's reply, and his face paled. She wrote something that every person in a relationship didn't want to hear, or read for that matter.

_**I need to talk to you**_

- - -

It was time. The dismissal bell had rang. Inuyasha had gone a whole school day with his heart beating and feeling torn apart. Every time he saw Kagome's distressed face and hunched shoulders, he had this atrocious feeling in his gut.

_She's breaking up with me, _he repeated over and over in his thoughts. _I know she is. I'm scared out of my mind. What does she want to talk to me about? Oh, hell, she wants to break up with me, that's what!_

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

The said boy looked up. It was Sango. "Oh, hey, Sango," he said.

"You looked so tense lately," the brunette noted. "Did something happen?"

"Uh . . ." Can he trust Sango enough to keep a secret? "Look at this," he said as he took out his cell phone. Sango looked over his shoulder to see the screen. "I asked her if she was okay, and this is what she wrote back."

Sango read Kagome's reply carefully.

_What? _she thought. I told her not to break up with him!

"That's why I'm so nervous right now," Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded. "Look, Inuyasha," she said. "Knowing Kagome for over practically my whole life, I don't think she'll break up with you." Before Inuyasha could reply, Sango glanced down at her invisible watch. "Oh, will you look at the time! I got to go!" She dashed down the hall and disappeared before Inuyasha could yell 'macaroni'.

Inuyasha groaned. Just when he could consult somebody, they run away like Dash from The Incredibles. He headed down the hall and turned the corner.

Kagome was waiting right by their lockers, hands clasped in front of her. Her head was lowered, her feathery black bangs shadowing her gorgeous brown eyes. She glanced at the time on her cell phone and sighed.

"It's about time you made it, Inuyasha," she said.

He gulped. "Well, I had to go from the gym to here," he retorted a little too nervously.

She looked at him. Her eyes looked pink, as if she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" he asked. By instinct, he embraced her.

"Um mmph moom mahm med." Her voice was muffled through his shirt.

" . . . I know that the cow jumps over the moon, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He wasn't sure what she was saying.

Kagome lay her head on his chest. "No, what I said was, I'm guessing you haven't heard," she murmured, tightening her grip around his torso.

"Haven't heard what?" He pulled away from her, but she held him as close to her as possible.

"The rumor. About us."

He froze. Since when was there a rumor?

"It started today," Kagome answered his mental question. "People think that we had sex."

His blood immediately boiled. He had a feeling Kikyou would go this far as to claim Inuyasha as her own boyfriend. The problem was: How can they stop this rumor? Kikyou must've gotten the hint that Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other from the pool. Or maybe she just made up some preposterous story to separate the couple.

"Inuyasha? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Kagome called, but Inuyasha continued to space out. She knocked on his skull, in hopes of breaking him out of his trance. It worked.

"Huh? What?" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I said to stay calm and keep your cool. Sango said that she was going to solve this rumor," she said.

His jaw dropped. "Kagome," he said, his voice clipped. "Are we seriously going to put our fate into the hands of a girl who can't even say synonym?"

"Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku are helping, too," Kagome added.

Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Okay, that's good."

She smiled at him and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Wait, that's it?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're not going to break up with me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Break up with you? Where'd you get that idea?"

"You said, I need to talk to you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so superstitious," she teased.

"What?"

"What I mean is that you shouldn't believe that every time I say I need to talk to you, it doesn't always mean that I want to break up with you."

"But there is a chance that you might!"

Kagome scoffed, and walked away. Sometimes, Inuyasha could be so dumb, but she loved him anyway.

- - -

"So, how'd it go?" Sango asked Kagome at the front doors of the gym, where she was waiting.

"He thought I was breaking up with him, but I told him about the rumor. Apparently, he didn't know about it until I told him," Kagome replied.

"That's weird," Sango said, tapping a finger on her cheek.

"What's weird?"

"That Inuyasha is the last person to know about the rumor."

"Wait, are you saying that maybe he could've started it? Tell me it's not what I think you're thinking!"

Sango looked at her friend. "That depends. If I know what I think you think I'm thinking, then maybe you do think you think you know what I'm thinking."

"I don't understand your thinking!" Kagome declared.

"You _think_ you don't understand my thinking, but it's possible that deep down you think you--"

"Shut up, Sango!"

"Shutting up . . ." Sango performed the hand motion of zipping her lips.

Kagome sighed. All that thinking about their thinking gave her a headache. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the basketball team lined up as the coach took attendance.

"Where's Takahashi?" he interrogated the team. The boys only shrugged.

Miroku looked at Kagome and mouthed 'Where's Inuyasha?'

She shrugged.

"I'm here!" Inuyasha yelled out as he burst through the gym double doors.

Toutousai sighed quietly and marked Inuyasha's name on his clipboard. After taking attendance, he told the team to shoot hoops for today.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was talking to Miroku as they shot free throws in one of the courts they'd claimed. She smiled to herself and continued walking. "So, Sango, I was hoping we could study for that test tomorrow after prac--" She stopped, realizing that she was walking alone. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Sango mindlessly gazing at the sweaty guys, most likely at Miroku.

_God, Miroku's SO damn hot!_ Sango thought, continuing to stare at her crush attempting to shoot a 3-pointer while facing the wrong way.

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed at her hopeless friend. Sometimes, Sango was just a little too boy-crazy. Kagome went up to Sango and shook her shoulders. "Um, hello? Earth to Sango! Snap out of it!"

"Huh, what? What happened?" Sango asked, looking around.

"You were making goo-goo eyes at Miroku."

"Again?!" Realizing what she just said, Sango covered her mouth. "I mean, uh, no, I wasn't!"

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh. Sure you weren't. Let's go. Practice is going to start in like five minutes." She led the lovestruck Sango to the girls' locker room.

Halfway there, she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously annoyed as Miroku attempted to shoot the ball from half-court facing the wrong way for the sixth time. "Shoot the ball right already, damn it!"

"This is a free country!" Miroku shouted back.

Kagome giggled lightly to herself. Her roommates were so goofy, but she loved them all.

She and Sango quickly got dressed on a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. The cheerleading uniforms were only allowed to be worn during games and spirit assemblies. Dressed, Sango and Kagome strolled out into the grassy field.

When Kagome spotted the other eight cheerleaders stretching and talking to each other, Kagome started to feel paranoid.

"Sango," she shakily said.

Kagome was getting more and more frightened as she and her best friend walked closer to the other cheerleaders. The other girls turned and saw the newcomers.

Kagome squeezed her brown eyes shut as she waited for the impact.


	19. The Suspects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Holy crap, I am SO sorry, you guys! Jeez, I take so long just to update one itty bitty chapter. Just in case anyone's wondering; NO I DON'T HATE INUYASHA! I still like that show, but there are two reasons I haven't updated any of my stories for the past few months. 1.) That dreadful Writer's Block. And 2.) I haven't had any time. Even though it's only the first week of school, they ALREADY gave me some freaking homework. And all of you high school students out there know the feeling. You know, the one where you haven't spent a minute studying and you come back to school totally brain-dead? Well, that's what I'm suffering at the moment, and I'm having the hardest time of my life trying to do my homework. So, if my updates for my stories are going much too slow for your liking, I hope you understand the reasons why. For those of you reading this right now, I thank you all from the heart of my bottom for still reading this slowly-produced piece of fan-fiction. And now, after who knows how many months and days, here's the next chapter of Silverlake Boarding School!**

**The Suspects**

Recap: Kagome was getting more and more frightened as she and her best friend walked closer to the other cheerleaders. The other girls turned and saw the newcomers.

Kagome squeezed her brown eyes shut as she waited for the impact…

"Heads up!" Abi shouted before a whirling football collided with the back of Kagome's head. The unlucky sophomore crashed painfully onto the grass with swirled eyes, clearly knocked out momentarily. The squad gasped in surprise, along with the guilty culprit. Coach Abi flinched before attempting to assist her unconscious student.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled frantically. She helped her friend sit up. "Kags, can you hear me? Don't die on me, Kagome! We've been friends since forever! Stay away from the light-"

"Touchdown…!" was the dazed reply before Kagome went limp again.

"Oh, crap," Abi muttered under her breath, chewing at her manicured nails. "Quick, somebody get a helmet!"

Toran raised a brow. "And how will that help?" she asked.

"You never know if another football might fly out of nowhere and hit Kagome again."

"But _you_ threw-"

"Shush!" The young, black-haired teacher whipped her head up at the gaping teenaged girls. "Nobody panic! She's just temporarily unconscious…Now will somebody please hurry and fetch a darn helmet!?" One of the freshmen, Rin, sprinted off towards the gym.

At that moment, Kagome moaned in pain as she held her head. "Ouch…What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up on her own.

"Well, Abi threw a-"

"Can it, Toran!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that you got hit," she told her confused companion.

Kagome nodded, still holding her head. She flinched. "I think I just felt my brain rattle inside my skull," she stated rather bluntly.

"Good to know, Kags," said the brunette as she lifted Kagome to her feet.

"I think you should let her rest for now," a thin cheerleader with short black hair pulled back into a low ponytail suggested. This girl's name was Nazuna.

Without protesting, Kagome plopped back down on the grass, long legs crossed like a pretzel. Coach Abi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You stay put," Abi said, "And I'll get you an ice pack from the nurse." She straightened up and met every cheerleader's gaze. "Nobody move until I get back!" She turned on her heel and dashed out of sight.

After Ab-Hime's departure, not one student spoke until…

"So, Kagome…" a junior named Kagura said. Her voice sounded like a seductive purr, her irises the color of polished rubies glinting in the sunlight. "I heard you and Inuyasha went all the way last night." No one spoke in agreement.

Kagome bowed her head to fight back the tears. "It's not true," she muttered, clenched hands trembling over the short blades of grass, shoulders shivering as if she were cold, and tears threatening to spill out.

Shunran knelt down and sympathetically stroked Kagome's hair. The black-haired teen leaned against the redhead's shoulder.

Sango's head perked up when Kagome's sob reached her ears. "Who did you hear that crap from, Kagura?" she asked, forcing her tone to sound less bitter.

Kagura shrugged. "Some loudmouthed weirdo named Jaken told me."

Karan folded her arms under her breasts. "Funny."

Shunran looked up at her younger sister. "What's funny, Karan?"

"Jaken also informed me of the rumor."

Sango fisted her hands at her sides. Even though she was probably jumping to conclusions, she figured that this Jaken kid might be the key to resolving this nasty rumor. After all, the person who'd started this rumor _must've_ told Jaken, knowing that he would spread the news around the school like a wildfire.

"Here you go, Kagome! I couldn't find a normal helmet, but I found a football helmet-I hope that's okay." Rin dropped a helmet the size of a pumpkin beside Kagome.

Sango ignored the abrupt interruption. "Does anybody here know where Jaken is right now?" she inquired to the squad.

"Jaken lives in the same dorm as me," said Rin. She cocked her head. "What for?"

"Have you heard the rumor…about Kagome-"

"I know! That's horrible!" Rin glanced at Kagome, who was watching the cheerleaders that towered above her as they discussed the current issue. "Don't worry, Kagome," Rin said in a determined tone. "I know you wouldn't do something like that." if there's anything I can do to help you, then just let me know, okay?" The freshman sent a confident grin to the depressed sophomore.

Kagome weakly returned the smile. "Thanks, Rin."

Toran turned to Sango. "Do you have any ideas on who might've started it?"

The brunette looked surprised. "You guys are going to help?" she asked.

"Of course we are," a member of the squad, Koharu, replied for Toran. "We all despise rumors just as much as the next girl."

"Besides," added Nazuna, "Corny as it may sound; We're a team."

"We help each other," Karan said.

"We're like a family," Shunran added.

"We'll always be there for each other-"

"No matter what-"

"Anytime-"

"Anywhere-"

"I'm about to punch one of you!" Toran shouted at her younger sisters.

"Then we'll tell Mom!" Karan threatened.

Coach Abi returned seconds later, clutching a Ziploc bag of ice. She handed it to Kagome and clapped her hands together. "All right, ladies! Let's start off today's practice with some stretches!"

--

"Are you sure you don't want to go beat up Jaken with us?" Sango smiled evilly. "It'll be fun!" she sang.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay," she replied. Then, holding up her liquefied plastic bag of sloshing water, she added, "Gotta get more ice from the nurse."

"Right." Sango zipped up her turtle-green jacket. To the other girls in the locker room, she yelled, "Are you ready to beat the snot out of Jaken!?"

"YEAH!!"

"But I'm not cleaning it up!" Rin shouted.

Sango sweat-dropped. "Then…We'll have the janitor clean it up!"

"YEAH!!" screamed the cheerleaders in response.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she set down her sweating bag of cold water and began undressing. As she listened to her friends' "battle plans", she slipped on her clothes and shoes.

"It's like they're on crack, huh?" Shunran joked, appearing beside Kagome with sapphire blue and gleaming silver pompoms in her hands.

Tying her shoes, Kagome nodded in agreement. "And possibly even drunk," she added. The pair chuckled.

"All right!" Toran slammed her locker shut to have everyone's attention. She stood on top of a nearby bench. "It's obvious that Jaken knows who's responsible for that stupid rumor about Kagome and Inuyasha. We are going to _demand_ an answer-"

"Can't we just beat him up?" Kagura whined, slipping a lilac tee shirt over her head.

"We _will_ beat him up _if_ he doesn't tell us!"

"And I'll be cheering you guys on!" Shunran said, shaking her pompoms above her head.

Toran pointed upwards. "TO JAKEN'S ROOM!" she roared. The other girls released a battle cry as they stampeded out the door.

Kagome sweat-dropped. When the merciless cheerleaders had left, the locker room was completely deserted. The remaining black-haired girl wouldn't have been surprised if a tumbleweed just randomly blew across the floor. She shut her locker, the sound amplified, and left the locker room quickly.

Kagome knew that she should've waited for Inuyasha--they'd agreed that they'd wait for each other after practice--but her head was throbbing painfully. It'd been over an hour since the football had smashed into her rock hard skull, but it still hurt.

_I wonder if Abi was ever a football player, _she wondered as she massaged the sore spot.

The nurse's office was conveniently located close to the gym, most likely because the gymnasium was the number one place in a school where injuries occurred. The door was ajar, as usual. And just as Kagome was about to knock, she heard a familiar voice hiss in pain, followed by the nurse's calm voice.

"Ouch!"

"It's all right, Miss Tama. Just keep your ankle iced, and it'll heal in no time."

Tama? Where had Kagome heard that name before? Kagome winced. Thinking was too laborious at the moment. She rapped quickly on the door and stepped into the office.

The nurse's office was brightly lit, exaggerating the blinding whiteness of the walls. Cabinets and counters lined one wall. Medicines and gauzes and bandages and ointments and pain-relieving pills and small paper cups lined up along the smooth disinfected surface of the countertop. Rows of chairs were placed against another wall beside a large desk. At the far end of the office were a few beds with drapes for privacy. The nurse was standing at the foot of a bed. The occupant of the bed was merely a silhouette behind the white curtain.

The nurse looked up at Kagome. "How may I help you, dear?" she kindly asked.

"Oh, I just hurt my head…" The student dumbly held up her bag of water.

"Lay down for now. I need to get some more ice from the cafeteria." The chubby nurse scurried out of the room.

Kagome breathed out quietly. She made her way to the bed beside the mysterious 'Tama' person. She wanted so badly to see who her fellow wounded schoolmate was…

The thin drape was suddenly snatched back, revealing what was almost a mirrir image of Kagome.

"Higurashi?" Kikyou said, looking flabbergasted and puzzled at the same time. Then she sneered. "What'd you do, klutz? Puking already?"

Kagome bared her teeth. "Inuyasha and I didn't have sex," she dangerously growled, giving each syllable equal emphasis.

Kikyou waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She scoffed to herself. "That rumor is so childish."

The cheerleader's eyebrows rose, disappearing beneath the choppy black bangs. "Wait," she said. "_You_ didn't start the rumor?"

The prep looked at Kagome as if she were a flirtatious hobo. "No. Spreading rumors is the stupidest thing to do to the person you hate." She examined her beautiful buffed nails. "Besides, you getting pregnant will put you in the spotlight and earn attention, and then Inuyasha would be shunned. Those two things I _cannot_ allow."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyou Tama, the bitchiest slut on the face of the earth, was being…_logical_? Kagome cleared her throat. "So, do you know who started it?"

Kikyou shrugged. "Like I'd know," she replied.

The girls remained silent. Kagome copied Kikyou's nail-examining, and looked shamefully down at her chewed-down cuticles. _Note to self: Stop biting your nails. _"So…" Kagome absolutely hated awkward silences. She looked around the office for a topic. "What are you in here for?" she finally asked.

The other female looked at her as if she were a rotting squid. "Why do you care?" she snapped. "It's none of your damn business!"

Kagome put her hands up defensively and turned her attention to the poster of the Food Pyramid hanging on the wall opposite her bed.

"But," Kikyou quietly said, "High heels are a pain in the ass." She shifted the large bag of ice on her swollen ankle.

_Aha. And Mom said high heels are a woman's best friend. Unless a best friend is a backstabbing big stupid fat ugly sock-eating b word--okay, Kagome, calm down. Chill._

"Here you go, honey," the nurse said as she handed Kagome another bag of ice.

"Thank you." The cheerleader accepted the bag even though her head no longer hurt. She hopped off the bed.

"Would you like some aspirin?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay." She scurried out of the nurse's office, her mind replaying her first normal conversation with Kikyou that didn't involve any violence or cold insults. How weird…

- - -

Kagome opened the door to her shared dorm. The three guys were in the living room, watching a football game on the new TV. She couldn't see Ayame or Sango, but they were probably in the female bedroom talking.

On the television screen, a chunky player sprinted down the field towards the end zone before stopping to throw the poor football down.

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku all stood up immediately, cheering and shouting "TOUCHDOWN!"

Inuyasha threw a couch pillow on the ground. "Fuck yeah!" he screamed.

Miroku was the first to notice the new arrival. He cleared his throat as he calmly sat down. "Uh, Inuyasha?" He pointed at Kagome with his index finger.

Inuyasha turned. "Oh, uh…Kagome…! You're back." He blushed a little before retrieving the pillow he'd violently thrown down seconds ago. "I was--We were just, uh, watching a game…"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I can see that." She dropped her pack on the floor under the coat hooks.

Miroku's eyes dropped to the bag of ice in her hand. "Oh, good, you brought ice." He took the bag from Kagome. "Kouga was starting to get a hangover.," he explained.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You drink beer?!" she gasped, staring at Kouga, who was now sprawled across the couch.

"Nah," he replied, putting the ice on his forehead. "I just drank _a lot _of apple juice."

The cheerleader sweat-dropped. "Ookay then." She went to the female bedroom, where she spotted a sweaty Ayame texting on her bed. "Oh, hey, Ayame."

The redhead looked up. "Hey! What's up?"

"Why are you all sweaty?"

"Running."

"Oh." Kagome picked up a barrette from her dresser and began tying her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Sango's texting me," Ayame said, cracking her knuckles while waiting for a responding message. "She says that she and the other cheerleaders beaut up Jaken for a while until he confessed that he heard it from some kid named Hakudoshi. But I bet my life insurance that Kikyou started it!"

"She didn't," said Kagome.

The redhead raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"She told me."

"And you believed her?"

"Yeah."

Ayame stood and stared apprehensively at her roommate. "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?" she asked unhurriedly.

"I--" She was cut short by Ayame dragging her out of the bedroom to the common room by the collar of her shirt.

"Guys!" Ayame said to the trio of males. "Kagome's gone cuckoo!"

At that moment, the door swung open. Sango stepped into the dormitory holding a giant magnifying glass and "smoking" a candy cigarette. She was dressed just like Sherlock Holmes from head to toe.

"Scratch that," said Ayame a second later. "_Sango's_ gone cuckoo!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Where's you get the outfit?" asked Kouga.

"Oh, Shunran dressed up as Sherlock Holmes last Halloween," Sango replied.

"And the candy cigarette…?" Inuyasha prompted, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Rin."

"No, I meant: Why the candy cigarette?"

"Again--Rin."

"Oh. Smart girl."

"For a freshman," Sango bluntly added.

"That's mean," Ayame said.

"Your _face_ is mean!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"_You_ don't make sense!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"YEAH!" Miroku shouted. The pair of debating girls stared at him. He shrugged. "Sorry, I had to say it. Couldn't resist."

"_Anyways_!" Inuyasha said, breaking the awkward silence. He turned to Sango. "Did you find out who started the rumor?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not yet. Jaken said Hakudoshi told him, but we all know that Kikyou did it." The others nodded in agreement, except for Kagome.

"She didn't start the rumor!" Kagome said. Wait, was she defending her enemy? Her roommates stared at her as if she were a talking gerbil.

"Okay, Kagome," said Ayame, "You are _officially_ the cuckoo one."

"But Kikyou didn't--"

Sango put an arm around the black-haired girl's shoulders. "Kagome, my friend, I think that football nailed you pretty hard in the head. Why don't you go lay down?"

Kagome ducked under her friend's arm. "Don't give me those weird looks and treat me like an elderly citizen! I am betting Ayame's pet rock that Kikyou didn't do it!"

The redhead's eyes widened. "Hey, why are you bringing my pet rock into this? What did Granite McPebbles ever do to you?!" she yelled. The five friends sweat-dropped.

"That's it!" Kagome shouted, shaking her head stressfully. "I'm leaving!" She stomped out the nearest door, but came back into the living room a second later. "That was a closet!" She marched out the front door, then walked back in. "Do I have my key?" She checked her jeans pocket and confirmed that her room key was there. She nodded curtly to her friends. "Good day!" Kagome left the room.

The remaining roommates exchanged looks, the majority of them expecting her to come back. She didn't.

"Well," Kouga sighed. "What do we do?"

"I think Inuyasha should go talk to Kagome," suggested Miroku.

"Why me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you're her boyfriend."

"Duh!" Sango added

With a cross between a groan and a sigh, Inuyasha grabbed his key from the pocket of his jacket laying on the armrest of the couch. "Fine. I'll go after her." Inuyasha hurried out the room and saw Kagome stepping into the elevator. "Kagome!"

She glared at him, and quickly pushed a button repetitively.

Luckily, Inuyasha managed to slip through the doors just before they were about to close. Kagome sighed in exasperation and turned away from her boyfriend.

"Damn it, Kagome. Stop acting like that!"

"…"

Inuyasha breathed out and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell me this, Kagome. Why do you think Kikyou didn't start the rumor about us?"

Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts and turned to face him. "Here's a question for _you_! Why don't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Why are you overreacting about this?"

"Why do you care? It's none of your damn business!"

_Oh, my God. Did I just sound like Kikyou?_

Those were the exact words Kikyou had said to Kagome when Kagome had asked why she was in the nurse's office.

Inuyasha bit his lip and leaned against the wall wordlessly. The elevator ride was taking a really long time. Was it even going down?

"Inu--"

"Our first day of dating and we're already fighting," he murmured.

She stared at him and he stared at the ground. Kagome breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly.

"What are you saying?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He pushed himself off the wall, walked past Kagome, and pushed the button with the number one on it. They rode the elevator in uncomfortable silence until the golden doors opened and deposited Inuyasha on the first floor. He disappeared out of sight, his flowing black hair the last thing she saw.

Kagome stared at the dirty floor disgracefully. How could she have acted like such a bitch? Why in the world did she overreact like such a brat? She didn't intend on doing so, but here she was, standing by herself in a vacant elevator on the verge of tears. She felt so ashamed. She couldn't force herself to go back into her dorm room and meet the questioning expressions of her fellow roommates. The solution to all of her problems: Distract yourself. The question was: By doing what?

A pair of polished tennis shoes squeaked their way into the elevator. Out of natural curiosity, Kagome looked up as the doors slid shut. She gasped.

"Relax, Kagome," said Naraku, putting up both hands, palms facing her. He put as much distance as possible between him and Kagome. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I mean, why bother, when you and Inuyasha already….You know."

"We. Didn't. Have. Sex," she said angrily.

Naraku cocked his head to the side. "You didn't? But Inuyasha said so himself!"

Kagome froze. "What?" She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "What did you say?"

"Inuyasha told everyone that you two had sex."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. But then, she thought about the fact that he'd pointed out earlier a few moments ago before he'd left. What _was_ he trying to say? Was he merely indicating it, or was there a hidden meaning behind those whispered words? Her fists clenched at her sides.

_That damn bastard…_

**End Of Chapter 19**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, my school gives so much homework! Well, then again, I **_**am**_** an Honors student, but still! And now, here's Chapter 20...**

**The Breakup**

"Where _are _they?" Sango asked. She had changed out of her Sherlock Holmes costume into a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting T-shirt. Her straight brown hair was twisted into a long braid that gently flew behind her as she paced over the carpet of the living room.

Kouga briefly glanced at his black wristwatch. "It's almost 10:30. They're both over an hour-and-a-half past curfew," he noted.

Ayame chewed on her fingernails, a prominent habit of hers when she was anxious or concerned. At the moment, she was feeling both. "Where could they be?" she asked, gazing down remorsefully at her short cuticles.

Miroku sighed. "Well," he said judiciously, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "If Inuyasha had calmed her down, then they probably would've came back immediately. Or maybe Kagome wanted to talk it out."

"Look," said Sango, who had paused in her pacing. "If they wanted to _"talk it out," _I don't think it would've taken them over five hours!"

"Maybe they're making out?"

Everyone glared at Kouga.

"What?"

"Not helping, Kouga!" Sango yelled stressfully. She resumed in her pacing.

Ten lengthy minutes afterward, there was a click at the door. One of their missing roommates had returned and was using their room key to get in. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame could all feel their pulses quicken in enthusiasm and relief as they watched the motionless doorknob.

Instead of waiting patiently like a polite roommate for the person to walk in, Sango yanked open the door, causing the individual to abruptly plummet into the entry hall.

"Ah!" yelled the person. It was Inuyasha. He glared up at the brunette from his position on the floor. "What the hell, Sango?!"

"I believe the question is: What the hell, Inuyasha?!" Sango frantically demanded.

Ayame cleared her throat. "What Sango means is: Where the hell were you, Inuyasha?!"

"No, no, no!" interjected Miroku. "The real question is: Where the hell is Kagome, Inuyasha?!"

"These new questions are giving me a headache," mumbled Kouga as he held his head. Instead of demanding answers like his colleagues, he preferred to simply listen. Too bad his roomies weren't like him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Miroku's previous query. "Wait…Kagome's not here?" he asked.

Sango slammed the door shut behind him. "Duh! Why do you think we're yelling at you?"

He shrugged. "Curfew…?"

"Oh, we don't give a damn about the curfew," Miroku said, waving a hand. "You can be late all you want, but the real reason we're hassling you is because you didn't come back with Kagome!"

"What? I thought Kagome already came back!"

Ayame shook her head, auburn pigtails wobbling. "No. We were concerned about you two. We thought you were with her," she softly said.

The quintet of roommates remained silent. One person was missing, and nobody knew of her whereabouts. They had lingered in the common room all night, but there was no sign of the absent one.

Where was Kagome?

--

Kagome gazed at her reflection in her warm Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate. The steam hit her pink face, urging forth salty sweat from her pores. She felt ashamed just looking at her tear-streaked face in the brown liquid. Sipping quietly, she savored the sweet taste of chocolate comfort in her mouth before swallowing it. The lukewarm fluid quickly heated her entire throat before settling inside the pit of her stomach. Using the sleeve of her blouse, she wiped away the sweat glistening on her forehead.

Looking out the window, Kagome could almost feel the cold chilling her to the bone, seeping through the delicate fabric of her blouse. Her car wasn't exactly the best place to just sit and think. She had earlier that evening, but her arm somehow always managed to hit the car horn. After six involuntary honks, Kagome had given up on thinking inside a vehicle and decided to drive to the nearest local coffee shop.

The coffeehouse was empty at this hour due to the fact that it closed at midnight. Kagome knew she was without doubt past curfew, but she still couldn't summon up the courage to face Inuyasha. Her roommates obviously must be upset about her absence. Sango and Ayame were bound to lecture her by the time she got back. She wasn't prepared for all that. Not yet.

Maybe she could ask her mom if she could spend the night at the house until school tomorrow. If she went back to the boarding school, she'd be in deep trouble. They'd most likely give her some sort of punishment, such as in-school suspension or perhaps even losing her privileges to vacate out of school boundaries. However, if she stayed out for the night, then maybe they might not notice…

She'll take her chances.

Kagome hopped off the wooden stool and hurried to the front counter where the female cashier was yawning. "Excuse me," said Kagome. The bored cashier acknowledged her with a lift of the chin. "May I use your phone for a moment?" The worker nodded and pushed the phone towards her before walking into the kitchen, either to give Kagome privacy or to get ready to go home.

Kagome dialed her mother's cell phone number by memory. It rang a few times before she heard a sluggish "Hello?" on the other end.

"Mama?"

"Kagome? Why are you calling at this hour? You know I have work tomorrow."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mom, but I was hoping that maybe I could spend the night at the house…? Just for tonight."

"You're not at the school?! W-Why?! What-What in the world were you thinking, young lady? I am paying for your tuition, you know! You better explain yourself this instant!"

"It's a long story, Mom, but I promise I'll tell you when I get to the house--That is, if you let me spend the night. So, can I?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed tiredly. The teenager sitting in the coffeehouse crossed her fingers hopefully. "Okay. Just for tonight."

"Thank you so much," Kagome said with relief.

--

"What if an association of hobos kidnapped Kagome?"

"Sango, I think you're overreacting."

"Me? Overreacting? Psh, yeah right. But, you know, the hobos are forming an alliance! One time, I saw a bunch of hobos sitting in a circle in a McDonald's parking lot, and there was a big ass fire in the middle. And there were shopping carts _everywhere_! I swear, I was--"

"Sango!" Ayame rubbed her temples. Hearing Sango ramble endlessly was like giving yourself birthday punches at eighty years old. "Kagome is all right."

"Oh?" Sango looked at Ayame with disbelief unmistakably written on her unblemished face. "And how would you know?"

"She text--"

"LIAR!!"

The redhead flinched. Their classmates in homeroom turned in their seats and stared at the pair. "You see?" hissed a blushing Ayame as she glared at the brunette. "This is exactly why I don't hang out with you in public unless Kagome's around!"

"Oh, really? IS IT BECAUSE I YELL?!"

"Sango…! Cut it out!"

"WHY?! AM I TALKING TOO LOUD?!"

"Miss Taijiya!" the homeroom teacher loudly interjected in her strident teacher voice. "Please be quiet."

The brunette pursed her lips together and shamefully sank deeper into her chair.

School hadn't started yet, but most of the students were already sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring. Kagome hadn't arrived yet. No one had seen her at all since yesterday after cheerleading practice.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Miroku hurried in, one minute before the late bell rang. As they sat in their seats, Sango and Ayame turned in their seats to face the guys, each glancing at Kagome's empty seat situated between Ayame and Inuyasha.

"Any sign of her yet?" Sango whispered hysterically.

Miroku shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "We asked everyone, but they haven't seen her."

Dejected, the brunette hopelessly slammed her face into her desktop. Miroku sympathetically patted her on the back.

The bell rang. Kagome wasn't here. Her seat was empty. Nobody knew of her whereabouts. She wouldn't answer her cell phone. Hopeless was the word to describe the situation in Sango's point of view.

The morning announcements started, but the group of five roommates paid no attention. Their minds were focused on a certain black-haired cheerleader and where she could be at the moment.

After the announcements were over, the silence that had once filled the classroom rapidly altered into loud chaos. Overwhelmed by the agonizingly thunderous racket, the teacher shook her head and began preparing for her next class.

Sango turned in her seat to face Miroku, who was deviously listening to his iPod without the instructor's noticing. "Miroku?"

He looked up at her and removed one of the ear buds. "Yeah?"

"Do you think hobos are forming an alliance?"

He sweat-dropped. "Um…"

Inuyasha wasn't sure how in the world he was capable to doing so, but he blocked out the noise, and thought. His mind was centered on only his girlfriend Kagome. What was the matter with her? First, she defended Kikyou even though the bitch nearly killed her. And now she just disappeared after their last encounter cooped up in the elevator. What if she misinterpreted what he meant when he'd stated that they were already fighting? He was just stating the facts! Well, Sango _did_ mention at some point that Kagome tended to over-think things. He should probably watch himself when he spoke. In Kagome's intricate, girlish mind, a straightforward statement could mean anything.

"Inuyasha!" His shoulder was shaken so brutally that he could've fallen out of his chair. Nonetheless, Ayame kept going cuckoo and shook him as if he'd just fainted in the middle of a busy street.

"Wha-a-a-a-a-t?!" he managed to say as she continued shaking him.

She stopped. Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she pointed at the teacher's desk with the other. "L-Look who's there!" she nearly yelled.

The black-haired boy gave her a look. "Uh…the teacher…?"

"NO!" She pointed again. "In _front_ of the teacher!"

Inuyasha looked…and his jaw dropped. It was Kagome!

--

"I see," Tsubaki murmured as she read the pink slip Kagome had given her. She gave it back to the student. "All right, take a seat."

Kagome turned around. Her wandering chocolate eyes almost impulsively met the dark blue gaze of Inuyasha. She shifted her eyes to the not-so-clean floor before looking around the room. Why is it that out of all the days for every student to go to class, it had to be today? There were no empty seats in the room except the one in front of…him.

She sighed reluctantly, and forced herself to sit in her customary seat.

"Where have you been?!"

"Where the hell were you last night?!"

"We were worried sick about you, Kagome!"

"The least you could've done was call me! Not Ayame, _me_!"

Kagome pulled her long ebony locks over one shoulder with another exasperated sigh. "I spent the night at my mom's. I needed some time to think," she said.

"_Think_?" Sango shrieked. "You don't have to think! All you had to do was go back to the dorm instead of making us worried sick and not calling!" She pulled out her pink phone from her pocket. "Do you have _any_ idea how many times I called you?!"

"My phone was out of battery."

Sango blinked. "Oh." She sat back in her chair. "Okay then."

Kagome looked expectably at her curious friends. "Any other questions?" she asked bluntly.

"Do you have an extra dollar I can use to buy some Corn Nuts?"

"No, Ayame."

"Crap!" Ayame pounded a fist on her desktop. "I'm going _insane_. I haven't had Corn Nuts for over a week."

Sango cupped her chin in her hand. "Well, that's nothing new. You're always insane."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sango?" Ayame barked. Her bared teeth looked more like sharp fangs than human teeth, but maybe it was because she had a temper, especially when she was in the same room with Sango.

Miroku, being a smart child and not wanting to get involved in the fight, put both ear phones on and listened to the his music nonchalantly.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her, then shifted his gaze to the off-white painted wall beside him.

_Don't talk to him, _Kagome thought to herself. Her pale hands clenched the green fabric of her short dress. Today, her outfit consisted of a green dress that went down to her knees with black leggings and black flats. Her mother had picked it out for her. Perhaps, Mrs. Higurashi missed dressing her children up for school…Anyways!

_Don't talk to Inuyasha. Don't talk to Inuyasha. Don't talk to Inuyasha. Don't talk to Inuyasha…!_

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

_ACK! NO! DON'T MAKE CONVERSATION WITH HIM!_

"About yesterday…in the elevator."

_WHY AM I MAKING CONVERSATION WITH HIM?!_

"What…I mean, why…?"

_Wait! I'm mad at him! _He_ started the rumor about us having sex!_

Kagome scowled and turned back around in her seat.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. He reached for her arm.

"If you touch me, I am going to fling you out the nearest window."

Inuyasha yanked his hand back from the girl with wide eyes. Kagome was now surrounded by a dark aura that seemed to promise death. "Uh, are you mad at me?" he dared to ask.

"Yes."

He gulped. Beads of nervous sweat developed on his forehead and his hands trembled. Clearing his throat and hesitating, he inquired, "Why are you mad at me?"

She didn't respond.

Inuyasha waited, but his silent girlfriend made no move to answer his inquiry. He bit his lip, contemplating his next approach. "Um, forget my last question. You don't have to tell me. So…Nice weather today, huh?"

"It's raining."

_Nice move, smart one, _Inuyasha's conscience sarcastically remarked.

Inuyasha wanted to punch himself for saying something so stupid. Okay, he'll come up with another topic. "Right…" he mumbled. "So, Kagome, do you think hobos are forming an alliance?"

_What? WHAT?! _he thought.

Kagome gave him a weird look over her shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't talk anymore," she suggested rather bluntly.

"I know." Inuyasha slumped into his chair disgracefully. Great, he couldn't even make conversation with his own girlfriend. How stupid!

"Hey, Kagome?" Ayame said, turning in her seat to face her raven-haired friend. "Why are you mad at Inuyasha?"

Kagome blankly stared at the redhead. She stood up, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and walked towards the door. Just as the teacher was going to tell the pupil to sit down, the bell rang.

Ayame and Inuyasha exchanged concerned looks.

--

Inuyasha wasn't able to communicate with Kagome all day. In the classes they had together, she sat on the other side of the classroom and ignored all his attempts to get her attention. At lunchtime, she had gone to the library with Kanna. In Science, she ignored him. In PE, she sprinted ahead of him while they were running around the field. During passing periods, she disappeared into the masses of students out of his sight. It was like Kagome was…_avoiding_ him. But why?

With a hand, he pushed back his hair out of his face. He needed to go to his locker to fetch his math textbook. The teacher had assigned them homework that night. It was something about triangles…He couldn't quite recall since his attention wasn't focused on geometry or triangles or numbers, but on the ebony-haired beauty studying peacefully out of her own textbook. Oh, how lovely she looked when she concentrated…

Inuyasha shook his head to cleanse his mind of that feisty girl. She could be so stubborn sometimes. It pissed him off, but it wasn't like he could just snap during class. Otherwise, he was just begging for a detention.

The elevator deposited him onto the eighth floor. He leisurely walked down the deserted halls of the Sophomore Floor (which is what most of the students nicknamed this floor). Then he heard the slam of a locker just ahead. Out of curiosity, Inuyasha peered around the corner.

--

Kagome resonantly pushed the locker door closed. The sound, no matter how gently she closed the locker, echoed throughout the abandoned hallways. Or so she thought they were abandoned.

Yesterday's events had exhausted her. Her six hours of so-called "sleep" were of poor quality. That was the problem. Whenever Kagome was stressed or had something on her mind, no matter how many hours she slept, it always felt like she only slept for one hour. It was horrible.

She tiredly lay an arm across the cool locker and rested her forehead on the sleeve of her light green dress. Seconds passed by before she lifted her head once again and turned to leave…only to crash right into the chest of Inuyasha.

She gasped. She had not expected to see him, even though she should've known that eventually the couple would cross paths. "What--"

His face remained passive as he moved closer toward her, causing her to move backward until her back was up against the wall of lockers. She couldn't move, too stunned to retreat. His hand slammed against the wall, the noise making her jump.

"What will it take," Inuyasha murmured. "for you to tell me why you're avoiding me?"

Kagome turned her attention to the ground and shook her head, hoping he'd understand that she did not wish to speak to him. Not right now. As she tried to move away, his other hand slammed against the wall, forcing her to stay. Instinctively, she clenched both hands up to her chest, her book bag slipping off her arm and landing on the tiled floor with a loud thump.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her brown eyes screwed shut to avoid his piercing blue gaze. "Please. I can't--I don't…"

"You don't what?" His voice was low. Dangerous. Irritated. She did not want to upset him, but she still couldn't force herself to hold eye contact with Inuyasha. Still squeezing her eyelids shut, she whimpered in response as she nearly snapped her own spine, cowering against her locker.

_Please just leave me alone. I can't even look at you anymore, Inuyasha. You betrayed me…_

She heard a sigh. Then, it was followed by a calloused hand cupping her cheek and stroking it lovingly with the thumb. Kagome froze, her heart racing to four beats per second, and she tried to resist temptation.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered. Unable to forbear the inducement, Kagome relaxed at his touch, and intuitively placed her small hand over his hand, relishing the soothing feel of his warm caress. "I just want you to be more open with me," he continued. "I was hoping you'd tell me what's on your mind. Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome allowed herself to open her eyes halfway, the first thing she saw were her shoes. This felt so right. And yet…it also felt wrong. It was like…the heroine falling in love with the enemy…Why? Why did standing within a foot of her boyfriend feel so wrong? He must've done something. Something drastic. Something that'd affect their relationship. He _must've_ done something bad. She was avoiding him all day because of that something…The rumor!

"No!" Kagome yelled, ducking under Inuyasha's arms. She backed away, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. His perplexed expression seemed so innocent, as if he didn't know what he did wrong. Either that, or he was a really skilled actor.

"Stop playing dumb, Inuyasha," Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha gawked at her. "What?" he said, still confused.

"I know what you did," Kagome said, angry tears beginning to spill out. Were these angry tears…or sad tears?

"You betrayed me," she said, "I thought you actually cared about me, but it was all a lie. You said you loved me, but you hardly even knew me. I barely even knew--_We_'ve only known each other for a week! I don't know who the hell gave you the right to just go around and lie about our relationship, but what you told the entire school was just plain bullshit!"

Inuyasha was growing irritated again. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" he shouted.

"_You_ started the rumors!" she snapped. "You spread that fucking rumor about us having sex! You tried to frame other people like Kikyou when it was really you all along!"

"I don't know who the hell told you this crap, but I'll tell you this: I didn't fucking start the rumors!"

"Bullshit!" Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but…" She inhaled deeply to muster up the courage to finally shout:

"We are through, Inuyasha!"

And now, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi were no longer a happy couple.

**End Of Chapter 20**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Is It Really Over?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: FINALLY! WINTER BREAK!! Whoa…déjà vu…didn't I already say that in another story? Huh, oh well. At last, I have finished writing Chapter 21! I'll tell you this, it wasn't easy. Overcoming Writer's Block is time-consuming and stressful, but once you finally get an idea, it's like relief washes over you and you feel all tranquil. Most writers out there know what I'm talking about. Okay, now if this chapter sounds rushed and sketchy, it's because…well, it was rushed. I wanted to get my ideas down quickly, and I'm vacationing tomorrow morning! Hey, at least I updated, right? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! :) **

_**Recap:**_

"You_ started the rumors!" she snapped. "You spread that fucking rumor about us having sex! You tried to frame other people like Kikyou when it was really you all along!"_

"_I don't know who the hell told you this crap, but I'll tell you this: I didn't fucking start the rumors!"_

"_Bullshit!" Kagome felt the tears slide down her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but…" She inhaled deeply to muster up the courage to finally shout:_

"_We are through, Inuyasha!"_

_And now, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi were no longer a happy couple._

**Chapter 21: Is It Really Over?**

"Sango, I have a question," mused Ayame as she brushed her long auburn hair on her unmade bed.

"Okay. Shoot."

"You've watched _Pokemon_before, right?"

"Yeah. Kagome and I used to watch that show all the time when we were little. Now, there are too many Pokemon and new people, so it got boring. Why?"

"Well, I've always wondered…" Ayame looked at Sango. "Don't the people in _Pokemon_ ever eat meat? And, if so, where did the meat come from?"

Sango sweat-dropped. "Uh, well--"

At that moment, Kagome dashed through the door of the girls' bedroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. When she turned back around to lean against the door, Sango and Ayame saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Sango instantly stood up to comfort her friend. Ayame remained sitting on her bed. "What happened?"

Kagome yanked her arm back. Pointing at her wet face, she snapped, "These are not tears of sadness! Oh no, these are tears of furiousness!" She intentionally fell face down on top of her bed with a huff.

Ayame cocked her head. "Furiousness is a word?"

"Shut up, Ayame," said Sango. To Kagome, "Now, are you going to explain or do I have to put on my Sherlock Holmes costume again?"

Lifting her head up from her pillow, Kagome shot Sango a glare beneath her messy black bangs. "Inuyasha started the rumors…" she muttered before slamming her face back into her fat cotton pillow.

"SAY WHAT?!" screamed Sango, just about toppling off the mattress from disbelief.

"Who the heck told you that?" Ayame asked as she sprung off her bed.

"Nobody did; I just know."

"Liar, liar, pants on freaking fire!" the brunette chanted. "Somebody must've convinced you. You're not the type of person who makes assumptions just like that; you need proof or some kind of guarantee--"

"Would you say you're naïve, Kagome?" Ayame interjected.

Kagome looked up with wide, questioning eyes. "Huh?"

"You know, are you--"

"Stop right there, Ayame!" Sango interrupted. "We should not rely on your definitions right now. After all, you do have a C in English, so let us go to the master of definitions…" The brunette crawled over to the bookcase and pulled out the biggest dictionary known to man.

Ayame and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Did you bring that?" Kagome mumbled to Ayame.

Ayame shook her head slowly. "Yeah right! I wouldn't even _think_ of carrying that around in my bag…"

"Aha!" cried Sango enthusiastically as she pointed at the word. She cleared her throat and read aloud, "Naïve: extremely simple and trusting. Having or showing an excessively simple and trusting view of the world and human nature, often as a result of youth and inexperience." Then, she promptly slammed the book shut with a thunderous bang.

Seconds later, Kagome spoke. "So…naïve basically means stupid…? THE HECK, AYAME?! You asked me if I'm stupid?!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I asked you if you were simple and trusting!"

"Which pretty much means stupid," Sango added.

"Sango!"

"I'm just saying! I'd rather be honest than a big fat liar like you!"

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"Maybe I did!"

"Now, listen here, Bigabutt---"

"BIGABUTT!?! I do NOT have a big butt!"

"You sure about that? Have you _looked_ in a mirror?"

"Unlike you, my friend, I don't stare at my big butt in the mirror all day!"

"Who says I stare at my butt every day?!"

Kagome watched the pair of girls arguing back and forth. Usually, she'd make both girls shut up by now, but she didn't mind now. As long as the girls weren't pressing her for answers, she didn't mind…

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Relax, Kagome." He put as much distance as possible between him and Kagome. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I mean, why bother, when you and Inuyasha already….you know."_

"_We. Didn't. Have. Sex," she said irately._

_Naraku cocked his head to the side. "You didn't? But Inuyasha said so himself!"_

_Kagome froze. "What?" She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "What did you say?"_

"_Inuyasha told everyone that you two had sex."_

_Kagome shook her head in disbelief. But then, she thought about the fact that Inuyasha'd pointed out earlier a few moments ago before he'd left. What was he trying to say? Was he merely indicating it, or was there a hidden meaning behind those whispered words? Her fists clenched at her sides._

That damn bastard…

"_Stop lying, you bastard!" Kagome snapped at Naraku. She knew Inuyasha was probably pissed off at her bratty behavior by now, but there was no way Inuyasha would be irritated enough to do such a thing. Also, she'd certainly never believe the guy that tried to rape her!_

"_Who said I was lying?" answered Naraku with a lazy shrug of his shoulders._

"_It's pretty obvious. You don't care about anything but getting into a girl's pants." Kagome, despite how much she wanted to flee from Naraku and curl up into a corner, stood her ground, glaring at the nasty boy._

_Naraku had no comeback to that, nothing to say to that fact. He saw that what she accused him of was mostly factual._

"_You know, Kagome…" he said after a minute of silence. "Inuyasha loves you."_

What? _she thought. _What does that have to do with anything?

"_He loves you so much that he's willing to do anything for you," continued Naraku. He looked up at her. "Even if it means he can't be with you."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Break up with him."_

_Kagome glared at her classmate. "Why should I? You can't tell me what to do."_

"_True. But I _can_ take away a life."_

_She froze. Everything around her seemed to immobilize. Even the elevator didn't feel like it was progressing. Kagome didn't even notice when the elevator stopped at a floor and slid open its cold metal doors, or when Naraku pushed a button to make them close again, or when he smirked back at her traumatized expression._

"_So, Kagome," said Naraku after moments of intimidating stillness. "How would you feel if I…killed Inuyasha?"_

"_No! Don't! Please don't!" Why did she care about Inuyasha so much even though she barely knew him for approximately a week? Could it be…?_

_Naraku smirked. He got her right where he wanted her. "Break up with him. Then I need you to do me a little favor…If you refuse to follow my instructions or tell anyone, then say goodbye to Inuyasha." His wicked smile grew wider, chilling Kagome to the bone. He held out a large hand. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Kagome stared at the colorless hand, her body trembling violently. She didn't want Inuyasha to die, but she didn't want to follow the orders of a malicious boy either. But…she wanted to protect Inuyasha. She wanted to keep him out of harm's way. She wanted him to live._

"_Deal." She gripped Naraku's cold hand in her similarly frozen one._

_**--End Flashback--**_

Kagome shuddered at the memory. She felt like a criminal, yet she also felt like a damsel in distress simultaneously. Who will be the person to help her? She couldn't tell anybody, especially Inuyasha, about what was happening. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped.

*~*~*

Inuyasha threw the basketball at the net once again, but it didn't swirl in like it usually did. Instead, it bounced off the orange rim and rebounded off to the side towards the bleachers. He groaned furiously as he jogged after it.

The gym was deserted at this time, so he was free to run around the court without somebody getting in his way. That was fine with Inuyasha. If another being _were_ near him, he'd probably take his anger out on them and beat them senseless.

He wanted so bad to chase after Kagome and demand why she was acting so strange, but he decided to let her simmer down, to loosen up. Well, actually, he'd be willing to become Edward Cullen for a day and be able to read her mind. Unfortunately, the likelihood of _that_ happening would be…hmm…IMPOSSIBLE.

Inuyasha retrieved the ball and began dribbling it towards the court. His jet black hair flew behind him as he accelerated, then shot a lay-up. The basketball skimmed the rim before plummeting off to the side. Inuyasha inhaled deeply through his nose to suppress the scream rising in his throat. He needed to control himself. This was just a stupid breakup. No big deal. It's not like he _loved_ her or anything…

"Inuyasha?"

He tilted his head over his shoulder to look at the individual that called his name. He scowled before walking away to repossess the rolling basketball on the gym floor. "What do you want?" he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"I…uh…have something to tell you," the girl shyly declared. She shuffled her feet uneasily.

He rolled his eyes, and stooped to lift the orange ball. "Is that so?"

She nodded, her pale face flushed in uneasiness. "Yes. It's very urgent. Could we…go outside to talk?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha tossed the ball into a cart where many spheres of all varieties were: basketballs, soccer balls, tennis balls, footballs, baseballs, volleyballs, softballs, etcetera. He followed the raven-haired girl outdoors into the chilly evening. The sun was still high above the horizon, but it did nothing to help warm the pair strolling along the track field.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of a hand, Inuyasha glanced down at the girl striding beside him. She remained soundless; he couldn't even hear her _breathe_. He sighed and rolled his amber eyes. "All right, Kikyou. I give up. What is this 'urgent' matter you wanted to talk about?"

Kikyou faced him, her deep brown eyes solemn as she gazed into his exhausted orbs.

"Kagome's in trouble," she gravely whispered.


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm very sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is not an update. It is actually a notice for those of you who want to know what I am going to do with this story. Okay, well, if you haven't read my profile yet, this story (and possibly a few others) is going to get deleted and rewritten.

Why? Well...

A few weeks ago, I read through all of my stories, and after finishing this one, all I could say was "CRAP." Yes, that sounds harsh, doesn't it? The reason I don't like it is because I had started writing "Silverlake Boarding School" TWO years ago. After two years of practice, I think I've improved in my writing skills a bit, don't you think? So, I decided, "Hey, why don't I rewrite this story?" Also, I'm going to rename it "Shikon Boarding School." Just a future reference for those of you who are kind enough to still read this story :) The first chapter of "Shikon Boarding School" MIGHT be put up tomorrow.

I've just downloaded the entire story, put it on a word document, and now I'm revising it completely: combining chapters together, rewording certain scenes, editing transitions so that the story flows more smoothly, etc. You know, all that revising stuff.

Just a warning to all of you, the plot MAY alter slightly. Like, one scene may be moved much later on in the story than it originally was.

If you have any comments on my rewriting, just send me a message, but PLEASE don't cuss me out or flame me. I _will_ cry. And I don't want to cry.

Anyways. Thank you for taking the time to read this notice! :)

~ InuXKags


End file.
